Touhou Galaxy
by Nantees
Summary: The Star Festival...a wonderful event in Gensokyo. However, Bowser crashes the festival and kidnaps Reimu! Will Marisa save her, and put up with Mario and Luigi?
1. The Star Festival

It wasn't a normal night in Gensokyo, it was the night of the Star festival! It came every one hundred years and everyone was excited to party.

Star bits rained down from the sky, everyone was going to the Hakurei Shrine to party because that's where the party was.

Reimu was just finished getting things done. "Let's get this party started!" She smiled. She then walked outside and the first one to show up was Aya.

"Reimu, isn't Marisa the first one here? She's never late to a party." "Maybe she forgot." Reimu wondered. "Are you kidding? NO ONE forgets the Star Festival!" Aya told her. "Maybe she's not interested" Aya said. "Her? She's the life of the party!" Reimu said. "Exactly..." Aya nodded.

Marisa was in her house, getting ready. "Why am I still getting ready? I should be at the party by now!" She said. She looked outside. "By now, Aya is probably the first one there."

She ran out the door and ran to the Hakurei Shrine. Normally she'd fly there on her broom, but for some reason, her broom somehow malfunctions when a star bit hits it. How a broom can malfunction, Nitori and Marisa will never know.

She noticed the stairs leading up to the Shrine. "Almost there!" she exclaimed running passed Youmu and Nitori. "Whoa!" Nitori said, as she almost tripped. "Geez, I didn't think she was late!" She said. Marisa was running up the stairs when all of a sudden...

BOOM!

Marisa stopped dead in her tracks. "What the?" She looked up and saw several cannonballs rain down and hit several of her friends. But they didn't get blasted away, they were trapped in crystals! "WHAT THE HELL?!" Marisa screamed.

She looked up and saw several airships firing at them. "What the hell are those things?" She look forward, they were headed for the Shrine. "Reimu!" She ran up the stairs.

One of the airships got close to the shrine, and a very big looking turtle with spikes on his shell walked to the front of the ship.

"Who are you?" Reimu asked. "I am Bowser." The giant turtle said. "What are you doing here and WHY are you attacking Gensokyo?" She asked. "I am here, to kidnap you. And no one will stop me. Even that pesky Mario doesn't know I'm here!" He smirked. "I will make this Star Festival...a night to remember!" Electricity shot out of his hands and raised them up in the air. Suddenly, a UFO appeared above them, as Reimu looked up in horror.


	2. Kidnapped

Marisa ran up the stairs in a hurry, a cannonball landed three feet in front of Marisa, taking a huge chunk off the stairs in front of her, causing her to almost lose her balance. "Whoa!" She quickly regained her balance. "Close one." She ran up the stairs again.

When she got to the top, she noticed Reimu. "Reimu!" She called out. "Marisa!" Bowser looked behind him. "You're too late!" He exclaimed, as he pointed up. Marisa looked up and saw the UFO, as it shot down lasers and circled around the Shrine.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU WEIRD TURTLE?!" Marisa yelled. "Why I'm making this a night to remember!" Bowser told her as he got back on his airship. "RELEASE THE CHAINS!" He ordered. "Chains?" Marisa wondered.

Chains fell from the sky, hooked up from other airships and it pulled up the Hakurei Shrine up in the sky. The sudden tug made Reimu and Marisa lose their balance.

When they got up, they noticed they were in outer space. "Okay, two questions. Why are we in space and TWO: WHY THE FREAKING HELL ARE WE BREATHING IN SPACE?!" Marisa asked.

Suddenly, a robed Koopa known as Kamek flew between them. "Whoa buddy, you wear a blue dress with THAT face?" Marisa asked, which ticked off Kamek. "Last time I checked, black dresses are out of style." "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Marisa yelled at him.

Kamek then turned to Marisa and fired magic at her, too fast for her to even dodge. "What did you...do?" Reimu asked. "I performed a spell so you won't fly away." Kamek smirked. "Oh really?" Reimu asked, not even convinced. She jumped, but didn't even float. "Huh?" She tried again, nothing. "Okay, maybe you DID." Reimu said, now convinced. She was then tackled by a couple of Hammer Bros to pin her down. "Hey! Get off me you freaking jerks!"

"Get your freaking hands off of my best friend!" Marisa yelled, as she ran to them, but Kamek got in her way.

"As for you..." Kamek's wand glowed. "Have a nice flight!" He cackled and fired magic at Marisa. It went to her and moved unpredictably, it then hit Marisa.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Marisa screamed, as she was launched away from the Shrine. "MARISA!" Reimu screamed, as tears were falling from her eyes. Kamek laughed evilly and disappeared.


	3. Bunny Chase

"Hey...hey! Wake up!" said a voice. Marisa's eyes opened a little, she saw two people looking at her, but they were blurry to her at the moment. "Oh my achin'..." Marisa got up and rubbed her head. "Am I back in Gensokyo...?" "Gensowhat?" asked a guy in green.

Marisa's vision cleared and looked at the two. "Who the hell are you guys?" "Well I'm Mario, and this guy over here is my bro, Luigi!" "Hi." Luigi waved.

"Ugh...my head is killing me..." Marisa muttered as she got up and rubbed her head some more. "Where are we?" "In space." Mario said. Marisa's eyes widened and looked around. She was not in Gensokyo, but still in space. "What...but...HOW? I remember a dude in a stupid blue robe hitting me..." "So Kamek got you too, huh?" Luigi said. "Come again?" Marisa asked. "Kamek got the both of us, Bowser uprooted Peach's castle while we were going to visit her on the night of the Star Festival, then Kamek blasted us here." Mario explained.

"Bowser..." Marisa muttered then widened her eyes, she remembered how Bowser uprooted the Hakurei Shrine. "That bitch...he kidnapped my best friend and uprooted the Hakurei Shrine." Marisa told them. "Well we gotta stop Bowser." Luigi said, as Mario nodded.

Suddenly, a star appeared in front of them, as the turned to see what it was. "Is this a friend of yours?" Marisa asked. "No, never seen it in my life." Luigi said. "You?" Marisa looked at Mario. "Nope."

Suddenly, the star transformed into a bunny and looked at them. "Good, you three are awake!" "Did that bunny just talk?" Marisa asked. "I must've hit my head hard or something..." "Follow me!" The bunny told them, as he hopped away. Luigi looked at the two and shrugged. "Well, let's just follow that critter." Marisa said.

The trio followed the bunny until they saw two more bunnies. "More of them?" Luigi asked. "Yep...three of them." Marisa said.

"Let's play a game! We'll play hide and seek! You'll have to find us!" The bunnies then hopped away and disappeared. "You're kidding me right? I just woke up and have to play a freaking GAME when these damn bunnies?" Marisa asked, annoyed. "Well, at least it gives us something to do." Mario said.

The three split up to find the bunnies. "Okay, little bunnies...where are you..." Marisa muttered as she neared a warp pipe, she could hear something coming from the pipe. "It's in here?" Marisa looked down. "Well...let's find out." Marisa hopped in the warp pipe.

Marisa came out from the other side of the planet and jumped out. "I thought I heard somethi-" The bunny jumped out and landed on Marisa's face, and then hopped away. "Alright...if you want to play hardball..." She ran after the bunny. "I wish Patchy would've taught me how to form a barrier." She grumbled as she ran after the bunny. "TAKE THIS!" Marisa jumped after him, the bunny then made a sharp turn as Marisa went face first into a rock.

Mario had a more easy time as he quietly walked to a bunny who was hiding in the grass. "Careful...careful..." Mario whispered and then tackled the bunny. "GOTCHA!" He smiled

The bunny transformed into a yellow star. "Aw man...I should've hid in the crater..." It grumbled.

Luigi was looking in said crater. "Hello? Anyone in there?" He called out. No answer. "Alright..." Luigi jumped in the crater and was pulled out by some unknown force. "What the?" Luigi wondered, but then he noticed the bunny. "Aha!" He exclaimed as he ran to the bunny.

The bunny that Marisa was chasing accidentally bumped into the other bunny. "Oh, hi!" The bunny said to the other one. They both looked to see Luigi and Marisa running to them. "Bail?" "Bail!" The two jumped away at the last minute and Marisa and Luigi crashed into each other...and let's just say their lips met...

The two bunnies were laughing at this. "Oh, this is SO going on Starbook!" "No, going on Instastar!" The two laughed but was grabbed by Mario. "Gotcha!"

Marisa was blushing as she pulled away from Luigi. "Let's never speak of this again." "Agreed." Luigi nodded in agreement.

Mario noticed the two blushing when he picked up the bunnies. "Wait until I tell Daisy!" Mario yelled. Luigi's eyes widened and looked at Mario, panicking that he would. "I'm kidding!" Mario smiled. "Ah brothers..." Marisa smiled.

"You found the three of us! Maybe you can help Mama!" "Mama? You mean the movie?" Marisa asked. "Movie?" The star tilted its own body as if it meant to tilt its head. The other stars were confused, although Mario and Luigi knew what she was asking.

"Um, no..." One of the stars said. "I meant a princess." "Ooooh..." Marisa said. "Oh thank god." Luigi sighed with relief.

Suddenly, something glowed in front of them, as they looked to see what it was. "What is that?" Marisa asked. "Mama is waiting for you three!"

* * *

**Starbook is Facebook and Instastar is Instagram. Hey, the Lumas have it different than us!**


	4. Spinning, Lasers, and a Grand Star

Mario, Luigi and Marisa walked up the steps. "Is it me, or is it getting brighter?" Luigi asked. "Yep...it's getting brighter." Marisa nodded.

When they got to the top, they saw a princess, wearing a light blue dress. "Tenshi? Why are you looking a little different?" Marisa asked. Mario and Luigi looked at Marisa confused.

"I'm not the goddess from your world." The princess told her. "I am Princess Rosalina, princess of the cosmos." "Oh..."

Rosalina looked at the three of them and smiled. "I have been watching the three of you for a long time." "Whoa whoa whoa, buddy, STALKER MUCH?!" Marisa yelled, Luigi agreed with Marisa while Mario just rolled his eyes. Rosalina just giggled...which confused the three of them.

"Here, these little guys will help you on your journey." Rosalina said, as three pink stars came from behind Rosalina. "Hey, that's the one that caused me to crash into a rock!" Marisa pointed to one of the stars. The star just shrugged. "Said the one that ran too fast."

Rosalina smiled. "These are called Lumas, they will help you." She then closed her eyes. "May the stars shine down on you." Rosalina then floated up and disappeared. "I swear, she ripped off Star Wars..." Marisa muttered.

A yellow Luma then appeared and looked at them. "Wow, Mama trusts you guys, especially the loud mouth." "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Marisa yelled at him. "Yep...loud mouth." "Listen here, buddy..." Marisa walked to the Luma, but Mario and Luigi held her back so she wouldn't harm the Luma. "Someone's got anger issues..." the Luma muttered.

"Alright, you know how to destroy these crystals? All ya have to do is spin!" "Spin? You gotta be kidding me." Marisa said. The Luma rolled his eyes. "Alright, red guy! Do a spin right at this crystal!" "Got it." Mario nodded and walked to it, and then spun next to the crystals. It immediately was destroyed! "Whoa!" Mario exclaimed. "Sweet!" Luma smiled...that is...if they HAVE mouths.

The Luma looked at Luigi. "You're turn, Greenie!" "Greenie?" Luigi asked in shock, as he heard Marisa and Mario snicker. "Not funny, you guys." Luigi muttered as he walked to the other crystal and spun, as the crystal broke. "Sweet!" Luma exclaimed and then looked at Marisa.

"What, spin?" Marisa asked, then looked at the last crystal. "Alright." She walked to it and then spun...problem was, when her fist met the crystal, it didn't break. "OW!" Marisa rubbed her fist. "You are more different than the bros. Try that move that you usually use, what is that laser called?" "Master Spark?" "Yeah, do that!"

Marisa got on her broom and flew up in the air. "You guys might want to stand clear." She told them and then brought out a card. "Spellcard..." Marisa closed her eyes and then opened them. "MASTER SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" She screamed as a huge laser fired from her hands. But the laser split into THREE and shattered the crystal, revealing a launch star. "Whoa!" Marisa exclaimed. Mario and Luigi jawdropped.

"What does the scouter say about the Master Spark's power level?" Another Luma asked the other Luma. "IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Marisa slammed her broom on the Luma's head. "That joke is SO overused." Marisa told him.

Mario noticed the Launch Star. "Hey, what does this do?" He wondered and then got inside it. It then launched him to another planet. "WHOOOOOA!" He screamed. "MARIO!" Luigi yelled and then got inside it and then launched. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luigi screamed. "Hey! Don't leave me!" Marisa exclaimed and then got inside it and launched. "YAHOOOOOOO!" She screamed. "THIS IS SO FUUUUN!"

Marisa landed on both of the bros. "Man! That was awesome!" She exclaimed. "Could you kindly get off both of us?" Mario asked. "Oh sorry." Marisa said, as she jumped off Luigi, then Luigi got off of Mario.

Marisa looked down from a hole. "Is that a Black Hole?" She asked. "Yep..." Mario said as he looked down as well.

"Hey! You need to gather up these star chips!" said a Luma. "Wait, how are you...?" Marisa looked at the planet she was on and then looked at the Luma in front of her. "There's a lot of us." The Luma explained. "That makes SO MUCH SENSE." Marisa said sarcastically.

About five minutes later, the three managed to find all five star chips. (While Marisa found a 1-Up and was explained by Mario how they work.) They were then launched to another planet.

"Hey! I need help! One of those monsters has the key for this!" said a trapped Luma. "Monsters?" Marisa asked, as a Goomba was running right to her. "This little shrimp?" Marisa chuckled and then kicked the Goomba in the face, as the kick knocked the key out of the Goomba. "Well hello key!" Marisa said, picking up the key. "How come we take damage when WE try to kick a Goomba?" Luigi asked Mario. "Probably because they bite us when we try to kick 'em." Mario replied. "And yet, Marisa karate kicked that Goomba like it was nothing!" Luigi exclaimed. Marisa looked at Luigi and smirked. "Jealous?" She then unlocked the cage. "Yay!" The Luma exclaimed and then transformed in another Launch Star.

The three launched to another planet right above them and noticed a huge Goomba walking around. "Oh great, a Godzilla reject." Marisa muttered, causing the bros to laugh. The Huge Goomba overheard them, turned to them and ran right at them.

"Aww, is the big bag fungus mad?" Marisa taunted and then flew up. "Time to put you in your place!" She exclaimed and brought out her spell card. "MASTER SPAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" She screamed, as it was launched to the Goomba, and thanks to the Luma, it not only annihilated the Goomba, but it destroyed two other Goombas. "Remind me not to make her mad." A Luma said, shocked at the Master Spark's power. "Got it." A trapped Luma nodded.

Marisa grabbed the key and threw it to the cage, as it automatically locked it. "Whoa, nice throw." A Luma complimented. "Thanks." "She's making us look bad." Luigi grumbled. "Well, not really." Mario said, walking to the warp pipe with Luigi.

They looked to see electric panels and blue panels. "What the hell is THAT thing?" Marisa asked, pointing to a star that's trapped. "That's the world's biggest turnip if I ever saw one." She looked at what's on top of the cage. "That's not a turnip." A Luma said. "It's draining the power of the Grand Star!" "Okay then..." Marisa said.

Mario noticed the blue panels. "Hey guys, I think I know how to free that star." "What do ya got?" Marisa asked. "See those panels?" Mario pointed. "I think if we press them, it'll free the star." "Brilliant!" Marisa exclaimed. "Then let's free them!" Luigi said excitedly.

Marisa and Mario ran to the ones at the bottom, while Luigi was stuck with the ones with the electric panels.

Once Marisa and Mario were done, they both high fived. "Hey, what's taking Luigi so long?" Marisa asked. "YOOOOOOW!" yelled a voice in pain. "I'll give ya one guess." Mario told her.

Two minutes later, Luigi arrived totally burned while Marisa and Mario were playing cards. "Got any threes?" Marisa asked. "Mama mia...I do." Mario said. "Booyah!" Marisa fist pumped. "Where'd you get those cards?" Luigi asked. "I brought them along, just in case if Reimu wanted to play cards before Bowser had to ruin everything." Marisa grumbled. "That's Bowser for ya." Mario sighed, and then got up while Marisa put her cards away.

The three looked at the Grand Star. "Ready?" Marisa asked, the bros nodded and they touched the Grand Star. Suddenly, the Grand Star took them somewhere. "Whoa, where is this Grand Star taking us?" Marisa asked. "One way to find out." Mario said.

Something appeared on the horizon, as they looked. "What is that?" Luigi asked. "Probably a space station." Marisa guessed.

They landed, as the Grand Star looked at them and then went to the middle of the station, and then a small ball of light appeared, revealing part of the station. "Huh...cool." Marisa said. "Where are we?" Mario asked.

"The Comet Observatory." Said a woman's voice.

* * *

**Okay, this is probably the longest chapter I have EVER wrote.**


	5. Rosalina's Request

The trio looked to see Rosalina smiling at them, while a black Luma looked at the small ball of light. "The beacon is lit again...however it's weak." The Luma said, as he turned around. "Thankfully, it's enough to power a part of the Observatory."

Marisa looked at the Black Luma and was curious. "Hey, do any of these Lumas have a name?" She asked. "Well, just this guy right here." Rosalina said, pointing to the black Luma. "His name's Polari." "Oh my god, the name sounds adorable!" Marisa smiled, as Polari blushed. "You really think so?"

"I wish Peach would've said the same thing about us..." Luigi grumbled. "Well, she thought we were cute when she met our baby selves, remember when those Shroobs attacked?" "Oh god, Mario, don't make me REMEMBER THAT." Marisa looked at them confused. "Shroobs?" "Something you don't want to meet in a dark alley." Luigi shuddered. "Big baby." Mario muttered.

"Guys, I have a request." Rosalina told them. "Shoot." Marisa told her. "You see, every hundred years, we travel to Earth for the night of the Star Festival, but this time, a large Koopa appeared and took all of the Grand Stars, which is the source of the Observatory's power." "Koopa...what did he look like?" Marisa asked. "I'm sure you're familiar with who you're dealing with." Polari told her.

Marisa clenched her fists in anger. "Bowser...that bitch is going DOWN." "However, it's gonna take some time to power up the Observatory, so you're gonna be here for a while." Polari explained. "Ah great..." "Hey, you'll get your best friend back!" Polari told her.

"Don't worry, Marisa! We'll save the princess and save your best friend too!" Mario told her, smiling. "Thanks Mario." She smiled.

Polari looked at a dome, which then opened. "Ah, the Terrace opened." He looked at the trio. "Come on, follow me!"

Rosalina looked at them while they walked in the Terrace. She then sighed and looked at the sky. "That witch has got a mouth on her." A Luma said, next to her. "I know, but she's determined to save her best friend." "Hey, can you read us the story again?" The Luma asked, as Rosalina smiled. "No matter how many times I read it, you never get tired of it." "It's the best story ever!"

Rosalina giggled. "Alright, gather up the Lumas." "Yay!" The Luma cheered as Rosalina walked to the library

* * *

**This chapter was supposed to be in Good Egg Galaxy, but I thought it would be best if I did it in the next chapter.**


	6. Dino Piranha

"Alright, thanks to that dumb turtle, we can only go to this galaxy right here." Polari pointed to it. "When we have enough power stars, we travel to different galaxies." Polari explained.

Luigi looked at the galaxy. "So...the galaxy we're going to is Good Egg Galaxy?" He asked. "Oh god, now you're making me hungry." Marisa muttered.

"There's something about it though..." Polari started. "Last time we were there, it was calm and peaceful. But since Bowser stole it...something's wrong. It's like off the charts." "So get a new chart." Marisa muttered sarcastically, as Mario snickered. "Please be careful." Polari told them. "Don't worry, we will!" Marisa gave him a thumbs up. "Alright then." Polari said. "When you're ready to go, use the Launch Star."

The three got in the launch star and blasted off to Good Egg Galaxy. Polari waved them goodbye and sighed. "I hope the witch isn't too cocky..."

The three noticed Good Egg Galaxy in the distance. "Is that it?" Luigi asked. "Yep." Mario nodded. "Hey, is that a giant egg over there?" Marisa asked, pointing, as the bros looked to see a huge egg on a planet. "Great, now i'm REALLY hungry." She muttered.

The trio landed and looked around. "I wonder who lives here." Marisa wondered as she looked at a house in front of them.

Mario walked around the planet. "There's nothing much on this planet." He said as he was walking to the edge, looking at outer space. "MARIO! WATCH OUT FOR THAT EDGE!" Marisa yelled. "Huh?" Mario turned his head while walking and then fell. "WHOA!" "MARIO!" Luigi screamed.

Mario peeked his head from the edge. "Guys, you gotta come see this!" He told them. Marisa and Luigi looked at each other and walked to Mario. They were shocked to see that there was another side to the planet. "We worried for nothing." Marisa said while facepalming.

"Hey, what's up on that tower?" Luigi asked, pointing. "One way to find out." Marisa said, bringing out her broom. "Hey, can I ride on that?" Mario asked. "Sure!" Marisa said, as Mario climbed up on it. The two flew up to the tower while Luigi sighed and walked up.

When Luigi got up, he noticed the two talking with a Luma. "Hey, what took ya so long, bro?" Mario asked. "I had to WALK all the way up!" Luigi told him, annoyed. "What's with him?" Marisa asked. Mario shrugged.

The Luma transformed into a Launch Star for the three as they were launched to another planet.

Eventually, they finally reached a planet that a Launch Star is trapped in a crystal. There were some mishaps along the way like...

Luigi getting crushed by all the boulders while the trio were gathering the Star Chips, a Piranha Plant biting Marisa's ass (Which was a fatal mistake for the plant, I might add), Luigi getting crushed by a purple Piranha plant...and adding insult to injury, Mario had to ground pound the Piranha Plant's head, causing more pain for the other brother.

Mario spun into the crystal and looked at Luigi and Marisa. "Ready?" "How come nothing has happened to you?" Marisa asked. "I dunno." Mario shrugged. Luigi didn't say anything. "Oh come on, you're not still mad, are ya?" Mario asked. "No." Luigi said, looking away. "Denial." Marisa muttered.

The three launched from the Launch Star and landed on the giant egg, they heard something and the egg moved. "What the...?" Marisa wondered. Luigi looked at the tail. "I wonder..." Luigi walked to the tail and raised his foot. "Luigi, I don't think that's a good-" Marisa tried to stop him, but Luigi kicked the tail really hard and it went back to the egg. "-idea..."

The egg cracked some more and shattered, revealing a very angry Dino Piranha. "I think I made it mad." Luigi said, shocked. "NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" Marisa yelled at him. Dino Piranha looked at Luigi and ran after him.

"HEEEEEELP!" Luigi screamed, as Dino Piranha chased after him. "Should we help?" Mario asked. "Already on it." Marisa said, as she got on her broom and flew up. "HEY PLANT BREATH!" Marisa yelled, causing the Dino Piranha to turn around. "EAT MASTER SPARK, YOU FREAK!" She screamed, as she launched the Master Spark at him.

Marisa landed, as Luigi got near them. "Is he dead?" Luigi asked. Dino Piranha got up, now enraged and glared at Marisa. "It's not over yet." Marisa said, as it charged at them.

Marisa fired lots of bullets at Dino Piranha while Mario and Luigi ran to Dino Piranha's tail. "How is she doing that?" Luigi asked. "Less questions, more chasing!" Mario told him.

Mario caught up to the tail and spun into it, as it hit Dino Piranha's tail. Marisa then launched another Master Spark at Dino Piranha.

"Is it over?" Luigi asked, as they were ready for it to attack again.

Dino Piranha looked at them and stepped forward to them, they got ready to attack again, but it screamed and fell and disappeared, causing a star to appear. "Sweet!" Marisa exclaimed.

The trio looked and then touched the star. "Let's go!" Marisa said, as they flew back to the Observatory.

* * *

**After the first planet, I wanted to show all the planets of this, but that would make this chapter REAAAAALLY long, so I decided to shorten it with some mishaps along the way.**


	7. Hungry Luma and Bad Luck for Luigi

The trio landed back in the Terrace, as they noticed Polari in front of them. "Oh hey, you're back!" Polari exclaimed. "Did you stay here this whole time?" Marisa asked. "Nope, I wandered around for a little bit and noticed you three were coming back with a star." "Makes sense." Mario said.

"What I'm actually here for is..." Polari dropped a bunch of star bits on the ground. "You see, sometimes you need to throw star bits at certain Lumas to gain access to some certain thing." "Like a Power Star?" Marisa asked. "Exactly. Which is why you're going to use these Star Bits and throw it at me. It's for practice." Polari told them.

The trio shrugged and Marisa picked up a couple star bits. "Ready?" Marisa asked. Polari nodded. "Alright then." Marisa threw her star bits at Polari. "Oh! That tastes good!" Polari exclaimed as he told Mario and Luigi to come up and throw it at them.

One minute later, Polari looked at them as if he was smiling at them.. "So what do Star Bits taste like?" Marisa asked, picking one up. "It tastes like honey." Polari told them. "Rosalina likes adding Star bits in her cooking. It REALLY makes her food taste good." Polari said, as Marisa bit into one.

"How is it?" Mario asked. "Oh my god, you guys...you have GOT to try this!" Marisa told them with a huge smile. The bros picked up a star bit and bit into it. "Mama mia...I feel like I've died and gone to heaven..." Mario said with a smile. "I know, right?!" Marisa agreed as Luigi was too busy smiling to even say anything.

After their little snack, they went back into the Launch Star and flew back to Good Egg Galaxy.

They landed on the same planet, however this time around, Star bits were raining down left and right. "Huh, must be a Star Bit meteor shower." Luigi pointed out. "That's one meteor I'd actually want to get hit by. I want a whole collection of Star bits." Marisa said as she picked some up and put it into her bag.

They walked to the other side of the planet and they noticed some blue stars and a blue Luma right there. "Hey, he looks lonely." Luigi said, as he walked to the Luma with Mario and Marisa following.

"I got a friend up ahead who is really hungry, you don't mind sharing your snacks, do ya?" He asked. "Um, no. Not at all." Marisa said. "Alright then!" The Blue Luma transformed into a blue star, and then the blue stars pulled them to the Launch Star.

"Pulling stars, what next, a very hungry Luma?" Luigi asked. "Maybe." Marisa replied as she picked up more star bits. "Just imagine Star bits in hamburgers..." Marisa thought out loud. "Or Star bits in pasta!" Mario added. "Now you're talking!" Marisa exclaimed while high fiving Mario.

They wandered around some more and found the Launch Star. "Aha!" Marisa exclaimed as they got in, forgetting about Luigi who's picking up Star bits. "HEY! WAIT UP!" Luigi yelled as he launched after them.

"A Launch Star in the middle of space?" Mario asked. "Wanna find out where it launches too?" Marisa asked. "Sure!" Mario said as they launched to wherever it led too. "Now where are they headed?" Luigi asked as he passed the Launch Star. "They missed that planet right here." He said and then landed. "Hmm, now why would they skip this planet?" Luigi wondered, not knowing he's about to get crushed by a boulder from behind.

"Hi!" exclaimed a fat pink Luma. "Oh, hi." Marisa said. "Are you the friend that the blue Luma mentioned?" "Yes, I am!" He said happily. "I need one hundred star bits!" "ONE HUNDRED?!" Mario and Marisa exclaimed. "Greedy bastard..." Marisa muttered while she brought out the bag and looked. "I think I have enough." She said.

Luigi got up and brushed himself off. "Now I see why they skipped this planet." He said and walked to the Launch Star...and then getting crushed by another boulder. "OH COME ON!"

"There...one hundred Star bits." Marisa said, as she rubbed her good throwing arm as it was sore. "Thanks..." The Luma smiled really big. "Now, I am going to...TRANSFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORM!" He screamed and then flew off to the middle of the galaxy and transformed into a big bright light.

Luigi was in the middle of flying when he was blinded by light. "My eyes!" He covered his eyes. However, he covered his eyes at the worst time, as a Launch Star was triggered by the movement and launched him. "NOW WHERE AM I GOING?!" He asked and then landed. He was back at the very green planet. "OH COME ON!"

Marisa rubbed her eyes. "Ow...I didn't think he was gonna do that." "I think I'm seeing spots..." Mario said before shaking his head. "Hey dude? Is it me or does that planet look like a head with a fruit hat?" "What do you know, it does." Mario said before they launched to the planet. "You know, I can't help but wonder if we're forgetting something." Marisa wondered. "It's probably your imagination." Mario told her.

Luigi got on the Egg Planet and looked around. "Now where are they?" He wondered and looked at the planet, he saw Marisa flying to the Launch Star with Mario on her broom. "HEY!" Luigi yelled, but they didn't hear him as they launched to the center of the galaxy...a very large pill planet. "OH COME ON!" He yelled as he launched to the planet they were just on.

"This planet reminds me of when I was a doctor." Mario said. "You were?" Marisa asked as Mario spun into the crystal. "Yeah." "Cool, so where do you work now?" "I'm a plumber, same as my bro." "So Peach is into a plumber?" "Yep." "Of all the girls to be into a plumber, it has to be her..." "Well consider myself lucky!" They both laughed.

Meanwhile, Luigi was a little busy rock climbing until he got to the very top. "Finally..." He muttered and walked to the Launch Star. He then noticed Marisa and Mario climbing the pill planet. "WAIT FOR ME!" He yelled and then launched to the planet.

"Did you hear something?" Marisa asked. "Probably a Goomba." Mario said as he got to the top and helped Marisa up. "We're gonna crash through the glass, aren't we?" Marisa asked. "Yep...it looks like it." Mario said, as they launched and crashed through the glass.

Behind them, Luigi got to the top and noticed them going to a Star Planet. "WAIT UP!" He yelled and then launched to the planet.

"A Star planet huh..." Marisa looked around and saw blue star chips. "We can probably collect them." Mario said. "Or..." Marisa got on her broom. "We can just fly to it." "That works too."

Mario got on Marisa's broom as she flew to the Star. Behind them, Luigi landed and watched them get the star. Marisa looked behind her as she grabbed the star. "Oh hi Luigi! Why were you so quiet behind us?" Luigi gave Marisa a death glare before getting in a Launch Star that took him back to the Observatory. "Was it something I said?" "He's always mad for some reason." Mario said. "I wonder why." He wondered before they flew off to the Observatory.

* * *

**I suddenly want a Star Bit Pizza now...**


	8. Bee Marisa

Marisa and Mario landed in the Terrace and noticed Luigi still upset. "What's wrong bro?" Mario asked while Marisa got off of her broom.

Luigi glared at the both of them and didn't say anything. He walked out of the Terrace. "What's eating him up?" Marisa asked. "No idea." Mario shrugged.

Polari came in and looked at them. "We have power stars to get to a new Galaxy." He said. "Sweet!" Marisa exclaimed then looked at the new galaxy at the screen that shows them the different galaxies. "Honeyhive Galaxy?" Mario asked. "Yep!" Polari said.

Mario looked out of the Terrace and sighed. "Why don't you go to the new galaxy, Marisa? I'm going to go check on my bro." "You sure?" "Yeah, sometimes my brother acts like this and I'm always wondered why." "Okay, if you want some alone time with your brother..." Marisa walked to the launch star and waved at Mario and then launched to the new Galaxy.

Marisa landed on the colorful planet and looked around. "Whoa...this place is so...beautiful!" She exclaimed as she walked around.

"Why are their bees with spears?" She wondered as she walked around, picking up Star bits while exploring.

"That black dress is so ugly and tacky..." A bee said to himself while looking at Marisa. Unfortunately for the bee, Marisa happened to hear him. "What did you say?!" She asked, extremely ticked off. "You heard me, that black dress is ugly, it's tacky and girl, what is with the witch hat? Witch hats are SO last century!" "I always thought bees were very friendly and not so annoying." "Same goes for you!" The bee yelled at the witch.

Marisa's fists clenched and threateningly brought out her spell card. "Luckily...those brothers aren't holding me back." "What are you gonna do? Recite a spell? Read me a bed time story? Oh! I know! You're gonna bore me to death while reading!" "Buddy, you are digging your own grave, buster..." She brought out her broom.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh look! You brought a broom too! What are you gonna do? Sweep the whole planet? HAHAHAHA!" "No...I'm going to FUCK. YOU. UP." She yelled as she flew up in the air. "I think you made a mistake..." A bee told the other one. "What's she gonna do? Kill me? As if." "I'd shut up if I were you..." "Oh John, you have GOT to be kidding me! She's hurting her own body with that tacky outfit."

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey Luigi, what's bugging you?" Mario asked. "Oh, nothing." "Liar." "Okay FINE...I'll tell you what's bugging me." Luigi sighed and looked at space.

"Why am I always your shadow?" "What?" "Everywhere I go with you, we save Peach together all the time and you get all the credit while no one pays attention to me. And even when I saved you from King Boo...TWICE...I never get praised at all." "What are you talking about bro? E. Gadd and I praised you! I told you were number one!" Mario told him.

"That was the only time I felt happy. Other times I was tossed aside and you were the hero. It's like no one likes me." "Of course they like you! I like you, Peach likes you, Toadsworth, Yoshi, Toadette, Toad, E. Gadd, Polterpup, Daisy, Starlow even Marisa!" "But how come no one gives me the respect I deserve? I save Peach along with you." He sighed. "They say 'Hooray for Mario!' and nothing for me. I even saved Peach with you, Yoshi and Wario and WHO DOES PEACH THANK?!" Luigi glared at Mario before tears fell down his eyes.

"Luigi..." Mario put his hand on Luigi's shoulder to comfort him. "You are an amazing guy, you saved me from King Boo, you built a freaking robot when you were evil once, you tried to defeat Dimentio, we destroyed Cackletta, the Shroobs, the Dark Star and Fawful, YOU EVEN WENT GIANT TO SAVE ME! You are an amazing brother and you are number one to me!" Luigi was stunned to hear Mario say that, then he smiled and looked at Mario. "Thanks, bro..."

_Back with Marisa..._

There was a giant crater where the bee used to be, while other bees were stunned to see what the heck just happened. Marisa was on the ground with a proud smirk on her face. "What just happened?" A bee asked. "I dunno...but remind me to never piss off a witch." Said another.

Marisa then noticed a mushroom on the ground looking at her. A yellow with black stripes mushroom. "Huh..." Marisa picked it up and then ate it. "...Tasted like honey." She then looked down and screamed in shock. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DRESS?!" "Would you like a mirror?" A bee asked. "YES." She yelled as a bee gave a mirror to her.

_At the Observatory..._

"Does someone hear screaming?" Polari asked. "I think you're imagining things dude..." A blue Luma said. "No...I heard it too." Rosalina said. Mario and Luigi nodded as they heard it as well.

_Back at Honeyhive Galaxy..._

Marisa took a deep breath as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I think I went deaf..." A bee said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Another bee asked. "Well he went deaf!" Another one said.

"I...turned into a bee?!" Marisa was extremely shocked, wondering how she turned into a bee. "Oh god..."

A few minutes later walking around...and walking on a couple floating flowers...she reached a planet with honeycomb on the walls.

"I wonder..." Marisa poked the honeycomb as her finger stuck to it. "So I can climb the honey, huh?" She then started climbing the honey. "Oh god, I hope this doesn't stick to my dress." She muttered as she climbed to the top.

When she got to the top, she saw a huge Queen bee. "Whoa...I wonder if she can take on Godzilla." She wondered.

"You there!" The queen looked at Marisa. "I have the most furious itchiness! Can you please find the source?" "Um...sure." Marisa said. "You'll have to climb ON me to get it." Marisa's eye twitched when she heard what the Queen told her to do.

A few seconds later, she gathered up the star chips while being disgusted by the queen's comments. "Oh that feels gooooood. Oh! Oh! That's the ticket! Oh yeeeeeah, right theeeere..." "Great, i'm not going to sleep tonight..." She muttered as she grabbed the last star chip.

"Oh thanks for the help, New Bee! I hope we can rely on you in the future!" "Okay, I know you're royalty BUT DID YOU SERIOUSLY CALL ME A NEWBIE?!" Marisa yelled as she jumped off the Queen and landed in the water, which removed the power-up. "Oh good, it's off."

Marisa jumped into a Launch Star and flew right onto a tree on the first planet. "This place again?" She wondered then saw several small people with mushroom caps on their heads. "Um...hi..."

One of them turned around and looked at Marisa. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A WITCH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" "...Are you seriously that afraid?" "WHERE'S MARIO WHEN YOU NEED HIM?!" Marisa's eyes widened. "You know Mario?" "Yeah, he's the hero of the Mushroom Ki-...wait, you know Mario too? Ah hell, you're working for Bowser, I just know it!" "I don't work for that bitch. Hell, he kidnapped my best friend!" "Oh." "So what's your name?" "Toad! And these guys here are also named Toad!" "They seriously gotta come up with better names..." Marisa thought to herself. "I'm Marisa Karisame. I'm friends with Mario and Luigi." "Ah, Luigi's here too?" "Yeah." "Great!"

Toad then reached in his pockets and brought out a Power Star. "I was waiting for Mario to come get this, but I guess you'll have to do." Toad smiled at Marisa. "A friend of Mario is a friend of mine!" Marisa smiled at Toad. "Hey, wanna go for a ride?" Marisa asked as she put the Power Star away. "Sure!" Toad said. Marisa brought out her broom and looked at them. "Come on!" Toad and the others got on her broom as she flew really fast to the Observatory. "THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE STARSHROOOOOOM!" Toad cheered as Marisa laughed.

They landed in the Observatory as the Toads hopped off one by one. "Thanks for the awesome ride!" The yellow Toad said. "No problem!" Marisa said as she put away her broom.

* * *

**Challenge: Can you name ALL the references I made in this chapter? Winner gets Oreos! And I'm talking about Double Stuffed!**


	9. Calamari for dinner, anyone?

Marisa walked out of the Terrace and noticed the Toads already talking to the bros. "Geez...didn't know they were THAT chatty." She thought to herself and walked to the guys.

"Yo!" Marisa waved, as Mario and Luigi looked and waved back. "So what was Luigi's problem?" She asked. "Well..." Mario explained everything to Marisa. "Oh..." She looked at Luigi. "Sorry, dude...I didn't know you felt that way all the time." "It's alright." Luigi smiled.

"Guys!" Polari came up to them, as they looked at him. "I have an idea..." "What is it?" Marisa asked. "Since they're more than one Galaxy now, why don't you guys split up?" "Sure, I guess..." Marisa nodded. "What do you guys think?" "That sounds good." Mario agreed. "Sure, why not?"

Polari looked at them. "Since there's only two galaxies available, one of ya will have to stay here and relax for a while. "Alright then."

"You guys go ahead." Mario suddenly told them. "I'll just kick back, relax and talk with Toad." "You sure?" Marisa asked. "Yeah, a hero's gotta take a break every once in a while." "Alright then, see ya later, Mario!" She waved as she and Luigi walked back in the Terrace.

"I'm...not sure if I want to go to Good Egg Galaxy...I have a bad feeling about it this time." Marisa gave Luigi an old look. "Dude, you're not AFRAID, are you?" "Wh-what? Of course not!" Luigi countered. "Uh-huh..." Marisa said, not totally convinced. "Well, I can take Good Egg Galaxy while you take Honeyhive." "Okay then..." Marisa got in the Launch Star and launched to Good Egg Galaxy. "Dude's totally afraid."

Luigi stared at the Launch Star and hesitated. "I...um..." Luigi backed away slowly. "I just remembered I forgot to send Daisy a letter." "BOO!" "AAAAAH!" Luigi screamed as he ran to the Launch Star and launched to Honeyhive Galaxy. Behind Luigi was Toad wearing a scary mask. "Heheheh...gets him every time..." He chuckled while taking it off.

Marisa landed and then noticed a Launch Star on top of the roof of the house. "Wow, cool." She flew on her broom and then launched to a very islandish planet. "Tropical planet, huh? I should've brought by hula skirt." She then laughed at what she said. "Hula skirts, who still wears those these days?" She then launched to the other planet.

Luigi landed on Honeyhive Galaxy. "Okay...I can do this..." He said to himself and walked around. "Huh, this place is really beautiful." He then saw a Mandibug walking around. "With really ugly bugs..." The Mandibug turned around and then charged at Luigi. "AAAH!" He turned around and ran while the Mandibug chased him. "WHY DID MARIO HAVE TO TAKE A BREAK?!"

_At the Observatory_

Mario was talking to Toad when all of a sudden he sneezed. "Huh?" He looked around. "I didn't know you get allergies in space..." Toad wondered. "You don't...but maybe it's these flowers right here." "How can flowers breathe in space is beyond me." Toad scratched his head

_Back with Marisa_

"Oh, hello!" Marisa looked up and saw a giant Pokey looking down at her. "Who knew plants could get giant in space." She then cracked her knuckles. "I wonder if they get destroyed with danmaku..." She wondered and then fired TONS of bullets at the Pokey, which annihilated it instantly. "...Maybe I overdid it a bit." Marisa shrugged and then walked to the launch star.

Luigi panted really heavily as he got away from the Mandibug. "Yeah that's right! You can't outrun Luigi!" He laughed and then turned around. "Man, that was close..." He sighed and then took one step...before he heard something scream in pain. "Huh?" He looked down and saw that he stepped on a Wiggler. "Oh crap..." He muttered before he was chased by the Wiggler. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!"

Suddenly, he saw a wall and then wall-jumped it, he looked down and saw Wiggler looking up really angry. "It's a good thing you can't wall-jump!" He instantly regretted it, because THIS Wiggler was really mad and started to climb the wall. "...I hate my life." He facepalmed before he ran off again.

"What the hell?" Marisa looked as a Chain Chomp was rolling right to her. Marisa side-stepped out of the way and looked at it roll on. "Wow." She then walked up and was greeted by Bullet Bills. "Wow, some defense system! YOU CAN'T EVEN LOCK ON!" The Bullet Bills heard her and turned around, locking on to her. "Oh look, you guys do." She held her hand out and fired bullets at them, destroying them. "If only I could do it with one finger...HOW does Reisen do that?" She wondered before firing a Master Spark at the crystal.

Luigi found a Rainbow Star and then grabbed it. "OH YEAH BABY!" He charged at everything, Wigglers, Piranha Plants, he was invincible! "OH YEAH! THIS IS AWESOME!" He yelled, as he was having too much fun...that he jumped in a hole which caused him to fall to another planet. "WHOA!" He started screaming but still realized the power was still up...even though he was free-falling face first... "Oh, this won't hurt a bit! I'm still invicible!" As if out of irony, the power-up finally gave up its power. "...Why do I always jinx it?" He then faceplanted.

Marisa on the other hand was having the time of her life when she battled two Octogoombas (If that's not their actual name, I don't know WHAT is) who were spitting fireballs at her. "Fireballs? REALLY?" She laughed before firing a Master Spark, which the two lasers hit them, while the other one hit the ship, causing it to fall. "Ah well, that ship is stupid anyways." She then flew up to the last planet.

Luigi got up, blood coming out of his nose. "I should've gone to Good Egg Galaxy instead of this place." He grumbled before walking. "What next, I face two of those nasty bugs?" He asked himself before hopping on top of the rotating platforms.

"Let's see...a pool of lava and no Launch stars? Hmm...I wonder if I'm going to face something really deadly..." Marisa thought to herself. And then, a giant octopus came out of the lava, looking at her. "Oh, calamari, huh?" She then noticed the crown. "...Oh, king calamari, huh?" Marisa cracked her knuckles. "Let's get this show on the road."

Luigi jumped off of the platform and immediately greeted by two Mandibugs. "WHOA!" Luigi jumped out of the way and looked at the Mandibugs. "Great...do I have to seriously battle these guys?"

King Kaliente spat out a fireball, which Marisa quickly dodged, he then spat out a coconut. "HEADS UP!" She whacked the coconut back at Kaliente with her own broom, as the coconut hit Kaliente in the head. "BULLSEYE!"

Luigi tried to kick the Mandibug but it just grabbed his foot by its mouth and tossed him to a wall. "So much for kicking..." He groaned as he got up.

Kaliente fired another coconut at Marisa. "The same strategy?" She asked. "Your funeral." She whacked the coconut at Kaliente, but this time, he hit it back. "Oh I see...if that's the way you want to play..." She hit it back, as Kaliente hit it again, then Marisa hit it again REALLY hard, causing it to hit Kaliente and his crown was blown off and landed in the lava, causing him to be enraged. "Are you pissed off that your crown is in the lava? Dude, gold is SOOOOO overrated!"

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Luigi yelled as he jumped and ground-pounded the Mandibug on top of the other. The other one looked up in shock and got extremely mad. "Bring it on!" Luigi got in a battle pose and did the "Come at me!" taunt.

Marisa whacked the coconut again, but this time she flew up and then charged the Master Spark. "DIE!" She yelled and launched the Master Spark at Kaliente. The force was so great, Kaliente was launched out of his lava pool and launched to who knows where. "Good riddance."

Kaliente was launched all the way to somewhere in Tokyo. Unfortunately for him...he landed in an All-you-can-eat-seafood-bar. A Japanese cook noticed this and put up a sign that said "Live fresh calimari!"

Luigi ground pounded the Mandibug one more time, as it disappeared in smoke. "Good day to you!" Luigi told it.

Marisa and Luigi noticed the stars in front of them. "That was pretty easy." Marisa said as she grabbed the star. "I'm glad I'm getting off of this galaxy." Luigi grumbled as he picked up the star.

They blasted off back to the Observatory as they both landed at the same time. "So how was it?" Marisa asked. "Terrible...you?" "Oh had the time of my life." "I wish I had the courage like you do." Luigi muttered before walking away. "Sometimes, I don't get him..." Marisa said to herself before following.

* * *

**It's said that in Japan that if you sneeze, someone is talking about you. Well...this explains why I keep sneezing a lot even though I don't LIVE in Japan. I must be a popular guy!**


	10. Surfing Contest

"Hey guys! We have access to TWO new galaxies!" Polari exclaimed as Marisa walked out of the Terrace. "Oh sweet!" Marisa turned around and ran back in, with Mario and Luigi following.

"Flipswitch Galaxy and Loopdeeloop Galaxy?" Marisa asked. "Yep!" Marisa looked at the screen in front of her. "Loopdeeloop...looks like it's made out of water." "It's a surfing planet." Polari told her. "Then I'm going over there!" Marisa smiled. "I've always WANTED to surf!"

"Then I'll take Flipswitch Galaxy!" Mario said. "Then I'll taaaake..." Luigi noticed there's one star left in Honeyhive. "...No. A thousand times NO!" Mario facepalmed. "This again."

"Hey, Luigi." Marisa looked at him. Luigi turned to look at her. "You have to be brave. I know that you are a scaredy cat. You have got to overcome your fears. What if you want to propose to this girl of yours and you suddenly chicken out at the last second?" She asked, as Luigi's eyes widened. "You have to be brave. No matter how scared you are...you have to face it and never run away from your fears."

Mario couldn't believe his ears, neither could Luigi. Someone ACTUALLY telling Luigi to stop being afraid? "I-I'll try." Luigi said. Marisa smiled and then walked to the Launch Star and flew off to Loopdeeloop Galaxy.

"You gonna be okay?" Mario asked. "Um...yeah." Luigi said, still stunned. "Hey, you were brave when you faced King Boo twice." He smiled before heading off to Flipswitch Galaxy.

Luigi stared at the ground for a minute. "Marisa's right." He thought to himself before he walked to the Launch Star and blasted off back to Honeyhive.

Marisa landed and looked at the water. "Oh this is gonna be SWEET!" She said excitedly but was stopped by a penguin. "Hey! You can't go in these waters! You don't know how to surf!" Marisa gave the penguin an odd look. "Your point is?" "You don't know how to surf, so you can't join the competition." "Oi..." Marisa facepalmed before getting on her broom, but this time she stood up and surfed around on it in mid-air, surprising the Penguin. "Okay, you're in!" He said. "Was that so hard?" Marisa asked, smirking.

Mario landed on the galaxy and looked around. "Panels, huh?" He cracked his knuckles. "This will be a breeze."

Luigi landed in Honeyhive again and was immediately greeted by a Mandibug. "I can do this." He said, and then jumped over the Mandibug, but then it turned around and bit his leg, and throwing him to a wall. "My achin..."

Marisa was a little unsteady on the manta ray surfboard, but she was smirking, as she saw the completion with her. Penguins on manta ray surfboards too. "This is gonna be fun." "I want a clean match!" yelled a referee. "You can bump your opponents off the edge! Lakitu will catch you and put you back in the race! This will be a one lap race! Winner takes this star!" He said. "Eyes on the prize." Marisa said to herself. Lakitu appeared in front of them and held lights on his fishing pole. "On your marks..." Marisa and her opponents got ready. "Get set..." Marisa clenched her fists and took a deep breath. "GO!"

Mario just walked around, busy pressing all the switches. "You know, if I had known this would be easy, I would've let Luigi volunteered."

Luigi kneeled down and poked a Bee Mushroom. "Hmm..." He then ate it and then looked at himself. "Hey! I look pretty good in this!" He smiled, suddenly he tripped over a rock and fell right into a fountain, as the power-up immediately went away. "Just my luck." He grumbled.

Marisa bumped a penguin, as he bumped her, causing her to almost fall off the manta ray. "Oh, if that's the way you want to play." She bumped into said penguin as he fell off the edge. "Later, loser!" Marisa yelled as she jumped off a high ramp. "OH YEAH BABY!" Splash.

Mario hit the last switch, as the star appeared above a spring. "Too easy." He smiled and then jumped on the spring and grabbed it. "Got it!"

"The neighbors are causing trouble again! We need your assistance, new bee!" The Queen bee told Luigi. "Got it." "By the way, New Bee, did you grow a mustache after you left when you got rid of my itchiness AND get a new voice?" Luigi gave the Queen an odd look before launching off the Launch Star.

Marisa made a sharp turn as she was nearing the finish line. "Oh yeah, that star is mine!" She said. "Not if I can help it!" A penguin said, catching up to her. "Oh, look at you...you want some more of THIS?" Marisa taunted, causing the penguin to get angry and bump into her. "Hey, watch the manta ray!" She told him, as the penguin got really angry and pushed her off the edge. "WITCHES DON'T DESERVE MEDALS!" He said as he crossed the finish line.

Luigi launched off the last dandelion as he landed on the last planet. "I wonder who this neighbor is." He wondered. He looked up and yelped in surprise. He rolled out of the way without getting crushed by a green giant Mandibug. Obviously he was pissed that Luigi invaded his home. "Come and get some." Luigi said bravely at the green Mandibug.

"AND THE WINNER IS..." The referee started to announce. Marisa sighed that the jerk penguin had to bump her off right at the end. Said penguin started to walk proudly to Lakitu, as he was holding the star. "THE WITCH!" The penguin smirked and took the star. "Thank you! Thank yo-...Come again?" "Excuse me?" Marisa asked, confused. "The winner is the witch." The referee repeated. "B-but...I PUSHED HER OFF THE EDGE!" "Yes, but she fell forward while Lakitu tried to catch her. Therefore, she crossed the finish line while falling. It counts." "I'll take that!" Marisa took the star from the penguin and smirked. She then got on her broom and looked at the penguin. "Hey." The penguin looked up at Marisa, wondering what she's gonna say next. To his surprise, she flipped him off. "This is what you get for pushing me off." She then flew off back to the Observatory.

Luigi ground pounded Bugaboom twice without much difficulty. Bugaboom became quickly enraged and flew up, and dropped something near Luigi. "Hey, what's thi-" Boom. Luigi was blasted to the water, as it got rid of his power-up. "Oh great, just what I need..." He grumbled before running away from Bugaboom.

_You have to face your fears and never run away from your fears._ Marisa's words rang in Luigi's head as he abruptly stopped and looked at Bugaboom, his fists clenched. "No...I am not running away ANY LONGER." He said as he ran over to a flower and climbed up it, as it launched him up in the air and landed on Bugaboom. "Time for some bug repellant!" He exclaimed and ground pounded him, crushing him and disappearing. "Good riddance." Luigi said before going to the star and grabbing it.

Marisa and Mario waited for Luigi, as Polari was waiting with them. He's been wanting to tell them something but Luigi had to hear it too.

Luigi landed in front of them. "What did I miss?" He asked. "Oh, Polari wanted to tell us something." Marisa told him.

Polari looked at them. "Guys...we have located the first Grand Star." He told them.

* * *

**It's time for the epic boss battle in the SMG game. Megaleg...in the next chapter!**


	11. Giant Walking Robot!

"Where's the Grand Star?" Marisa asked. "It's over here." Polari pointed to the screen as the galaxy itself was a little far away from Good Egg. "So, we can see Good Egg Galaxy from there?" "If you have a really good eye." Polari told her.

"Alright then, let's go to that place!" Mario exclaimed, as the two nodded and jumped in the launch Star. Polari watched them blast off.

The trio landed and looked around. "Huh...nothing much about this planet." Marisa said. "It's just so boring." "Hey, that Launch Star is trapped in a cage!" Luigi exclaimed, pointing to it. Mario turned his head to see Bullet Bills blasting around from a Bullet Bill Launcher. "Bullet Bills." He said to himself.

Marisa happened to notice the Bullet Bills, then she looked at the cage. She happened to smirk and fly to the launcher. "What is she doing?" Luigi asked. "I dunno." Mario shrugged.

Marisa landed on top of the Bullet Bill Launcher and waited for a Bullet Bill to launch out. Five seconds later, one launched out from it. "HEY! YOU FLY SO SLOW, I BET A FREAKING SNAIL CAN BEAT YOU IN A RACE!" The Bullet Bill turned around in anger and went for her. She stuck her tongue out at it and then flew to the cage. "You guys might want to get out of the way!" She told them.

The Bullet Bill hit the cage, as the explosion made it break, and almost blasted Luigi in the black hole if Marisa didn't save him. "I told you to get out of the way!" She said, almost yelling at him. "Hey! I didn't know Bullet Bills had THAT much firepower!" He told her.

The trio got in the Launch Star and flew to a round planet. "Okay...this is it for this Galaxy?" Marisa asked. "Laaaaaaame."

Suddenly, they heard laughter and a mini airship coming right at them. "I recognize that laugh." Mario said, fists clenching. "Who is it?" Marisa asked.

The airship turned, revealing Bowser Jr. "Junior...we meet again." Mario said, glaring at him. "Well well well...if it isn't the stupid idiot brothers." He then looked at Marisa. "Aaaah, the witch...the one that the Shrine girl kept crying about." Marisa's eyes widened and her fists clenched. "If you did something to Reimu, so help me..." "Oh we didn't do anything to her, she just believes your dead. Heheheh...and we didn't even bother telling her the truth." "YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL HER THAT I'M ACTUALLY ALIVE?!" "It makes it more fun." Jr smiled. "Why you...MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled, as she threateningly brought out her Master Spark Spell Card. "Eh, I got better things to do." Jr said. "HAVE FUN WITH MEGALEG!" He yelled at them and then flew off.

The three felt a rumble, as they saw Megaleg walk up to them. "Holy SHIT, that's a giant robot!" Marisa exclaimed while they were looking up.

Megaleg raised one of its legs above them and smashed it down on the ground, Marisa noticed green arrows on the leg. "Hey guys, I think you can get on that!" She told them, as Mario and Luigi jumped on it, they then heard an alarm.

**"INTRUDER ALERT, ENEMIES HAVE INFILTRATED THE SYSTEM, DEFENSIVE MANUEVERS NOW."** Megaleg said, as Bullet Bills were flying right for them. "Well then..." Marisa cracked her knuckles. "Time to give them the welcoming party!" She fired bullets at the Bullet Bills, while the bros were making their way to the top of Megaleg.

While Marisa was busy with the Bullet Bills, the bros reached the top, where a Bullet Bill greeted them. "Luigi! Guide it to the cage!" Mario ordered. "Got it!" Luigi said as he ran on top of the cage with the Bullet Bill following him. Luigi made a sharp turn and jumped, as the Bullet Bill hit the cage, destroying it.

**"WARNING, VIRUSES HAVE DESTROYED MAIN FRAME."** Suddenly, fences popped up and rotated while cannons popped out of Megaleg's head. **"MUST ELIMINATE VIRUSES."** "It thinks we're a virus?" Luigi asked.

Marisa saw her chance and flew up in the air and aimed at the spot where the Grand Star was trapped. "MASTER SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" She screamed as it hit the cage, destroying it.

**"DANGER. GRAND STAR HAS BEEN FREED. SELF-DESTRUCT IN TEN SECONDS."** Marisa's eyes widened and flew to the bros. Since there can only be two people on a broom at a time, she grabbed Mario first and flew down to the planet.

**"FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO."** "HURRY UP!" Luigi yelled, panicking. Marisa flew up really fast after dropping off Mario. "I'M COMING, LUIGI!"

**"HASTA LA VISTA, BABY."** Megaleg exploded, sending Luigi flying. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "LUIGI!" Marisa and Mario yelled.

Marisa floated back to the ground and fell on her knees, tears falling from her eyes. "Damnit!" She punched the ground in frustration. "I was so close..."

Mario grabbed the Grand Star and walked to Marisa, looking at her sympathetically. "Luigi's survived worse." He told her, trying to hide his emotions. "How can you say that?!" Marisa asked while crying. "HE COULD BE DEAD!" She screamed before flying off to the Observatory. "Hey wait!" Mario said, before flying off with the Grand Star.

Mario landed in the Terrace while the Grand Star floated to the core of the Observatory, he noticed Marisa sitting down next to Rosalina, comforting her.

"Hey..." Mario started, but Toad got in front of him. "Not a good time, dude..." He said. "You heard the explosion too?" He asked Toad. "No, Rosalina saw it in a vision while battling that robot. I swear, I thought I saw a tear from her, she looked pretty shocked. She then snapped out of it and explained it to everyone. Next thing we know, we saw Marisa running out of the Terrace crying."

Mario looked at Marisa. "He...was like a brother to me...and he..." Marisa couldn't finish and started crying again, with Rosalina hugging her. "Yeeeeeah...like I said, not a good time."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Luigi, then he landed in a dark room, faceplanting. "Ugh, my achin..." Luigi rubbed his head while getting up. "Where am I?" He wondered. He then realized two seconds later. "Oh my god...I'M TRAPPED!" He yelled.

**Yeah, I used bold for Megaleg because why not? Also, a cookie for whoever gets the "Hasta La Vista, Baby" reference! ...AND ALSO...never forget 9/11.**


	12. Return of a Friend

Mario turned around and walked away from the crying Marisa and sighed. He looked at outer space. "What if she's right? No one could've survived that explosion." He sighed and looked down on the ground. "How will Daisy react?"

"Hey." Said a voice, as Mario turned around to see Polari. "A couple new Galaxies are available now. It's Space Junk Galaxy and Battlerock Galaxy in the Fountain." "Okay, I'm coming." He walked to the Fountain with Polari while the Lumas and the Toads surrounded Marisa while Rosalina was still comforting her.

Mario looked at the Galaxies as soon as he entered the Fountain. "I'll take Battlerock." Mario said as he looked at the screen. "Alright then." Polari said, as he left the Fountain to check on Marisa while Mario blasted off to Battlerock Galaxy.

Mario landed and checked his surroundings. "Interesting." He said as he looked around. "This looks pretty cool." He said as he walked around, then noticing blue star chips. "Alright, let's collect them!"

Toad walked around the Observatory and looked around. "Man, so dark around here." Yellow Toad was with Toad and looked around too. "I'm kinda half expecting a man with tentacles behind his back to start attacking us." He said. Toad looked at the Yellow Toad in disgust. "Don't even MENTION that game!" He said. "Oh come on, you're still mad that I showed you that game last month?"

Suddenly, the two heard a scream and looked around. "Did you hear that?" Toad asked. "I'm just HOPING we're not imagining things." Yellow Toad said, a little nervous.

Mario was pulled by the Pull Stars and then launched to a different planet. "...Same planet as the others were." He then looked in the middle of it. "What's with that screw?" He said and then jumped on it and then spun into it as it went down. "Well that was fun." He said, then the planet started to move. Mario turned around to see the wall in front of him to start shooting TONS of cannonballs. "Mama mia..."

"Okay, did someone start watching a horror movie? BECAUSE I HOPE SO!" Toad said, as he and Yellow Toad got near the Terrace. "It's not that." Polari said, as he pointed to the Fountain. "Why are you pointing to the Fountain?" Toad wondered, then he turned his head to see Rosalina on the ground, knocked out. "AND WHY IS THE SPACE PRINCESS UNCONSCIOUS?!" "Something came over her." Polari said. "Where's Marisa?!" Yellow Toad asked. "Gone to Space Junk...I have no idea why."

"So how did you get on Honeyhive anyways?" asked a Luma. "Kamek." Toad replied. Suddenly, they noticed a Shroom-shaped ship coming for them and landed in the garage. "What in the bloody hell...?" Toad asked.

The door opened, revealing Toadette. "Hiya!" "Toadette, what are you doing here?" Toad asked. "Just thought you'd need some help after Bowser uprooted Peach's Castle again." "Did you build that spaceship by yourself?" Green Toad asked. "I had a little help." Toadette smiled, as another girl walked out of the Starshroom. "Whooooa, that girl is cute." Yellow Toad said.

The girl giggled and smiled. "Thanks." "So what's new?" Toadette asked. "Oh, Marisa just suddenly knocked out Rosalina and went to Space Junk galaxy...I dunno what overcame her." "Did you say Marisa?" The girl asked. "Yeah, I did." The girl's fist clenched and looked at the distance. "Guys...we're going to Space Junk Galaxy." "Alright, let's go!" Toad said, as the Toads, Toadette and the girl walked in the Starshroom and blasted off to Space Junk.

Mario got to the end of the crazy barrage and noticed the star trapped in a cage. "Okay, do I need to get a Bullet Bill?" He asked, and then noticed a Bullet Bill that has been launched. "Alright then..."

Marisa sighed while walking around the Galaxy, destroying any Goombas with a simple bullet to the face. "It's just not the same without Luigi." Marisa's fists clenched and then looked at the sky. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that to Rosalina...but I wanted to get my mind off of him." She sighed before getting in a Launch Star.

Mario grabbed the Power Star after the Bullet Bill crashed into the cage. "Sucker." He said before blasting off to the Observatory.

"So that's Space Junk?" Toad asked. "Yep..." The girl replied. "Mama mia, that looks depressing." Blue Toad said while looking. "Honeyhive looked MUCH more colorful." "The Mushroom Kingdom is depressing without the castle." Toadette said while looking out the window.

Marisa stomped on a Spider before getting on top of the planet. "Ugh, dead end." She muttered before sitting down, trying to fight her tears. Obviously, it's hard to NOT think about Luigi.

"There she is!" Toad pointed out the window; as they all looked down to see Marisa sitting there. "Alright, time to land this thing!" The girl said.

Marisa looked up to see the Starshroom going to land. "What the hell is that?" She thought as it landed. Toad was the first to walk out. "Yo!" He said. "Toad? What the hell are you doing here?" "Well, after you somehow knocked out Rosalina after who knows WHAT happened, we decided to come get ya!" Marisa looked at Toad before turning around. "I came here to clear my thoughts...Luigi is dead...I just know it."

"Who are you and what have you done with Marisa?" asked a voice. "That voice..." Marisa's eyes widened and turned around. "The Marisa I remember is really cheerful, outgoing and somewhat cocky. How is she moping all of a sudden?" "Ni-Nitori...?" Marisa asked, clearly in shock. "Yep!" Nitori smiled.

Marisa was extremely stunned to see Nitori right in front of her. "B-but how? I...THOUGHT YOU WERE TRAPPED IN THOSE CRYSTALS!" "I escaped. Not very many escaped though. The only ones who did besides me are just Sakuya, Hina, and Youmu." "Those guys too?" "Yep, they all made these Starshrooms, and went to different parts of the galaxy. I think it's because they want to find you and think of ways to destroy Bowser." She said. "As far as I know...I don't even know where the hell they are."

Toad then noticed five Silver Stars in the area. "Hey, what's with those five Silver Stars?" He asked. "I read about this once." Toadette said. "When you gather five silver stars, they turn into a Power Star." Marisa's eyes widened and brought out her broom. "Oh, I am SO getting those!" "Need some help?" Nitori asked, as she flew up on her own. "Sure!" Marisa smiled.

Mario ran to Rosalina and knelt down next to her, she was weakly getting up. "Rosalina, what happened?" He asked. "I was comforting Marisa, but...all of a sudden she got up and kicked me in the chest and then the next thing I knew before I passed out...she ran to the Fountain." Mario's eyes widened. "Don't tell me she went to Battlerock and I missed her!" "No, she went to Space Junk." Polari told him. "The Toads, a female version of them and a girl with blue hair and a backpack went to go get her." Mario looked at Rosalina. "Why did she kick you?" "I...think it's because I accidentally said 'Stuff like this happens and just gotta deal with it.' I didn't even realize what I said before I got kicked in the chest." "Just be glad she didn't kick you in the ribcage." Polari muttered.

Nitori and Marisa got the Silver Stars, as the stars transformed into a Power Star as Nitori grabbed it. "Race ya to the Observatory!" She exclaimed. "You're on!" Marisa smirked as she flew off to the Observatory with Nitori. "Just be glad Aya got frozen or she'd be already there in a heartbeat!"

Toad looked at the other Toads and Toadette. "To the Observatory!" He exclaimed as they all got in and took off.

* * *

**I actually wanted Nitori to show up and be a part of the story. And yeah, Hina, Sakuya and Youmu will be in the story too. I didn't want JUST Marisa and Reimu to be in space! And yes, I put Toadette in the story as well because this is MY story! I can do whatever I damn please!**


	13. They see Nitori rollin'

Marisa landed in front of Mario. "FIRST! BEAT YA!" She exclaimed. "Yeah, that's because ya had to ELBOW me!" Nitori said as she landed, while the Starshroom landing in the garage. "That's because I'm really competitive when it comes to racing!" She told her. "Yep, no matter where we are... Gensokyo, space...you STIL get in first place!"

"Who's this?" Mario asked. "Nitori Kawashiro." Nitori told him and then took a good look at him. "Marisa, you never told me Mario was so cute." "CUTE?!" Mario yelled, as he heard everyone giggle or snicker. "Great, more girls in my life." He muttered. "Oh come on dude, it's adorable!" Marisa said. "That's it, I'm adding Nitori on Facebook when we get back home." Toad said, as Nitori giggled.

Polari went up to them. "Thanks to the addition of two new stars, we have access to a new galaxy. The Rolling Green Galaxy." "Interesting name for a galaxy." Marisa said. "It almost sounds like a band than a galaxy." Nitori said before they walked to the Fountain.

"So I'll take Space Junk." Marisa said. "Great, I'll take Battlerock again." Mario said. "So I'm stuck with Rolling Green then?" Nitori asked before getting in the Launch Star. "Alright then."

Marisa landed back in Space Junk, but this time she landed on one of Bowser's space ships. "...He really needs to decorate the ship." She muttered before launching off another Launch Star.

Mario landed and looked around, this time he saw Bob-ombs and a caged Launch Star. "Interesting..." He said before picking up a Bob-omb and then throwing it to the cage. "HIT THE DECK!" He yelled to no one at all before the Bob-omb exploded. He turned around and smiled. "Thank god for Bob-ombs." He said before launching.

Nitori landed and looked at a ball right in front of her, a star was right in it. "Right off the bat, and it's trapped." She said before reaching in her bag and grabbing a hammer. "TIME TO ANNIHILATE THIS BALL!" She ran and then hammered it really hard. Strangely, the hammer cracked and then shattered as if it was made of glass. "Well that never happens." She grumbled before getting in her bag and pulling out a chainsaw. "If you want to play hard ball, then so be it." She said as she activated the chainsaw and then cut it...but the chainsaw broke in half, not even making a cut. "You gotta be kidding me."

"That'll never work." Said a voice. "Who said that?" She asked. "I did." "Where are you?" She asked. "Down here." Nitori looked down. "To your left." Nitori looked to her left, the wrong way. "Sigh...MY LEFT." Nitori then turned the other way then looked at a sign. "Yes!" "A talking sign...you gotta be kidding me. It doesn't even have a face." "You want to get that star, or not?" "Yeah..." "Then don't question this galaxies logic." "Alright..." "You see, that ball is made of steel, you won't even cut through it. Not even a flamethrower." "...Crap, that was gonna be my next weapon of choice." She muttered.

Mario jumped in the pipe and looked around. "So this is inside the Battlerock, huh?" He asked then noticed a trapped Luma encased in ice. "Aha..." He then picked up a Bob-omb and threw it at the cage, then the Bob-omb blew up and went in a cannon. "Steady...steady..." He then fired...but totally missed by accident. "Ah crap..." He then looked up to see the ground coming at him...RAPIDLY FAST. "NONONONO!" Crash! Mario was knocked out cold, while a Bob-omb noticed this and curiously poked Mario's body.

Marisa got on the last airship and looked around. She then heard a cackle and then turned to see a Magikoopa with a purple robe. "Oh my god, honey. Black is SO old and not a good fashion choice." "And I thought purple didn't make people ugly, so I guess we're BOTH wrong!" Marisa shot back. "What did you say, punk?" Kamella asked, threatening to bring out her wand. "I called you ugly. What, you want me to write a note on your back that says 'I am ugly and I make Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty look pretty!'?" "Oh, it's on, bitch!" Kamella said while firing magic at Marisa while Marisa quickly dodged. "BRING IT, HAG!"

Nitori cut the sign in half with her hacksaw and installed a spring in the ball whenever she was required to jump with the ball. "The ball jumps with you? HA! This is NOT a freaking skateboard." She said before climbing on the ball and started rolling around. "Hey! This is easy!" She exclaimed as the spring from the ball made it jump, and then landed, almost making her lose her balance. "Whoa! Easy there, girl..." She told herself.

Mario shot out from the Launch Star and launched out of the Battlerock, while an epic explosion happened behind him. "Usually, that happens with Luigi." He muttered while rubbing his head and then landing. "Aha! There's the star!" He exclaimed. He then picked up a Bob-omb, ran, and then threw it, causing the cage to explode, then Mario got in the cannon and then launched to the star. "GOT IT!" He then hit his head on a rotating platform before blasting off to the Observatory.

Kamella and Marisa were both on the ground panting, both were exhausted, blood can be seen from both. They both received heavy damage. "This should end it." They both said at the same time as they both jumped in the air. Kamella charged a powerful magic spell while Marisa charged up the Master Spark. "DIIIIIE!" They both yelled as they both launched their magic at them. Both of the magic spells collided into each other, but Marisa and Kamella weren't giving up. "Gotta...STAY...STRONG..." Marisa thought to herself. Suddenly, the Luma inside her hat gave Master Spark a huge boost, as the laser pushed through Kamella's laser spell and hit her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed and disappeared, causing the wand to break and the star appear right in front of Marisa. "Too easy." She said, and limped to the star and grabbed it. "Where's Eirin when you need her?" She asked herself before falling on one knee. She then got on her broom and flew back to the Observatory.

"WHOOOOOOOOA!" Nitori yelled as she rolled down a ramp. "Holy CRAP...that was awesome!" She exclaimed as she stopped rolling down a ramp. She then rolled, crushing any Goomba in her way. "They see me rollin', they be hatin'!" She giggled. "More like 'They be getting crushed.'" She laughed at her own joke before jumping really high to the goal. "There it is!" She exclaimed and then put the ball in. The ball broke and the star hovered over to her. "That was awesome." She said as she grabbed it and flew back to the Observatory.

Nitori landed in front of the Lumas. "Got the sta-hey, why is everyone gathered around?" She asked. Mario turned around and looked at Nitori. "Marisa collapsed." He told her.


	14. Sweets, Tops, and Pads?

"What do you MEAN Marisa collapsed?!" Nitori worriedly asked. "She got in a huge fight with Kamella, one of the nastiest Magikoopa's out there." Polari told her. "She's losing a lot of blood."

Nitori snapped her fingers. "I have a solution to this problem!" She exclaimed as she took her backpack off of her and brought out a wrench and machine parts. "What are you...?" Mario asked. "I'm an Engineer, I make stuff!" Nitori told him and then got to work on whatever she was working on.

Exactly ONE minute later, she was done. "There we go!" she exclaimed and put Marisa on the machine. "I call it the Life Saver. It restores your blood and heals you!" She plugged Marisa in the machine and smiled. "There we go." "How long does this take...?" Mario asked. "Around a few hours." She said.

"Hey, has anyone noticed a Hungry Luma near the Terrace?" Yellow Toad asked, pointing to it. "About time you noticed me! I'm hungry! I want 400 freaking Star bits over here!" "Wow, hungry much?" Toad asked. "More like a hungry bastard." Marisa said, as she woke up. "Marisa, you need your rest." Nitori told her.

"Well, we're down to two." Polari said. "Two?" Toadette asked. "Who was the fourth?" She asked. "...I'd rather not say it, it's like taboo when Marisa's around." Polari replied. "...Okay, weird."

Mario went to the Fountain. "I'll go back to Battlerock, there's something I like about the place." "Then I'll give that freaking Hungry Luma 400 Star bits." Nitori said as she dug into her bag and pulled out a Machine gun and put Star Bits into her. "Where'd you get that Machine gun?" Marisa asked. "I invented it before Bowser invaded Gensokyo." She replied. "Now...lock and load!" She exclaimed as she locked on to the Hungry Luma who opened his mouth to await the yummy Star bits. "Okay, I'll be at Battlerock now." Mario said as he walked to the Fountain.

Nitori pulled the trigger, as tons of starbits fired at the Hungry Luma, and all this time, Nitori shook...probably because the Machine Gun was quite unstable. "I SHOULD'VE INVENTED A MORE STABLE MACHINE GUUUUUUUN!"

Even though it was unstable, she managed to get all the starbits in the Hungry Luma. She put the machine gun away and still shook violently. "And I thought Cirno was unstable when she's on a sugar rush..." Marisa muttered. "Remind me to visit Gensokyo wearing protective gear." Toad said.

Nitori snapped out of it a few seconds later and launched to Sweet Sweet Galaxy.

Mario looked around while on a UFO planet. "What's with all the tops?" He wondered before kicking a Top minion to an electric fence, then freeing a Luma as he transformed into a launch star and blasted off.

Nitori landed and looked around. "Oh...my...god." She jawdropped at her surroundings. "Cirno is going to be SO jealous." She giggled and then smirked. "No...I gotta stay strong...I do not want to make Cirno ma-...AH HELL WITH IT! IT'S GONNA BE WORTH IT, EVEN IF SHE USES PERFECT FREEZE ON ME!" She yelled as she ran to cake right in front of her.

Mario landed on one last planet and looked around. "What is that annoying noise?" Mario wondered as he got to the top of the planet. He then noticed an arena. "What's with this arena?" He asked himself as he walked in it. He then looked up and saw a huge top landing in front of him. "What the...?"

Nitori was busy eating chocolate cake when she noticed a floating knife right next to her. "A floating knife in this galaxy? Well thanks, I was going to cut this ca-Oh no." The knife then proceeded to stab her on the arm. "OW!" The knife disappeared and a certain angry maid stood there in front of her a second later.

"You act like a child in a candy store...or in this case, a child in a candy galaxy." She said. "Well EXCUUUUUUUUSE ME, Sakuya! You know I love sweets!" "Yes, and we're supposed to collect Power Stars and find Marisa so we can think of something to get rid of Bowser." "Well you could've told me that before you had to KNIFE ME!" She yelled at Sakuya as she smirked. "Seriously, now I know how Patchy felt whenever she mentioned the word 'pads'." "What...did you say?" Sakuya asked her, eye twitching. "Yeah, I said the word 'pads', what'ya gonna do about it?" "You know how I am EXTREMELY SENSTIVE ABOUT MY CHEST!" Sakuya snapped, as she threatened to bring out one of her knives. "Oh god...I think I should run." She said as she then ran, throwing any cake or cookies behind her.

Mario stared at the top in wonder, the top then jumped up and landed, as it looked at Mario in anger. "You want to rumble?" Mario asked then got in her fighting stance. "Then lets rumble."

Nitori then tripped over a gumdrop. "OKAY, WHO TRIPS OVER A GUMDROP?!" Nitori yelled. "You do." Sakuya told her, knife still in her hand. "Right..." She said before getting up and then went for the Power star...and slipping on mint ice cream. "Okay, is Hina here too?" "No, you're just clumsy when I'm chasing you." Sakuya told her.

"Okay, why are you sensitive about your chest?" Nitori asked. "I mean, it's stupid. Your chest is small...pads make it bigger." Big mistake.

Meanwhile at the Observatory...

"You guys hear screaming too, right?" Marisa asked. "Yep." Toad said. "How can one hear screaming in the vacuum of space?" Toadette asked. "How can we breathe in space?" Blue Toad asked. "Um..." Toadette thought for a minute. "I dunno." "Then don't question the logic here..." He told her.

Back at Sweet Sweet Galaxy...

"You're lucky I didn't aim higher." Sakuya said as she walked over to the star. "Yeah, but it's gonna be PAINFUL to sit down for a while." She looked down where the knife is at. "Here goes nothing..."

With Luigi...

"Okay, either someone is screaming, or I'm going insane." He said. "It's probably the latter." He said as he kept pacing around. "Still, how am I gonna get out?"

Back at the galaxy...

Sakuya picked up the star. "Do you have to scream so loud?" "IT'S PAINFUL! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO AIM DOWN THERE?" "You always complain about that one meme. 'An arrow to the knee'." "BUT A KNIFE TO THE KNEE?! HOW IS THAT BETTER?!" She screamed at her. "To me, it's funny and it's karma." "Bitch." Nitori muttered. "What'd you say?" Sakuya asked. "NOTHING!" Nitori panicked. "I thought so." Sakuya said as she picked up Nitori and flew to the Observatory.

Mario kicked Topmaniac to the electric fence one final time before he exploded and a star appeared in front of Mario. "Too easy." He said before grabbing it.

Nitori and Sakuya landed in the Observatory. "Sakuya?" Marisa asked. "Marisa...why are you...?" "It's a long story." Polari said.

* * *

**Don't mess with the maid!**


	15. Marisa vs Bowser Fight One!

Mario walked out of the Fountain and then walked up to the others. "Hey...who's this?" Sakuya turned around and looked at Mario. "I'm Sakuya Izayoi, maiden of the Scarlet Devil mansion." "Also a bitch when 'pads' are mentioned." Nitori muttered, who receieved a knife to the head. "Did you just kill her?" Toad asked. "No, my knives do not kill. They just knock people out." "Oh." Toad said, looking down at the knocked out Nitori.

"Wait a minute." Sakuya looked at Mario. "You wouldn't happen to be Mario...would you?" "Oh god...not another girl who thinks I'm cute." He thought to himself. "Yes."

Sakuya smiled and brought out a paper and a pen. "Can you give me your autograph? A friend of mine is a huge fan of yours and will be happy that you signed it." "Oh sure, I'm honored." Mario said and then signed it. "Here ya go." He gave it back to Sakuya. "Thanks." "That friend wouldn't happen to be Patchy, would it?" Marisa asked. "Maybe." Sakuya smiled.

Polari floated up to them. "We have located Bowser." He said, as Marisa's eyes widened. Suddenly, Nitori's machine made a 'ding' sound, and Marisa was unstrapped from her machine. "Oh thank god, I was getting really bored." She said and stretched. "So where is that bitch?" "In a Star Reactor, you can reach it from the fountain." Before he could say anything else, Marisa got on her broom and flew to the Fountain, got in the Launch Star and blasted off to the Star Reactor.

"Wait, Marisa!" Mario tried to run after her, but Sakuya placed a hand on Mario's shoulder. "Don't worry; she knows what she's doing." "I hope so, Bowser shows no mercy when he battles." He said, sighing. "You'll have to trust her. I'm aware that Bowser kidnapped your princess, but Reimu is like a sister to Marisa. You would do the same if Bowser decided to kidnap your brother." "You're right." Mario said as he sat down. "All we have to do is wait."

Marisa landed at the Star Reactor, determination in her eyes. "No one kidnaps my friend and gets away with it."

Before she could take her first step, Kamek appeared in front of her. "Well well well, what do we have here?" He asked. "Kamek...you have guts to show your face again after what you did to me at the Shrine." "I admit, you are very skilled." Kamek told her. "But, you will die when you face Bowser. I advise you to turn back." "Dude, you're looking at the chick who took down Kamella. You think Bowser scares me?" "Don't say I didn't warn you. You don't want Reimu to think you're actually dead." "Hey, Kamek." Marisa looked at him. "I have a message for her. Tell her that I'm alive and will kick Bowser's ass for her." "I won't promise anything." Kamek told her. "Oh, and I have a message for you." "Oh?" "Fuck you." Kamek cackled. "Thank you, I'm very flattered." He then turned around and flew away.

Marisa walked forward and looked up. "So that's where he's at." She muttered. "Well, time to kick some ass." She said as she ran up.

Kamek landed in front of Peach's castle and walked in. "Oh, I'll give her a message." He smirked and walked downstairs.

Peach was right next to Reimu, sighing. "Reimu, I know you miss your friend, but you have to believe in her. Mario and Luigi were shot down by Kamek as well, but they don't go down that easily. And Marisa, I'm certain she's determined to save you." Peach said. Reimu looked at Peach and smiled a little, wiping a tear from her eye. "You really think so?" "I'm positive." She smiled.

"I have a message for you." Kamek said, as he walked up to the cell. "What is it?" Reimu asked, giving Kamek a dirty look while asking. "We have sent search teams to look for your friend. A Fly Guy came to me and told me they found Marisa." Reimu's eyes widened and smiled. "She really isn't dead." "See? I told you!" Peach smiled.

"You didn't let me finish." Kamek said, as the girls looked at him. "The Fly Guy told me that they FOUND her, but she's dead. She didn't survive the impact when she landed." Reimu's eyes widened in horror, hands over her mouth in shock, tears fell from her eyes.

Peach shot Kamek a dirty look. "You're lying." "Oh no, my dear princess. It is the truth. The Hakurei girl is letting the truth sink in. Her best friend is dead." He turned around and laughed evilly while walking away. Peach still gave him a dirty look. She wasn't trusting this at all.

Kamek walked back up the stairs. "Marisa might kill me...but it was worth it."

Marisa suddenly stopped and looked around. "Why do I have this feeling that Reimu thinks I'm really dead?" She then dismissed that feeling. "Don't be silly...I don't go down that easily."

"Well well well, look who showed up." Said a voice. "That voice." Marisa's eye twitched and looked up, seeing Bowser looking down at her. "I assume you came to destroy me?" Bowser asked, smiling. "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I AM!" She yelled at Bowser. "I admit, you have guts to appear before me. I'm actually impressed." Bowser admitted. "However, you will die before you can reach me." He breathed fire at her, as she quickly dodged. "You think you can stop me from reaching you?" Marisa asked, as she cracked her knuckles. "Challenge accepted."

Marisa got on her broom and flew up, avoiding the fire breath from Bowser, while firing some danmaku at Bowser. Bowser avoided that and breathed fire again, but Marisa dodged and then landed in front of him.

"Impressive." Bowser told her. "But you will die right here." "Bring it on, turtle boy!" Marisa exclaimed. Bowser roared, then suddenly they were taken up to a planet above them. Marisa landed, and then Bowser landed. "Show me what you got!" Marisa told him.

Bowser jumped and landing, creating a shockwave to Marisa. "Really dude?" Marisa raised an eyebrow before jumping over it. "That's got to be the lamest att-" Bowser then smashed right into her, causing her to get launched a few feet. "Heh, don't get cocky." Bowser told her while smirking. Marisa wiped some blood from her mouth. "Oh I'm just getting started."

Bowser jumped up and was about to crush Marisa, who was standing on a blue orb, as Marisa backflipped and Bowser landed...and shattering the orb causing his tail to get on fire. Marisa saw her chance and fired a Master Spark at him, causing him to trip and fall on his shell, and then Marisa ran to him and fired several bullets at him, causing Bowser to take more damage before he got up.

"Why you little..." Bowser said, glaring at her. "You won't be so lucky that time." "Bring it, bitch!" Marisa exclaimed, as she got ready for Bowser to attack again.

Bowser breathed fire at Marisa, as she jumped out of the way and fired danmaku at him, as Bowser turned around, as they bounced off of his shell. "Your bullets can't harm me that easily!" Bowser told her. "Some defense system..." Marisa muttered. Bowser then got in his shell and spun around, trying to land a hit on Marisa.

Marisa avoided every single attack, then Bowser got out of his shell, jumped up and slammed down on the ground. But where did he land?

"MY TAIL!" Bowser screamed while running around. Marisa fired Master Spark again at Bowser, and then fired danmaku at him, and Bowser got up, giving her a serious death glare. "What, did you give up?" Marisa asked. "No, I'm just getting warmed up." He said. He then got in his shell and rolled to her.

Marisa jumped up to avoid Bowser. "HA! Missed!" She smirked, but suddenly Bowser got out of his shell and kicked Marisa while she was still in the air. He then ran to Marisa, jumped up and then elbowed her on her chest, causing Marisa to cough out a lot of blood.

Bowser picked up Marisa and threw her to the ground, Marisa weakly looked up at Bowser. "I told you that you were going to fall before me." He raised up his foot, aiming at Marisa's head. "Any last words?" He asked. Marisa smirked. "Boom."

Suddenly, Bowser was blasted several feet behind her and landing on his back. "What the heck?!" He asked, as Marisa got up, wiping blood from her forehead. "A bomb, I dropped it when you picked me up." Suddenly, the gravity changed, as they both landed back on the ground.

Bowser got up and looked at Marisa. "I admit, you are a worthy opponent." He admitted. "However, you'll need to train more and get stronger. I will get stronger too." Marisa looked at Bowser and nodded. "I'll take you down, and rescue my friend." Bowser smirked at Marisa. "I'll see you then." Bowser then jumped up and disappeared, leaving a Grand Star behind.

Marisa grabbed it and then smiled. "That brute won't know what's coming for him." She smirked.

* * *

**I dunno about you, but now I want Kamek dead after what he told Reimu after I wrote this chapter...**


	16. Treasure Hunting and rescue!

**To Ziden115: **What galaxy are you referring to?

* * *

Marisa landed in front of everyone and threw the Grand Star to the core like a Frisbee. Another part of the Observatory lit up, revealing the Kitchen and Bedroom.

"Why are you all scratched up?" Nitori asked, who just woke up after receiving a knife to the head. "Bowser." Marisa told her as she collapsed to the ground, exhausted. "Man, he was strong." "I told ya." Mario said. "Hey. After I beat him, he called me a worthy opponent and told me to get stronger as he will get stronger too." "Bowser complimenting?! That's not exactly his specialty." Mario said, surprised.

Polari floated up to them. "Two new Galaxies have been rediscovered." "And what are they?" Sakuya asked. "Beach Bowl Galaxy and Ghostly Galaxy." Polari replied. "Eh, you two can go to them." Marisa said as she stretched. "This witch is gonna take a nap." She said as she walked away. "If it's just two Galaxies, I'll stick with Marisa." Nitori said and then followed Marisa.

Polari shrugged and looked at Mario and Sakuya. "I also have something to tell you." "What is it?" Mario asked. "We have located Luigi in Ghostly Galaxy, he's trapped. But someone already made contact to Ghostly Galaxy. The person is female, and has two swords but she can't break through saving Luigi." "That would be Youmu." Sakuya told him as they walked to the Kitchen.

"So, you take Ghostly Galaxy while I take Beach Bowl?" Mario asked. "Sure, why not?" Sakuya shrugged as Mario got in the Launch Star and flew off. Sakuya soon got in the Launch Star and flew to Ghostly Galaxy.

Mario landed in Beach Bowl and looked around. "Luigi is gonna be jealous." He said then noticed a vine. "...He's gonna be REALLY jealous!" He exclaimed and then jumped into and swung around. "THIS IS SO FUUUUUN!"

Sakuya landed and looked around. "So that's the mansion?" She asked herself while walking to it. "Hmm...so dull and...boring." She walked on the walkway and was immediately greeted by a Chain Chomp. "Guard dog, huh?" She quickly jumped out of the way and looked behind to see the Chain Chomp crush Goombas and Spiders in its path. "Not a very smart one."

Mario landed in the water and swam back up. "Heh, never had this much fun since I was at Delfino." He swam to the shore and got out. "When I wasn't scrubbing the place up..." He muttered, still mad that Jr had to go and ruin the fun.

"What's that shiny thing?" A penguin asked, as they looked down. "Hmm?" Mario wondered and looked down. "You mean that triangle thingy?" Another penguin asked. "Yes!" The other exclaimed, as Mario looked down. "Interesting." "I wonder if it's treasure." "Well DUH! It is!"

Sakuya walked in the mansion and was greeted by Boos. "Those ghosts are cuter than Yuyuko." She said as she led them to a light beam, the Boos followed her and then disappeared in the light. "Was it me, or were they blushing?" She thought as she picked up the key and walked to the door.

Mario swam around, already collected three star chips. He then turned a corner and saw a star chip next to a cave. Mario picked it up and was greeted by some eels. "OH CRAP!" He thought as he swam up to the surface. "Okay, that was freaky." He said. "Luigi would've fainted at the sight of it."

Luigi paced around back and forth, still freaking out wondering what to do and then suddenly sneezed. "I must be allergic to dark rooms..."

Sakuya collected the five star chips while looking at the Black holes in the windows. "How am I not getting sucked in is beyond me." She thought as she launched off the Launch Star.

Mario swam around, looking around for the last Star chip. "That chip could be anywhere." He thought, as he passed a Penguin who was looking at a box curiously. "I wonder what's in this box." The penguin thought while looking at it. Mario turned around and spun into it, revealing the last star chip! "Aww...just some lame thing." The Penguin said disappointed, as Mario grabbed it and spun into the Launch Star.

"Hey, who are you?" Luigi asked, looking out the caged window looking at Sakuya. "I'm Sakuya, friends with Marisa!" She told him. "I've come to rescue you!" "Oh thank god..." Luigi sighed with relief. Sakuya then walked in the door, and heard a girl scream. "...Youmu's still afraid of ghosts? Weird, considering Yuyuko is a ghost." She thought before walking in.

Youmu did scream all right...because a Boo was looking at her and blushing too. "G-get away from me, you freak!" Youmu exclaimed, as the Boo suddenly turned around and pulled out some random roses for Youmu. Youmu didn't even budge.

Suddenly the Boo disappeared and in its place was Sakuya. "Don't come near me!" Youmu yelled, as Sakuya kneeled down in front of her. "Youmu, it's me...Sakuya." Youmu turned her head and saw Sakuya. "Sakuya!" She exclaimed and then hugged her. "Why are you afraid of ghosts anyways?" She asked. "They're creepy! I hate them." "And yet, you played Luigi's Mansion AND Dark Moon without any trouble. And the fact that Yuyuko is a ghost." "Well, the ghosts in both of the games are adorable while I've been with Yuyuko all my life." "And yet, a Boo scares you?" "...Don't ask, they creeped me when I played Super Mario Sunshine...and don't get me STARTED on King Boo!" Sakuya sighed. "Sometimes, I just don't get you." She then noticed a white Mushroom with a creepy smile near them.

Mario walked around and suddenly, he heard screaming. "Huh?" He turned around. "I think I'm losing it."

Marisa suddenly woke up from her nap. "Okay, whose bright idea was it to scream in my ear?" "It wasn't mine." Nitori said, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, that's not AS creepy as Slenderman." Toad said, as the screaming continued. "I think my glasses broke!" Blue Toad exclaimed.

Rosalina was covered in cake batter since the screaming startled her. "Right when I was making a chocolate cake..." She muttered.

Luigi was frozen like a statue, his face totally pale. "Mama mia..."

"Youmu! YOUMU! Calm down! I just transformed into a Boo!" Youmu stopped screaming and took a couple deep breaths. "You could've just told me!" Youmu told her. "I was going to until you screamed..." Sakuya muttered then noticed another Boo Mushroom. "Hey, I think that's for you too." She said as Youmu nervously looked at it. "Oh, do I seriously have too?" She asked before poking it. She then opened her eyes and looked around. "Huh, I actually look cute." "And yet, they still scare you? Sometimes I don't get your logic here." "Neither does Yuyuko."

Luigi's face returned back to its original color. "Okay, the screaming stopped...i'm good." He said and then turned around. And what did he see? Two female Boos.

Mario grabbed the star and heard screaming again. "Is that Luigi?" He wondered.

Marisa's eyes widened. "Nitori...did that sound like a guy?" "Yes...why?" "Because it sounds like Luigi..."

"Okay, now my glasses are REALLY broken!" Blue Toad exclaimed. "Great, now people won't think of you as a nerd now." Toadette smiled. "Oh very funny." He muttered.

Rosalina was COVERED in cake batter...every inch of her. "It's a good thing we have a shower in the observatory." She said. "But what is with the loud screaming?"

The two ghosts sighed and then went into some light and changed back into their original selves. "Luigi! It's just us!" Sakuya said. "Oh." Luigi said, calming down. "But what was with the first scream?" He wondered. "Youmu. She's afraid of Boos as well." "Ah...something we have in common." Luigi said, as Youmu smiled. "I also found this." Luigi said as he pulled out a star. "I was just waiting for Mario to come save me." "Well, you got saved by two girls." Youmu giggled.

Youmu looked at a wall and brought out her two swords. "Stand back." She ordered.

Outside the mansion, a circle shaped wall fell out of the mansion and landed on a Goomba. "Whoa, glad it didn't hit me." Another Goomba said...and then was landed on by Luigi. "SWEET FREEDOM!" He yelled. "To the Observatory!" He exclaimed, as the girls nodded and followed Luigi.

* * *

**It's said that in Touhou Wiki that Youmu is actually afraid of ghosts. The things you learn, no?**


	17. Racing, Swimming, and a Bubble?

Youmu, Sakuya and Luigi landed in the Observatory. "Man, it feels good to be back!" Luigi exclaimed. "Hey guys!" Luigi said. Toad and the others turned around, shocked to see Luigi. "Dude, you're alive!" Toad said. "Who's alive? I can't see because my glasses are broken!" Blue Toad muttered, trying to see in front of him.

"L-Luigi? Is that really...?" Luigi turned around and saw Marisa in front of him, then he smiled. "It's really me." He then saw tears fall from Marisa's eyes and was confused. "Marisa?" He asked, tilting his head. Nitori walked next to her. "So this is Luigi?" Nitori asked, then looked at Marisa. "Marisa? Why are you crying?" Sakuya and Youmu looked at Marisa, confused. "I've never seen her like that." Youmu said.

Marisa then ran to Luigi and tackled him. "Oh, Luigi! I was so worried about you!"

"Okay, I'm confused...WHY is Marisa worried?" Toadette asked, as Mario told her about what happened. "Oh..." "Wait, so I'm like a brother to you?" Luigi asked. "Yeah..." Marisa said, trying not to blush. "I care about you and Mario very much since we met."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sakuya said, as she pulled out another paper and pen for Luigi. "Autograph?" Luigi asked. "Yeah, a friend has a huge major crush on you." "Patchy, in love with Luigi?" Marisa asked. "The dude is a scaredy cat!" "Correction, I'm not a scaredy cat, I just happen to keep my distance from enemies." Luigi told her as he signed it as Sakuya put the paper and pen away.

"I forgot to ask, but who's this?" Mario asked, looking at Youmu. "I'm Youmu Konpaku, Yuyuko's Body Guard, gardener and fencing instructor." "Fencing?" Toad asked. "Ugh, I HATE fencing." "What do you mean?" Youmu asked. "I tried fencing at the Summer Olympics in Beijing, I got my ass whooped by Blaze!" "You were a referee there." Mario said. "I know, but I wanted to try it!" Toad told him. "Blaze is a fierce fencer." Mario admitted. "Which is why I got in second place because I had to face her." "Who was in third place?" Marisa asked. "Sonic, he destroyed Bowser in fencing, but got cocky while taking me on." Mario said. "And yet, you can't beat him during a brawl?" Toad asked, confused.

Polari floated up to them. "A couple Galaxies have been rediscovered." "Sweet! What are they?" Marisa asked. "Bubble Breeze Galaxy, Buoy Base Galaxy, Hurry-Scurry Galaxy and Sling Pod Galaxy." "I'm sorry, did you say Hurry-Scurry?" Nitori asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeeeeah, I don't know why it's called that." Polari said, shrugging.

"I'll take Bubble Breeze!" Luigi exclaimed. "It sounds relaxing!" "Fine, I'll take Buoy Base." Nitori said. "I'll take Hurry-Scurry..." Mario muttered. "It sounds stupid, but I'll take it." "Then I'll take Sling Pod." Youmu said.

Polari looked at Marisa and Sakuya. "There's still a couple stars in Ghostly Galaxy, and Beach Bowl." Marisa looked at Sakuya. "I'll take Ghostly Galaxy." Sakuya said. "Alright, I'll take Beach Bowl." Marisa said.

A Hungry Luma looked at Youmu and smiled. "Hiya! I need 400 Star bits in order to transform!" "400 FREAKING STAR BITS?!" Youmu screamed. "Just use my Machine Gun! I made it more stable!" Nitori yelled as she picked up the machine gun and placed it in front of Youmu. "Here ya go!" She smiled and then flew to the Kitchen. "You sure you know what you're doing?" Mario asked. "Yeah...I think I can handle it. If I can survive one of Reisen's bullets, I can handle a machine gun." "Okay then." Mario said and then walked in the fountain.

Nitori landed in Buoy Base. "Oh. My. Freaking. God. Water!" she exclaimed and happily dived in and manipulated it as she pleased, and unintentionally sending a Torpedo Ted to an anchor with some current.

Luigi landed at Bubble Breeze. "This is Bubble Breeze?" He asked as he looked around. "I was expecting bubbles..." Luigi said and then noticed a sign. "Hmm?" He wondered and then read it. "DANGER! Poisonous Swamp! Do not jump or fall in!" The sign read. "Poisonous swamp?" Luigi's eye twitched. "Kill. Me. Now."

Mario landed in Hurry-Scurry and looked around. "This...is Hurry-Scurry Galaxy? IT'S ONLY ONE FREAKING PLANET!" He yelled and then looked down. "What kind of platforms are these?" He wondered and then poked it. The platform made an odd sound, shrunk and disappeared forever. "Shrinking platforms huh?" He thought and then ran to the Launch Star. "Well, time to go to that planet." He said as he launched from it.

Youmu was shaking violently as the Hungry Luma smiled and transformed. "Oh god, why did you have to invent a shaky machine?" She asked before blasting off.

Sakuya landed in Ghostly Galaxy and walked around. "No walkway this time?" She asked herself and then launched from it. "So I'm not going in the mansion again? I wonder where I'm headed."

Marisa landed in Beach Bowl, and looked around. "Oh god, I should've brought my bikini if I knew I was gonna be blasted off to space." She muttered and then shrugged. "Oh well, what am I gonna do?"

Nitori swam up to the surface to breathe and noticed platforms in front of her. "Were those there before?" She asked before climbing up, then made stairs made entirely out of water and climbed up it. "Better than wall-jumping."

Luigi got in the bubble and floated around. "Hey, this isn't that bad!" He smiled and then noticed he was heading to a floating bomb. "Oh great..." He muttered.

Mario landed and noticed musical notes lying around. "Okay...I guess I'll have to go get them then?" He questioned and then ran collecting musical notes. When he grabbed them, the notes started playing one of the songs from Super Mario Bros 3. "Why does this sound familiar?" He wondered.

Youmu looked at a random sling pod. "What is this?" She asked and as soon as she poked it, it grabbed her and then slung to the next sling pod. "WHOOOOOOA!"

Sakuya looked at a giant Boo as she walked up to it. "Hehehe, I see you came for that." The Boo said as he pointed to a Star way in the distance. "You'll have to race me in order to get it." "Alright..." Sakuya said as she got ready to race.

Marisa looked down and saw a Golden Shell that a Penguin was holding. "Golden shell? Awesome!" She said as she dived in. "That shell is mine." She thought.

Nitori made several water blocks from her water stairs to stop the Thwomps from crushing her. "Too easy." She smiled as she went through the water as the Thwomps was having a difficult time trying to slam through it.

Luigi was guided by the winds of the fans and he eventually made it to the launch star and blasted off. "Thank god I didn't die." He smiled and then landed and saw another bubble. "Oh look! Another bubble!" He said as he got in...he then noticed tons of moving bombs. "...Screw me." He muttered.

Mario grabbed the last note as the Black Hole below him disappeared and it transformed into a star. "Whoa, that was cool!" He said as he fell to it and grabbed it.

Youmu was grabbed by a Pull Star and she looked around. "Bombs everywhere?" She asked. "Okay, I hope I survive this...that black hole is making me nervous."

Sakuya flew around really fast while the Boo was right behind her. They were neck and neck. "She's very fast." The Boo thought. "I might not make it."

Marisa grabbed the Gold Shell and swam up. "Hey! So not cool!" A penguin exclaimed. "Great, and we were SO close to get an A!" Another penguin muttered. Marisa jumped out of the water and looked at the shell. "Man, I can't wait to show Reimu." "That Golden Shell is an A! You get this as a reward!" An older penguin said as he gave it to her. "Wait, are you even one of my students?" He asked. "Uh...no?" Marisa asked, while giving the penguin a confused look. And then flew off with a gold shell.

Nitori ran up a water spiral while collecting the Blue Star chips. "So easy to manipulate water!" She smiled and then got to the top. A Pull Star managed to pull her up and take her a round planet above where a Star awaited. "There you are!" She exclaimed as she flew over to get it and flew off back to the Observatory.

Luigi opened his eyes to see the Power Star right in front of him. "I'm alive?" He asked and then smiled. "Booyah! I don't have a scratch on me!" And the bubble floated to a floating mine that was rotating next to the star...boom. Luigi was on the ground covered in smoke and coughed out smoke as well. "I hate it when I jinx it." She muttered as he grabbed the star.

A Sling Pod grabbed Youmu as it aimed for the Star. But some firebars just happened to be in her way. "Oh god..." She closed her eyes as the Sling Pod threw her to the star. She opened her eyes and grabbed the star. "Oh thank god...I didn't get burned." She suddenly felt something hot near her leg as she looked down and noticed part of her dress was on fire. "Oh great...this is my favorite dress." She said as she put out the flame and flew back to the Observatory.

"I give you this star." The Boo said as he gave it to her. "You're the fastest." "Thanks" Sakuya said as she took it and flew off.

Mario was talking with Toad while he waited for everyone. And then everyone landed one by one.

"Hey Luigi? Why are you so...smoky?" Toadette asked. "Don't ask." He muttered while Youmu landed. "What happened to your dress?" Marisa asked. "Freaking firebar things." Youmu muttered. "IT RUINED MY FAVORITE DRESS!" She screamed. Sakuya landed and noticed Youmu's dress. "I can fix it for ya, I'm a very good seamstress." She smiled at her. "Oh thanks!" Youmu smiled.

Polari floated to them and looked at them. "We located another Grand Star."

* * *

**If Patchy has a major crush on Luigi...Oh, I can imagine the fight between her and Daisy...**


	18. Nitori and Mario vs Bowser Jr

"Where is it?" Marisa asked. "In an Airship Armada...Bowser Jr has it." "That little brat?" Mario asked. "You gotta be kidding me." "I'll take him down." Marisa said, pounding her fist.

"No, let me." Nitori said. "You're all pretty worn out from those Galaxies." "What do you mean?" Marisa asked. "Well, you're soaking wet from Beach Bowl, Luigi is covered in soot, Sakuya is busy fixing Youmu's dress, Youmu is sitting down looking at the stars with a bikini on."

"What about you?" Marisa asked. "You went through water in Buoy Base." "Yes, but remember! I can manipulate water! So I'm not even wet at all." "What about Mario? He doesn't even have a scratch on him." "That's because I had to collect musical notes on ONE planet. It didn't make any sense." He sighed and then looked at Nitori. "I'll come with you." "Alright then!" Nitori walked to the Kitchen and looked back. "We'll be back!"

Marisa sighed and sat down. "I could've gone with them." "Well yes, but wet clothes kinda just slow ya down." Toad said. "That's true."

Nitori and Mario landed and looked around. "Lots of Airships." She said as she looked around. "Right now, we need to focus on taking down Jr." Mario said while stomping an Octogoomba while Nitori shot a few of them. "Yeah, I know." They walked to a cannon and they looked at each other. "Ladies first." Mario said. "Thanks." She said as she hopped in. "I know I can fly, but the dude is a gentleman." She thought while smiling, as the cannon aimed at a flagpole and blasted her off. Nitori grabbed the flagpole, turned around and did a couple somersaults in the air and landed. "Now THAT'S how you land!" She told herself and then heard Mario blasting from the cannon. But for some reason, the cannon made him overshoot the flagpole. Luckily, a pull Star grabbed him.

Nitori was sitting down, looking what's ahead, waiting for Mario. "Okay, I'm here." He said as Nitori got up. "I have a bad feeling about those weird floating things." Nitori said as she pointed to them. Mario looked to see them. "Huh, looks menacing." "I know, right? It gives me an uneasy feeling."

The two walked forward and the Sentry Beams sensed them and then opened fired at them. Nitori grabbed Mario by the hand and flew up, firing danmaku at the Sentry Beams, but it did no damage. However, one of the bullets bounced off and hit a Magikoopa in the head, then they landed in front of the cannon. "Thanks." Mario said. "No problem." Nitori smiled and then noticed Bullet Bills. "You get in the cannon, I'll distract them." She said. "Got it."

Nitori flew up, as the Bullet Bills noticed her and went after her, as Mario made a direct shot to the flag pole, as he grabbed the flag pole and watched Nitori firing at the Bullet Bills. Mario jumped off the pole and accidentally landed on a Wiggler's head. This of course made the Wiggler angry. "Oh crap." He muttered. Nitori happened to notice this while flying down to the airship and fired a bullet at the Wiggler's head, which killed him. Mario saw this and smiled as Nitori landed in front of him. "Boom, headshot." She smiled as both of them laughed.

They walked some more and then noticed a lever. "Hey, I wonder what this does." Mario wondered. "Well let's find out." She said as Mario pulled the lever.

The platform moved, and the two were bombarded by cannonballs from airships. "I got this." Nitori said as she fired bullets at the cannonballs. Eventually, the firing stopped and the platform reached the final airship. "You ready?" Mario asked. "More than ever." She replied as she picked up Mario and flew up on top of the airship.

The two heard laughter and then Bowser Jr showed up on an airship. "So that's Jr? Wow, I was expecting somebody more intimidating. All we got right here is a shrimp." Jr's eye twitched while Mario tried to hide a laugh...which he failed miserably. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP?!" He yelled at Nitori. "Oh I dunno, how many shrimps are there besides you?" "ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Jr yelled as he fired Bullet Bills at Nitori, as she just held up her hand and fired a couple bullets from her hand, as they hit the Bullet Bills. "Wow, I think someone needs some anger management." "I'LL DESTROY YOU AND MARIO!" He yelled as he fired more Bullet Bills.

Mario held up a Koopa and threw him to a wall, which the Bullet Bills stupidly followed and they crashed into a wall. "I'm okay..." The Koopa said, dazed.

Nitori was busy making a machine and was done in thirty seconds. She then grabbed said Koopa who was still dazed and aimed at Jr. "Steady...steady..." She then fired at the airship, which caused damage. "I call this one the Koopa Launcher, it fires like a crossbow." She explained to Mario. "Nice!" He exclaimed as he grabbed a Koopa and then put him on Nitori's machine. "NO! WAIT! I HAVE A FAMILY TO LOOK AFTER!" The Koopa screamed as Nitori fired the Koopa, which damaged Jr's airship some more.

Jr then called up a Magikoopa to deal with them, who then was shot in the head by a Koopa shell. "Pitiful." Nitori said as Mario gave her more ammo. "Thanks." She fired at the airship again.

Jr had enough and turned his ship around, this time fireballs were coming out of the mouth of the ship. They both ducked, as one fireball grazed the machine but no serious damage. "OH COME ON! THAT SHOULD'VE DESTROYED THAT MACHINE!" He yelled. "Man, he really has anger issues." Nitori said. "No kidding." Mario agreed.

Mario grabbed a Koopa and gave the Koopa to Nitori. "Thanks." She said as she put him in. "Wait!" The Koopa said as he pulled out a blindfold and put it in front of his eyes. "I'm ready." He said. "Okay then..." Nitori said as she fired, and the airship took more damage. "Where did he get the blindfold?" Mario asked. "Heck if I know." Nitori shrugged. They then noticed six Bullet Bills and a Magikoopa right in front of them...as one of the Bullet Bills accidentally hit the Magikoopa.

Nitori fired at the Bullet Bills and then aimed at Jr's ship. "This should do it." She thought to herself. "Ready..." Mario began as Nitori aimed while Bullet Bills came out of the cannons, ready to come out. "FIRE!" He ordered as Nitori fired. A direct hit.

Jr panicked and then got in his little Koopa Clown car. "YOU WON'T WIN THE NEXT TIME WE MEET!" He exclaimed and then flew off. Nitori had another Koopa ready and aimed at Jr. "Leave him be. He's long gone." Mario said. "Phew..." The Koopa said. "Well I can't let this Koopa go to waste." Nitori said as she launched the Koopa in the direction that Jr went. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" The Koopa screamed as his yelling faded. "It'd be funny if it actually hit him." Nitori said, smiling. "He's too far away, but I'd laugh if it did." Mario said as they both grabbed the Launch Star and flew off to the Observatory.

Jr landed in front of Peach's castle and got off his Clown car, grumbling to himself. "I hate them both." He said, as then he heard screaming. "Huh?" He wondered and then turned around. The same Koopa that Nitori launched hit Jr RIGHT in the head. The Koopa still flew and crashed into a wall, extremely dazed. "I'm okay..." He said before falling unconscious.

* * *

**You might be wondering when Hina will show up. Don't worry, she'll come soon! Who knows, maybe she'll come in the middle of a battle and unintentionally make the bad guy defeated? *Hint hint***


	19. Icy Powers

Nitori and Mario landed and Nitori threw the Grand Star into the core. "So how did it go?" Marisa asked, who was now completely dried off. "Well, let's just say that Nitori burned Bowser Jr and made him completely upset." Mario replied. "Nice!" Marisa exclaimed and high fived Nitori.

Polari came up to them. "Only two galaxies have been rediscovered." "Seriously?" Toad asked. "Yes, Gusty Garden Galaxy and Freezeflame Galaxy."

"I'll take Freezeflame." Marisa said. "You sure? It sounds cold." Luigi said. "Oh please, I can handle the cold! Cirno's Perfect Freeze didn't stop me! This will be nothing." "Okay then." "Then I'll take Gusty Garden." Sakuya said as she gave Youmu back her dress.

"It's in the Bedroom." Polari told them as he guided them to the Bedroom. "Whoa, nice bed." Marisa said as they walked in. "I had a bed like that...until Flandre had to come in my room." "What'd she do?" "Christmas day, she was the first to wake up and where did she go to first? My room. She kept pouncing on my bed so I would wake up, she kept scratching my bed like a cat until it was COMPLETELY DESTROYED!" "What'd you do?" Marisa asked. "I finally gave up and followed Flandre while waiting for the others to wake up. I had to use Koakuma's bed...and it is NOT comfy." "So wait, Koakuma is...sleeping on Patchy's bed...with her?" "Yep." Sakuya nodded. "Oh god..." Marisa shuddered.

Marisa got in the launch star and blasted off to Freezeflame and Sakuya got in next and blasted off to Gusty Garden.

Marisa landed and then immediately slipped and landed on her butt. "Ow..." She groaned in pain and then got up. "Landing on ice...that's not fair." She muttered and then tried to walk but slipped. "Okay..."

A penguin slid up to her and looked at Marisa. "Hey old lady, you suck at ice skating!" "What...did you call me?" "An old lady." "I am eighteen years old and you are calling me...OLD?!" "Eighteen years old? Ha! You skate like an old person! Therefore, you are an old lady." The penguin mocked and slid away on the ice. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Marisa yelled and ran...and then fell once again. She got back up struggling and looked at the penguin. "YOU ARE SO SLOW IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!" The penguin yelled. Marisa's fists clenched. "We'll see about that." She muttered and then started to ice skate to the penguin.

Sakuya landed and looked around. "My, this place really is beautiful." She said and then flew up to get a better look, and was suddenly taken away by the wind. "Whoa!" She exclaimed. "Well, better see where the wind is taking me."

Marisa finally caught the penguin and put him down. "Not bad old lady, I guess you got skating skills after all." He said as a Launch Star suddenly appeared. Marisa flipped the penguin off and skated to the Launch Star and flew off.

Sakuya landed on another planet. "Hey!" A bunny said as he hopped to her. "Use the fluff! It's fun in the wind!" Sakuya looked at it and then flew up. "I'll pass." She said and flew in the wind. "Sure, ruin the moment, why don't ya..." The bunny muttered.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Marisa screamed as she slid down a big slide...and then landed in the freezing cold water. She jumped out of the water and shivered violently. "Where's some hot chocolate when you need it?" She asked herself and then sneezed.

Marisa walked around and noticed an icy blue flower. "What is that?" She wondered and then poked it. Suddenly, her dress changed into an icy blue, her hat changed to a dark blue and her hair changed into Cirno's hair color. She looked at the ice behind her and noticed she changed completely. "Whoa, I look awesome!" She exclaimed and then suddenly fell into the water...however, a sudden ice platform broke her fall. "Whoa, I have ice powers!" She realized and skated around the water. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Sakuya landed on another planet and noticed Piranha Plants looking at her. "Those flower things that Patchy told me about." She thought to herself. She suddenly stopped time and threw some knives at both Piranha Plants. She resumed time and the knives punctured the plants. "Why use a Fire Flower when you can use knives?" She smiled and then flew to another planet.

Marisa jumped on the water pumps as they froze over and she looked around. "I wonder if I have any other fancy moves." She wondered and then held out her hand, an ice ball shot out of her hand and froze a random Goomba. "SWEET!" She exclaimed as she ran on the snow and jumped in the water to skate around some more.

Sakuya looked at a giant Purple Piranha plant as it tried to slam down on her, but she backflipped and then stabbed it with a knife to the head. It disappeared and a Launch Star appeared as it was aimed at a very large cube planet. "Well, let's check it out."

Marisa jumped on two more water pumps and then climbed up a ledge. "This rocks!" She said, and suddenly an ice ball almost hit her. "What the hell?!" She asked and then turned to see a huge ice ball shooting at her. "Did I invade your territory? Well, GET OVER IT!" She yelled as she fired danmaku at Baron Brr as the bullets strangely looked like icicles...

Sakuya landed and noticed a bunny. "A bunny?" She thought to herself. "Hey! Wanna play?" The bunny asked. "Uh...sure?" "Great! You'll have to come catch me in order to win!" The bunny then ran off while Sakuya just stood there. "I'll give him a ten second head start." She smirked.

Marisa ice skated to Baron Brr, as he fired at her, but quickly dodged it, she then flew up and then fired more danmaku at him. Baron Brr dodged and then tackled her, which caused her to lose her ice powers and Marisa landed in the water.

The bunny hid in the grass. "Heheh...she'll never find me here. Did that grandma seriously think she can outsmart a bunny?" Suddenly, he was pulled up by the ears and turned around to see Sakuya...while her eye was twitching. "What did you just call me?" "I...uh...called you a beautiful woman?" The bunny lied, hoping Sakuya wouldn't kill him. "I would kill you, but I know Tewi and Reisen would seriously hate me if I did, they love bunnies." "Phew..." "I'll have you know, I'm nineteen years old. I am not an old lady." She said angrily. The bunny sweated a little and gave her a Power Star. "Have mercy!" He said as Sakuya dropped him and took the star. "Thanks." She said and then flew off. "Are humans always this insane?" It wondered.

Marisa came out of the water shivering cold and then got on her broom. "Alright...you asked for it." She flew up high where Baron Brr couldn't reach her. "TAKE THIS!" She screamed as she fired Master Spark at him.

Baron Brr shattered into a million pieces upon impact and a power star was right there after Baron Brr was destroyed. Marisa landed and grabbed the star. "Alright...now I need some hot chocolate." She said as she flew back to the Observatory.

* * *

**Hot Chocolate sounds good right now...**


	20. Nitori vs Major Burrows

Marisa landed in the observatory still shivering. "Hey, why are you shivering?" Luigi asked. "Let's just say an ice cube tackled me to the frozen water." Marisa said and then walked to the Kitchen. "Is there any hot chocolate?" She asked. "We have a lot of hot chocolate. Help yourself." Rosalina told her. "Thanks." She said before heading into the kitchen.

"I guess I'll go to Freezeflame." Mario said. "Then I'll take Gusty Garden." Nitori said as they both walked in the Bedroom. "Okay, anyone else interested in going to some other Galaxies? There's still some stars left in other previous galaxies." Polari said. "Nah, we're taking a break." Luigi said, sitting down and looking at the stars with Toadette and Yellow Toad. "Okay then." Polari shrugged.

Marisa walked out of the kitchen and sat down. "Marshmallows too?" Sakuya asked. "Yeah, I just want to kick back and relax after being in frozen water." She then took a sip of the hot chocolate and smiled.

Nitori landed in Gusty Garden and looked around. "Why didn't Sakuya tell me this place is BEAUTIFUL?! Seriously, it makes Youkai Mountain look like NOTHING!" She exclaimed and then flew up, carried by the wind. "AWESOME!"

Mario landed on the ice and slid on it, but unlike Marisa, he kept his balance and skated around, collecting the star chips. "Haven't skated like this since I was at Vancouver! Ah, the Winter Olympics." He smiled at the moments when he beat Sonic's team in figure skating. He then skated to the Launch Star and blasted off.

Nitori landed on a very odd planet. "What kind of a planet is this?" She wondered and then flew up to take a better look. The planet was a question mark! "...You serious?" She asked herself and then landed. She then heard some Undergrunts moving around. "Maybe if I destroy them..."

Mario landed in a very hot planet. "Mama mia, it's hot!" He exclaimed and then noticed something very familiar. "Is that...what I think it is?" He wondered and then walked to it. The Fire Flower. He then picked it up and immediately absorbed it's power. "Heheh." He smirked and then threw fireballs at some fire urchins and some torches.

Nitori got rid of the Undergrunts and then blasted from a Launch Star...and happened to land on an apple planet. "What the heck?" she wondered. "Great, now i'm hungry." She muttered and then punched a stump in the ground really hard, causing a worm to move to another apple planet. "What the hell was that?" She asked before getting to the next planet.

Mario walked around, throwing fireballs at Fire urchins and torches. Suddenly, a wall in front of him suddenly raised from the ground as he looked up to see an upside-down platform beneath him. "Alright, time for some wall-jumping." He said.

Nitori punched the last stump, as the worm peeked it's head out in front of the Launch Star as she ran up the worm and launched from the launch star. "I'm just glad he wasn't hungry for Kappa..." She sighed with relief.

Mario worked his way to the final area when he noticed two torches next to a cell that's holding a Power Star. "Alright, time to light some torches!" He said as he ran to the torches while avoiding the Li'l Cinders who were trying to keep up with him.

Nitori landed on the final planet. "What's with the giant tree?" She wondered and then was immediately greeted by a giant mole, while a bunny was on a tree limb. "Think you can beat him, boiyoing?" "Boiwhatnow?" Nitori asked as Major Burrows punched her in the face. She quickly backflipped and brought out her wrench. "Alright..." She cracked her knuckles. "Let's dance." She immediately got to work on a machine, but Major Burrows was faster as he jumped out of the dirt and landed on the machine she was building. "OH COME ON!" Major Burrows then kicked her in the face.

Nitori got up, wiping blood from her nose. "Alright, I guess building is out of the option." She muttered as Major Burrows jumped out and tried to tackle her. Nitori fired danmaku at Major Burrows, making him fall on his back. She then jumped in the air and elbowed him in the gut.

Major Burrows kicked her off of him and was extremely angry. He dived in the ground while Nitori waited for him. His head popped up and charged at her. Nitori did a powerful kick to his face, which knocked back to the ground.

Suddenly, he popped up from RIGHT under Nitori, as she was launched in the air. Major Burrows then launched from the planet and elbowed Nitori while they were both in the air. But Burrows wasn't done yet. While he was still in the air, he decided to land on Nitori's chest...on one foot. Nitori coughed out tons of blood from this as Major Burrows picked her up and threw her to the ground.

Nitori weakly got up and fell on one knee, and then Major Burrows charged right at her, ramming into her at full speed like a speeding train. "Oooooh, that's gotta hurt!" the bunny winced in pain. Nitori barely could get up as Major Burrows raised his foot in the air. "FINISH HER!" The bunny yelled, as Major Burrows smirked evilly. Nitori closed her eyes, waiting for her end.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard, Burrows stopped what he was doing, foot still in mid-air and looked at the tree. Nitori still had her eyes closed.

All of a sudden, the tree started to fall! "WHOA!" The bunny yelled as he hopped off the tree. "TIIIIMBEEEEER!" He screamed. Major Burrows looked at the tree in shock, his eyes widened, it was going to fall right on him!

Nitori opened her eyes, only to see a tree right on top of a flattened Major Burrows. "Phew, good thing I got here just in time." A voice said. Nitori's eyes widened and looked to see who said it. A girl was where the tree stood. "H-Hina?" Hina smiled and then walked up to her. "Need a hand?" She asked in a gentle voice while she held out her hand to Nitori. Nitori smiled and took Hina's hand as the two friends embraced.

"Why did you have to break the tree, boiyoing?" The bunny asked, sad that the tree is now destroyed and on top of Major Burrows. "That wasn't even intentional." Hina replied as the two girls broke apart. "You see, I'm the misfortune goddess. I guess Nitori was lucky that I showed up." She smiled as she took the star from Major Burrows' hand.

Nitori suddenly collapsed from the damage that Major Burrows gave her. Hina's eyes widened and picked her up. "Oh god, Nitori!" She exclaimed as she picked her up and flew back to the Observatory.

"Misfortune Goddess...?" The bunny tried to comprehend what Hina told him. "THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE, BOIYOING!" He yelled

Mario walked up to the star and looked at it, the Fire Flower finally used up its power and disappeared. "Well, time to go back to the observatory." He said and then flew off with the star.

* * *

**And Hina is here! I did mention that Hina could interrupt a battle at a galaxy, and she did! ...Good timing too.**


	21. Wall Climbing and Fire Katanas!

Hina landed in the Observatory really worried. "IS THERE A HOSPITAL IN THIS OBSERVATORY?!" She yelled. "There's a Life Saver machine that Nitori made." Toad said. "That'll do." Hina said as she strapped Nitori in, as the machine started up and started to heal Nitori.

"Hina?" Marisa walked up to her. "About time you showed up." She said. "Sorry, I was travelling around, trying to find you after what happened in Gensokyo." Hina said and then looked at Nitori. "What happened?" Marisa asked. "She got really injured." Hina replied then looked at Nitori.

Polari went up to them. "Two new Galaxies have been rediscovered. It's Honeyclimb Galaxy and Dusty Dune Galaxy." "I'll take Dusty Dune." Youmu said. "And I'll take Honeyclimb." Luigi said as they went into the Bedroom.

"My last name is Kagiyama if you're wondering." Hina said without even looking at Mario. "Ah." "So what's the deal with worrying about Nitori?" Toadette asked. Hina sighed and then looked at Toadette. "She's my best friend." She replied.

Youmu landed in Dusty Dune and noticed tornadoes moving around. "Huh." She looked at it, as the tornado sucked her in and launched her up in the air...while spinning her around. Youmu shook her head. "How come Hina never got this dizzy?" She wondered before flying to the Warp pipe.

Luigi looked at the giant wall infront of him. "How am I gonna climb this?" He wondered and then noticed a Bee Mushroom. "Hey...it's the Bee Mushroom!" He exclaimed and then grabbed it. "Alright, time to grab that star!" He said as he started to climb up.

Youmu looked at the bricks below her. "I wonder." She brought both of her katanas and then sliced them. The bricks then broke as if they were made out of paper. "Heh, sweet!" She smiled as she continued on.

Luigi was at another wall after launched off a Launch Star. Problem was, meteors was raining down. "Oh, this is trouble..."

Youmu walked around and almost got crushed by a Thwomp. "Whoa!" She jumped back as the Thwomp went back up. "Gotta time this just right." She then ran through the Thwomp as it slammed down, totally missing her. "You missed!" She mocked the Thwomp as it glared at her.

A meteor just barely missed Luigi, however it did graze him a little. "I hope this Galaxy has water..." He said as he got in the next Launch Star.

Youmu noticed a Fire Flower after she collected Star Bits and looked at it. "I wonder what happens when I absorb this." She wondered and then absorbed it. Her hair turned orange, her dress turned into a fiery red, her shoes turned white and her katanas were on fire. Youmu looked at this in shock and then noticed the Piranha Plants in front of her cowering in fear. "I will not harm any plants..." The Piranha Plants sighed with relief. "...That are from Youmu's garden." She smirked sadistically as she looked at the Piranha Plants. "Time to burn some weeds."

Luigi looked to see Mandibugs on the wall. "Oi, these things." He muttered as he climbed up. The Mandibugs noticed and then attacked him one by one, he dodged all of them and climbed to the star. "You guys are so pathetic!" He said as he climbed to the star. However, one Mandibug wasn't going to be outmaneuvered by a single bee, as he charged right behind Luigi. "Almost there." He could almost touch the star...and then the Mandibug got him.

Youmu walked down to a Launch Star that was aiming at a Warp Pipe. She started walked to the Launch Star when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around to see a gigantic boulder right in front of her. She still had her flaming katanas out and sliced the boulder in pieces. "Okay, why does that remind me of a movie?" She wondered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luigi screamed as he was falling to his doom. He closed his eyes, accepting his end. "Goodbye, everyone!" He exclaimed.

"GOTCHA!" said a voice, as Luigi opened his eyes to see Marisa holding on to him. "I'm not gonna let you fall." She smiled as Luigi sighed with relief as she pulled him up on her broom. "Now, let's go get that star!" Marisa said as Luigi nodded.

Youmu landed at the bottom of a huge tower in front of her. "I wonder what's at the top." She wondered and then flew up to the top, while firing some bullets at some Cluckbooms.

Marisa fired danmaku at the Mandibugs as she got close to the Star. Luigi reached for it and then grabbed it. "Got it!" He said. "Great! Now let's head back!" Marisa said as they flew off to the Observatory.

Youmu saw a star trapped in a crystal. "So that's what at the top of this tower." She said to herself as she sliced the crystal with her flame katanas and the Fire Flower finally gave up its power. Youmu looked at the star and took it. "Well, time to head back."

Nitori opened her eyes a little and saw Hina standing right next to her. "Hey..." Hina smiled at her as Nitori weakly smiled back at her.

"So how did you know I was falling to my death?" Luigi asked as Marisa got off of her broom. "I had this feeling that I had to rescue you from your death." Marisa smiled, as Luigi gave her a look that read 'You serious?'. "Nah, just kidding! Rosalina had a vision of you falling in a black hole so I went there as fast as I could to save you." "Oh, thanks!" Luigi said and Marisa hugged him as Luigi returned the hug.

Youmu landed and looked at Mario. "Dude, that Fire Flower you told me about just amazed me." "Really?" "Yeah!" Youmu then explained to Mario what happened. "Fire katanas huh..." Mario scratched his chin in thought. "I guess Fire Flowers work for different people." "Yeah."

Polari went up to them. "We found a new Grand Star."

* * *

**Youmu was originally going to throw Fireballs like Mario and Luigi, but then I got to thinking "Screw that! Time for something awesome!" And bam! Fire Katanas!**


	22. Marisa vs Bowser Fight Two!

"Where's the Grand Star at?" Marisa asked. "At a Dark Matter plant...Bowser is waiting." Polari told her. Marisa's fists clenched and looked at the Bedroom. "He's going down." She said as she ran to the Bedroom. "Wait, Marisa!" Youmu tried to run after her but Luigi grabbed her hand. "What?" "Marisa fought Bowser before, she can handle it." "Oh."

Marisa landed at the Dark Matter plant and looked around. "Dark Matter, huh." She thought and then walked. And before she could get any further, Kamek showed up.

"Oh, you again..." "I told Reimu about you." "And?" "She cried with...happiness." He lied. Marisa's fists clenched and glared at Kamek. "You're lying." "WHAT?!" "Seriously, it doesn't take a genius to know that little pause right there before you continued talking." "Okay, so I told her that some Fly Guys found your dead body." "I knew it." She glared and then noticed a random Lakitu flying around. "Hey! You got a laptop?" "Uh, yeah...why?" Lakitu asked.

Around five minutes later, Kamek landed at Peach's castle and walked downstairs. "What a bitch." He grumbled as he walked to the cell.

"Hey." Kamek said, grabbing Peach's and Reimu's attention. "I got a message for you." He grumbled. "You sound annoyed this time." Peach told him. "Shut up..." He said and a Paratroopa came flying in. "Show them." He said. "Alright then." The Paratroopa said and opened up a laptop.

To Reimu's amazement, Marisa was right in the video. "M-Marisa?! You're alive?!" "Oh good, what do you know...it works. I was worried it wouldn't work." Marisa smiled and then looked directly at Reimu. "Reimu, what Kamek told you last time was a lie, I did NOT die when those Fly Guys found me. Mario and Luigi found me and I have a couple of friends at the Observatory too." "Who are they?" Reimu asked. "Youmu, Nitori, Hina and Sakuya. They're worried about you too." Marisa then looked serious. "Kamek, I know I can't see you but FUCK YOU. I will rescue Reimu no matter what it takes." "So you're putting your life on the line, is that it?" Kamek asked. "Yeah, that's usually how I roll." Marisa said and then turned her eyes on Peach. "So you're the princess that the bros kept talking about?" Peach giggled and smiled. "Yeah, that's me." "Hey, take care of Reimu for me until I get there." "I will." Marisa then smiled and looked at Reimu...who happened to be crying while looking at Marisa. "Hey, don't cry, okay? It makes me feel bad!" Reimu wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay." She smiled. "See you later!" Marisa exclaimed as Lakitu turned off the video camera.

"Thanks for that." Marisa said. "No problem...I guess." Lakitu said as he floated away.

"There, you happy? Marisa is alive and not dead." Kamek muttered as he walked away. "Hey." Reimu said outloud which grabbed Kamek's attention. And to his shock, Reimu flipped him off. "The Shrine Girl...just...flipped me off." Kamek was in complete shock as he walked up the stairs.

Peach looked at Reimu in shock, surprised at her. "What? I'm not a complete soft girl like you." "I think you hang around the witch too much." "She must have rubbed off on me." She giggled which made Peach smile.

Marisa walked around and kicked a Dry Bones in the Dark Matter, which disintegrated him. "So that's what Dark Matter does? Yikes, I'm glad Tenshi didn't have that when I battled her at Heaven."

She walked across platforms until she came to some arrows pointing at random directions. "What in the world?" She wondered as she was then pulled up to the ceiling...or is it the floor now? "Oh, gravity change...I see." She then got on some platforms and moved around while the platforms looked like Tetris pieces.

"Did those look like...nah." She then climbed a flag pole and jumped off. "Haven't climbed like that in a while." She said to herself and noticed steps. "Okay, here we go." She said as she walked up the steps.

When she got to the top of the steps, Bowser waited for her. "About time you showed up." Bowser said. "Heard you were on Skype." "Hey, if you were worried about your son and was told he was dead and was actually alive, you'd be mad at the guy who lied to you." "True." Bowser nodded his head thoughtfully and then looked at her. "Alright, let's do this!" He said. "My thoughts exactly." Marisa said as they both landed on a planet above them.

Bowser started off the battle by breathing fire at Marisa, she quickly dodged and fired danmaku at him. Bowser sidestepped out of the way and rammed into her.

Marisa was flown in the air but quickly backflipped in the air, brought out her broom and flew around, firing danmaku in all directions, which made it hard for Bowser to even dodge.

Bowser jumped up in the air and breathed fire at Marisa...although this time the fire looked like a flamethrower. Marisa countered with Master Spark.

When both of them hit, it caused a massive explosion and a huge smoke cloud covered them. Bowser smirked, got in his shell and rolled around and then hit Marisa.

Marisa landed on the ground and fired danmaku at Bowser, who was charging right at her. Bowser quickly dodged but accidentally missed Marisa...which she grabbed his tail and spun him around in the air.

"WHOOOOOOOA!" Bowser yelled as Marisa threw him to the ground, and then jumped up and kicked him in the chest. Bowser then grabbed her foot and threw her to the ground, and then breathed fire at her. Marisa rolled out of the way, got up and fired Master Spark right in his face.

Bowser was blasted a few feet but then ran right to her and tackled her to the ground, raising his fist up in the air. Marisa fired danmaku in his eyes, making him yell in pain as Marisa kicked him in the chest, grabbed his tail and slammed him on the ground...head first.

Marisa then ran right to him and fired danmaku up in the air...however it formed into a hammer, she grabbed it and slammed it RIGHT on him. Bowser weakly got up...but then he fell on the ground, defeated.

They both landed back on the platform as Bowser got up, rubbing his neck. "Not bad." Bowser said as he got up. "I guess Mario's not my only nemesis." He chuckled, making Marisa smirk. Bowser looked at her. "My Master Plan is almost complete. I'll be waiting at the center of the universe. Bring Mario and Green stache too." "You mean Luigi?" Marisa asked. "Yeah, that's what I meant." Bowser said as he disappeared, leaving the Grand Star in front of her.

Marisa took it and smiled. "Time to go." She flew off to the Observatory.

* * *

**Nothing like Skype to keep Reimu calm.**


	23. Strange Killer Whale

Marisa landed and threw the Grand Star in the core. "Another Grand Star taken!" She smiled and then walked to the others.

"So how was the battle?" Youmu asked. "Intense, awesome, epic...yeah, that's all I got." "Ah."

Hina unstrapped Nitori off of her machine. "You okay?" She asked. "Sorta." She replied and got off of the machine...and then collapsed right in front of her and the Toads. "Nitori!" Hina exclaimed. "I guess my strength is not totally back." She winced in pain. "Save your strength." Hina helped her up.

Rosalina looked up and saw the Engine Room back up and running. "It's almost time." "Almost time for what?" Sakuya asked. "Once we get the Grand Star from the Engine Room, we'll be able to go to the Center of the Universe." "Um, Rosalina, there's also the Garden, there's some galaxies like Melty Molten and Dreadnought." Polari said. "Well yeah, but we don't need ALL the stars...right?" "...You have a good point." Polari nodded thoughtfully. "Sixty stars is plenty." Rosalina said. "Besides, I can go to the galaxies where they forgot to get some. Including those Prankster comets that haven't showed up yet." "Wait, you going to Melty Molten, defeating that rock monster known as Bouldergeist, and taking out that nasty spider known as Tarantox? You plan on getting all the other sixty stars?! You're crazy!" Polari exclaimed. "There's a lot you still don't know about me." Rosalina smiled. "I'm not as weak as you think."

"Um, Polari? Any new Galaxies?" Marisa asked. "Oh yes! Of course." Polari went up to them. "There's Bigmouth Galaxy in the Bedroom, Gold Leaf Galaxy and Sea Slide Galaxy in the Engine Room."

"I'll take Bigmouth." Luigi said. "Then I'll take Gold Leaf Galaxy." Marisa said. "I'll take Sea Slide then." Youmu said as they went in the domes.

Mario looked at Nitori in wonder. "You feeling alright?" He asked. "Sorta." She replied as she sat down next to Toad and Hina. "Stupid mole guy." She muttered.

Luigi landed at Bigmouth Galaxy. "Holy GEEZ...that's a big mouth!" he said while looking at the entrance. "It's no wonder why they call it Bigmouth Galaxy."

Marisa landed and then looked around...and her eye twitched. "What...the freaking...hell. WHY THE HELL IS GOLD LEAF GALAXY THE SAME AS HONEYHIVE?!" She screamed.

Youmu landed and immediately freaked out at a giant killer whale in front of her. "Oh my god, that's scary!"

Luigi grabbed a Koopa Shell and dived in the water. "Piece of cake." He thought to himself and noticed a brick wall in front of him. "Oh, this is gonna hurt!" He closed his eyes.

Marisa absorbed the Bee Mushroom and flew up to collect the Blue star chips. "Seriously, why is this galaxy the same." She sighed.

"This here body of water is my turf now! No one is foolish enough to challenge me to a race!" The Killer whale known as Guppy told Youmu. "What if I challenge you?" Youmu asked. "You gotta be kidding me." Guppy said, laughing. "If I win, the penguins get to swim around and have fun again." "And if I win, no one is allowed in the water!" Guppy told her. "You up for the challenge?" Guppy smirked. "Oh, I'm up for it." Youmu said as she got in the water next to the whale. "That girl is crazy!" a penguin exclaimed. "Crazy enough to get our home back from that whale!" another penguin said.

Luigi opened his eyes and noticed he was okay. He smiled and then noticed some star chips floating around in the water. "Well, time to get them!" He thought as he started to collect them, while avoiding the eels and Jellyfish.

Marisa landed in the water to get rid of the Bee power up and launched from the Launch Star. "Seriously, what is the point of this galaxy anyways?" She wondered.

Youmu swam really fast, but Guppy was faster. "Ha! There's no way she'll win! This turf is good as mine forever!" He smirked. Suddenly, Youmu passed Guppy by holding a red Koopa shell. "WHAT?!" Guppy yelled in shock. Youmu looked behind and smirked at him, sticking her tongue out at him and sped up. "Oh no you don't!" Guppy exclaimed, desperately trying to catch up.

Luigi launched from the star and saw a golden shell in front of him. "Oh my god, that's pretty." He looked at it and then took it.

Marisa landed and noticed a bunny in front of her. "Think you can catch me, boiyoing?" The bunny asked and then immediately ran up. "Boi...what?" She tilted her head in confusion before running to catch him.

Youmu crossed the finish line and threw the red shell away. "The winner!" A penguin exclaimed as all the penguins cheered and clapped for her. Guppy sighed and looked at Youmu. "Here's the star." He said as he brought it out. "Thanks." She then took it and smiled. "Now let the penguins play again." She told him as she flew back to the Observatory.

Luigi noticed a lot of Boos when he swam with the Gold shell. "Oh god." He thought, but suddenly the gold shell shined so brightly some of the Boos disappeared. Luigi was caught off-guard when he went up to the surface. "Whoa, didn't see that coming." He muttered and then threw the shell to the golden chest. It opened and a star popped out. "Got it!" He smiled and flew back to the Observatory.

Marisa grabbed the bunny and was totally out of breath. "Finally got ya." She breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath. "Okay, here." The bunny muttered as he gave her the star. "Thanks." She said as she caught her breath and flew to the Observatory.

* * *

**Rosalina...getting all the other stars? Yep, she's a badass and Polari never even knew!**


	24. Giant Robot, Giant Shark, Oh my!

Marisa landed and looked really annoyed. "What's wrong?" Youmu asked, having a towel over her head. "Oh I dunno, probably because I went to a GOD DAMN GALAXY THAT LOOKS THE SAME AS HONEYHIVE...why are you wearing a towel over your head?" "I went swimming at Sea Slide." "Ah."

Polari went up to the core and pressed a button, showing a screen right in front of him. "Gold Leaf is just like Honeyhive? I seriously doubt it." When two pictures came up showing Honeyhive and Gold Leaf, he was surprised. "Well I'll be darned. I didn't know that." He then looked at them. "Oh! That reminds me! A couple new galaxies have been rediscovered. Toy Time and Bonefin."

"I'm sorry, did you just say Bonefin?" Rosalina asked. "Yes, I did." "Oh good god..." "What's wrong?" Sakuya asked. "Bonefin is home to the nastiest shark in the universe. Kingfin." "I think I'll stick around..." Luigi said. "I'm not really fond of sharks." "Does he even watch Shark Week?" Marisa asked Mario. "For some strange reason, no."

"In that case, I'll go to Bonefin." Marisa said. "Then I'll take Toy Time." Hina said. "I think I'll go to Sea Slide." Mario said. "I'll take Gold Leaf." Said Sakuya as they all went in the Engine room.

"Well, I guess we'll just stick around then." Youmu said as she sat down with Nitori and Luigi. She took the towel off her head and wrapped it around her. "Why didn't you get another towel?" Luigi asked. "Rosalina only has one towel for some reason."

Marisa landed and looked at the planet in front of her. "So Bonefin is in there?" She wondered as she got in the launch star and launched to it.

Hina landed and saw a launch star in front of her...and toy trains were circling around. "Let's see...fly to the launch star or spin to it?" She then laughed. "What kind of a question is that?" She then spun to the Launch Star. While doing so, strangely enough part of the train track fell, which caused both trains to fall into the abyss. "...Whoops." Hina said and then shrugged it off.

Mario landed and noticed something going on one side of the planet. "I wonder what's going on." He wondered before diving in and swam over to check what's going on.

Sakuya landed and looked around. "What are those things?" She wondered. "Those are Cataquacks!" A bee said. "They are very friendly and will launch you up in the air!" "Interesting." She thought and then walked over to the Cataquack. The Cataquack spotted her, ran over to her and launched up to a launch Star. "Thanks!" She said as she flew over to a planet.

Marisa landed in the water and looked around. "Now where is he?" She thought to herself. An ominous shadow hovered above her. She looked up to see a huge bone shark. "Holy shit! It's Jaws!" She thought as she grabbed a red Koopa shell.

Hina walked around and just decided to spin around. While she did so, some Mecha Koopas were hit by random meteors and a metal grate randomly fell on a Mecha Koopa, which the metal grate showed the Launch Star. "Bingo!" She exclaimed and flew around. "What the heck just happened?" A Gearmo asked.

Mario got to another beach and noticed Guppy just sitting there. "GOOD LORD!" He yelled. "How come Youmu didn't tell me about him?" He wondered.

Luigi was telling a joke to Youmu and Nitori, as they both laughed and then Youmu sneezed. "You okay?" Nitori asked. "Yeah, just some allergies."

"Hey, you came here to race?" A penguin asked Mario. "The winner gets a star!" He then pointed to the star. "I'm in." He said.

Sakuya gently nudged a sleeping Cataquack as it woke up and looked at Sakuya curiously. "Hey, want to help me get to that planet?" She asked as she pointed to a planet which strangely looked like an M. The Cataquack nodded and followed Sakuya to a platform.

Kingfin took the hit from the red shell and then got angry. He then released some boney looking missiles which aimed for Marisa. She grabbed another Koopa Shell and tried to avoid the missiles and aimed at Kingfin.

Hina looked at a Spring Mushroom. "The heck is this?" She wondered and then poked it. She immediately absorbed it as a spring trapped her entire body. "WHAT THE HECK?!" She yelled as she tried to walk, but ended up falling on her head...and caused her to bounce, she bounced up really high and yet, she can still fly. "Okay, how can I get rid of this?" She then noticed a Launch Star and flew to it. It immediately got rid of the spring. "Oh thank god." She then launched away.

Mario grabbed a Red Koopa shell and caught up with the lead penguin. "Not bad!" The penguin admitted. "But you still have to catch up!"

After a lot of Cataquacks launched her up in the air, Sakuya landed on a tower that looked like a Jenga tower. "...Does this look like...nah." She looked at the star in front of her and flowers. "Eh, screw flower hopping." She simply flew over to the star and took it.

Marisa was running out of air and Kingfin was still going at it...even though Kingfin was severely damaged. If she tried to go up the surface, there would be a good chance Kingfin would have a snack. She saw an air bubble and swam right for it. Kingfin sent a missile to prevent her from getting the air bubble.

Hina knocked on the glass bottle but nothing happened. "Alright." She then closed her eyes and spun around. Suddenly, the glass shattered and the launch star was in the open. "They don't call me the Misfortune goddess for nothing." She giggled and walked over to it.

Mario crossed the finish line, as the lead penguin was close behind him. "Darn it!" He exclaimed as they got up the surface. "Not bad, you are really good." The penguin said. "Thanks." Mario then walked over to the star and took it. "There we go." He launched back to the Observatory.

Hina looked at the giant robot as she was going to land. "I'm gonna need to spin a lot." She thought as she landed. She then flew up while spinning around. The feet of the Mecha-Bowser crumbled, the chest cracked, the arms fell off. She landed at the mouth of the mech and kept spinning. The misfortune was so intense for the mecha-robot, that it exploded. "Heh, take that." She smirked as she grabbed the star and flew off.

Hina landed at the Observatory and looked to see everyone...but where's Marisa? "Um, where's Marisa, is she still fighting Kingfin?" Mario shrugged. Then, they all heard Rosalina gasp. "What is it?" Youmu asked.

"Marisa...she's not even breathing! Kingfin took her out!"

* * *

**Squirrel or whatever he is in The Croods movie: Dun dun DUUUUN!**


	25. Nitori's Comeback

"WHAT?!" Luigi yelled. "Oh this is not good." Sakuya muttered. "Everyone, a moment of silence for Marisa!" Toad said. "No." said a voice. Everyone turned to see that it was Nitori that said it.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Luigi asked. "Marisa is dead." "NO, SHE ISN'T!" Nitori yelled at him as she got up. "I'm going to go save Marisa." "That's suicide!" Yellow Toad exclaimed. "I don't care...Marisa is my friend and I will go help her." "It's stupid! Don't do it!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Let her go, Luigi." Mario said. "If she's determined to go save her friend, let her go." Luigi looked at Mario in shock. "I would do the same if you were in danger, Luigi." He said. Finally, Luigi sighed. "Alright...you win." He muttered.

Nitori looked at the Bedroom and ran in it. "She's crazy." Blue Toad said. "Reminds me of Mario..." Toad muttered. "I heard that!" Mario said, while smiling. They all watched Nitori blasting off from the Launch Star to Bonefin Galaxy.

Kingfin was circling around Marisa, celebrating that he defeated her. He then looked down at Marisa who was knocked out. He then smirked and went down to her, ready to have a meal.

Suddenly, Kingfin turned and smashed into a rock. Kingfin shook his head and wondered what the heck just happened. He then saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Fresh meat that was stupid enough to enter his turf.

Nitori glared at Kingfin, had she not manipulate the water to make a current in time, Marisa would've been shark food.

"Don't eat my friend." Nitori said, as Kingfin looked at her. "Yeah, you heard me. Don't you go eat my friend like that." Kingfin roared in anger as he charged right at Nitori. Nitori quickly dodged and fired danmaku at Kingfin. "Oh, so you want to battle? Bring it on."

Kingfin turned around as Nitori randomly made a water cape. "Come and get me!" She challenged. Kingfin charged right to her. Nitori quickly moved and her water cape to reveal a rock right there and Kingfin smashed right into it! "Ole!" She then threw the water cape away.

Kingfin turned around and used his missiles right at Nitori. Nitori made a whirlpool as the missiles were sucked right into it as they were launched in random directions, they all hit rocks. Kingfin then charged right at her.

Nitori moved and grabbed Kingfin's tail. She spun him around and launched him to a rock, which got his nose stuck in it. She then made a current right to her as a red Koopa shell made its way to her. She then made a water bow as the Koopa shell was the arrow. She aimed at Kingfin who was trying to get his nose out of the rock. She fired the Koopa shell.

Kingfin managed to get his nose out of the rock and then moved just in time to avoid the Koopa shell and smirked at Nitori. "You don't know who you're dealing with." Nitori calmly said as she made a current to flip the Koopa shell around and hit Kingfin from behind.

Kingfin was badly damaged as he tried to ram into Nitori again. She quickly made a whirlpool to suck Kingfin in. The whirlpool sucked in a Koopa Shell too as Nitori grabbed it and aimed at the shark. "Steady..." She calmly said and then fired. A direct hit. She then stopped the Whirlpool.

Kingfin attemped to ram into her but he stopped just three feet away from her. He then roared in pain and then exploded. "And good riddance." She then swam right to Marisa, picked her up and grabbed the star. "And we are out of here."

Nitori landed in front of them as she gently put Marisa down as she brought out some metal and a hammer out of her backpack and got to work. Thirty seconds later she was done and put Marisa on it. "What's that machine called?" Toad asked. "I call it the Oxygen Giver. She's barely alive after she fought Kingfin." "Thank god, I thought she was a goner." Luigi said, sighing with relief.

Suddenly an alarm sounded. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Luigi screamed, hiding behind Mario. "No, we're not under attack." Polari said as he went up to the screen. "A Prankster comet has been detected. I was wondering when they would show up." Polari looked at it closely as a white comet was in the Bedroom...in Gusty Garden. "Oh my. It's a Daredevil comet in Gusty Garden...and it looks like Major Burrows is back." Nitori's fists clenched and growled. "I think I should pay him a little visit." "Now hold on." Polari stopped her. "This particular comet requires you to face him with low health." "That won't stop me." Nitori said as she looked in the Bedroom and walked there.

"What's gotten into her?" Toadette wondered. "I think she wants to pay Major Burrows back after he brutally injured her. If I didn't show up in time, she would be dead." Hina thought. "You're probably right." Polari nodded.

Major Burrows was sitting down, looking at the sky in thought. Nitori landed right behind him. "Hey! Freak with the spiky helmet." Major Burrows turned around and saw Nitori right there, glaring at him. "I want a rematch." Major Burrows looked at her in confusion and then remembered his fight with her. His fists clenched and they both glared at each other. "Oh good, I was wondering if you still remembered me."

Major Burrows quickly dove underground as Nitori looked both ways. "There's no point in making a machine." She thought to herself and noticed movement in the dirt in front of her. "There you are." She waited until Major Burrows popped up in front of her. Nitori punched him right in the nose and used an uppercut to knock him out of the dirt. She then jumped up in the air and kicked him in the chest.

Major Burrows grabbed her leg and threw her up in the air. He then jumped up to punch her to the ground. However, Nitori was ready for this as she grabbed his fist and threw him to the ground and fired danmaku at him. "NOT THIS TIME." She yelled.

Nitori landed and then saw Major Burrows get up in rage and gave her a very menacing glare. Nitori cracked her knuckles and did the "Come at me!" taunt. This of course made Major Burrows dive in the ground and charged right at her. She punched the ground really hard to make Major Burrows launch out of the dirt and land in the dirt.

Major Burrows got out of the dirt, ran right to her and punched her, but Nitori matrix dodged it, then kicked Major Burrows' hand. She then grabbed said hand and threw him up in the air. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled as she fired danmaku behind his back, but she wasn't finished yet. She flew up in the air and round house kicked him in the chest and then while Major Burrows landed on the ground, she landed on his chest...elbow first.

Major Burrows screamed in pain as Nitori backed up and watched him get up. "You want some more?" Major Burrows limped to Nitori and then fell right in front of her. "I thought so." He disappeared and she grabbed the star. "My work here is done." She flew back to the Observatory, happy that she had her revenge on Major Burrows.

* * *

**That's right people, Nitori made an epic comeback!**


	26. The Return of a Blooper

Nitori landed and looked at Marisa. "How's she doing?" She asked. "She's feeling better, but still unconscious. She's breathing normally again." Mario told her. "Oh that's good." Nitori smiled.

Polari looked at the screen in front of him and his eyes widened. "So that's where it is, huh?" "What is it?" Youmu asked. "Well, we found a Grand Star...it's just it's in an unknown Galaxy." Polari looked at said unknown Galaxy. "Called Noki Bay Galaxy...and looks like Bowser Jr is in that galaxy." "Noki Bay? I never heard of it." Rosalina thought out loud. "Must be an undiscovered galaxy." A Luma thought. "Well, it's discovered now." Youmu muttered.

"I'll go take that brat down." Mario said as he went to the Engine Room. "I'll go with you." Youmu said as she flew up to the Engine room with Mario.

Luigi walked over to Marisa and looked at her. "Don't worry, Luigi. She'll be okay." Nitori smiled and then stretched. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take a nap. Rescuing and revenge sure can make a girl tired." She said as she walked away.

Mario and Youmu landed on a beach as they looked around. "Wow, this place is like Beach Bowl." Mario said as he looked around. "Hmm, I gotta admit, it is beautiful." Youmu looked at the water. "The water is so pretty too...so...purple." "Did you say purple?" Mario asked as he pushed Youmu away.

"What the heck, dude?" Youmu asked. "I remember this place." Mario muttered as he looked around. "Noki Bay, when I visited Delfino long ago." "Why didn't you say something?" "It didn't click until you said purple water." "Oh."

He looked at the water and wondered. "Is Eely Mouth back?" He wondered. "Nope, it's someone you fought in Delfino!" said a voice as they turned to see Jr on an airship. "Something is poisoning the water." He smiled. "Come on out...Gooper Blooper." "WHAT?!" Mario yelled.

Gooper Blooper jumped out of the water and landed on the beach in front of them. "I don't understand...how is he..." "Why, Kamek revived him!" Jr smirked. "And you might be wondering why you're in Noki Bay." Mario glared at Jr. "Well you see, Kamek and his Magikoopa friends visited Noki Bay a couple days ago. Then, they fired all of their magic at the bay and...well here we are. Turned it into a galaxy." "So they brought Noki Bay into space?" "Surprising, isn't it?" Jr shrugged. "Even dad was surprised."

Jr then laughed and looked at Gooper Blooper. "I'm sure Gooper Blooper would like to spend some quality time with you two. Especially you, Mario. Too bad you don't have that pathetic water hose with you now!" He then laughed as the airship flew off.

"FLUDD isn't a water hose." "Mario! We gotta take down this monstrous squid!" Youmu said as she took out both of her katanas. "Right!" He nodded as they both looked at the giant Blooper.

Gooper Blooper looked at both of them, and then attacked with his tentacles. Mario quickly backflipped while Youmu slashed the tentacles off.

Suddenly, the tentacles grew back as he grabbed both of them and threw them to the water. Youmu quickly recovered and caught Mario before he landed in the water. "Thanks." Youmu flew back to the beach and landed in front of Gooper Blooper. "You can't get rid of us that easily." Youmu told him as she fired danmaku right at him, but Gooper Blooper deflected them with his tentacles. "WHAT?!"

"Kamek must've powered him up." Mario muttered as he tried to punch one of the tentacles. Gooper Blooper grabbed Mario and threw him up in the air. Mario then happened to look what was on a cliff. "Is that...?" Mario looked down. "Youmu! Take me to that cliff!" "Okay?" She raised her eyebrow, wondering what Mario is going to do, then she flew up, caught Mario and took him to the cliff.

"What are those idiots doing?" Jr thought as he was watching the battle from a distance. He brought out some binoculars and looked to see that Mario and Youmu were on a cliff...looking at a certain machine. "WHAT?! HOW DID THAT GET THERE?!" He yelled.

The machine came to life and looked at Mario. "Mario?" "FLUDD? What are you doing here?" "My creator sent me here." FLUDD replied as a little screen popped up in front of FLUDD's...chest? "Hey there!" "Professor E. Gadd? How did you send FLUDD over here?" "Well, it wasn't easy. Ever since Bowser attacked the Mushroom Kingdom and took Peach's castle, I invented a teleporter ever since a girl came by after what happened in Gensokyo."

E. Gadd sidestepped out of the way and a certain girl was right there, smiling and waving. "Aya?!" Youmu was shocked. "Hiya!" "B-but, I thought you were in a crystal when Bowser attacked!" "Correction, I flew as fast as I could to get out of there. You think that dumb turtle would catch a fast tengu like me?" Aya smirked. "Thankfully, I landed in front of this wacky professor in the Mushroom Kingdom. He invented the teleporter while I invented a radar for FLUDD. Nitori's not the only inventor in Gensokyo." Aya winked. "Luckily, it worked and FLUDD picked you guys up in space. And since we overheard that you and Mario were going to Noki Bay, we teleported FLUDD there!"

"So you were spying on us?" Mario asked. "Well, yeah." Aya admitted. "Well, just defeat Gooper Blooper." She said. "Besides, we're on our way to the Observatory to meet up with everyone." "Whoa whoa whoa, you're headed to the Observatory?" Youmu asked. "Duh, it's boring over at the Mushroom Kingdom without anything happening!" Aya smiled. "Well, see ya later!" The screen turned off as FLUDD looked at both of them. "Shall we go on and defeat the squid?" He asked. "Yep." Mario nodded as he strapped FLUDD onto him. "Let's do this."

Youmu landed in front of Gooper Blooper and cut off his tentacles while Mario landed and squirted water in his face. Gooper Blooper was trying to hit Mario, but Youmu kept slashing off his tentacles and Mario dived to grab the cork off of his mouth. Gooper Blooper looked at Mario, panicking as Mario released his mouth. Gooper Blooper was launched to a wall and fell on his face.

"Oh yeah!" Youmu fist pumped as she raised her hand to give Mario a high five, but Mario looked at Gooper Blooper. "Dude, don't leave me hanging! He's dead." "Not quite." FLUDD said as Gooper Blooper got up angry.

Gooper Blooper then spit out goop right at them. FLUDD turned into his turbo nozzle, but this time, he aimed in front of Mario. FLUDD shot out tons of water as the water collided into the goop, as the goop disappeared as FLUDD turned back to normal. "Wow, I didn't know you could do that!" Mario said. "The Professor and the crow girl improved my Turbo ability." FLUDD replied. "Good enough." Youmu said as she slashed the tentacles again as Mario squirted Gooper Blooper again.

FLUDD then turned into the Rocket Nozzle and aimed at Gooper Blooper. "They also improved my Rocket ability. Watch this."

FLUDD launched from Mario as he collided into Gooper Blooper, they then flew in the air for a short time and then he turned around, aiming at the water. He slowed down and stopped as Gooper Blooper fell in the poison water as FLUDD latched himself back on. "Whoa." Youmu and Mario were amazed.

The water turned back to its natural color and the Grand Star appeared right in front of them. "NO NO NO NO!" Jr yelled as he got in front of them. "THAT'S TOTALLY NOT FAIR." Mario and Youmu both looked at Jr. "That's not all my Rocket ability can do." FLUDD mentioned as he launched to the airship. FLUDD went through the airship, and two little rocket launchers appeared and fired at Jr's ship.

Jr's Airship glowed, as it was about to blow up. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" Jr screamed as it then blew up, launching Jr to space. "I WON'T FORGET THIIIIIS!"

FLUDD reattached his head on his body. "They also installed rocket launchers for my rocket ability, turning me into a killing machine." "Wow." Youmu said as Mario was too shocked for words as Youmu grabbed the Grand Star. "Well come on!" Youmu said as she grabbed Mario and flew back to the Observatory.

* * *

**I didn't intend to bring Noki Bay, Gooper Blooper, E. Gadd, FLUDD or bring back Aya from chapter one. But considering that Kaliente is in Tokyo and being eaten alive...I had to think of something. Then Noki Bay popped into my head. Ah well.**


	27. Story Time!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rosalina's story. That stuff belongs to Rosalina and Nintendo!**

* * *

Mario and Youmu landed as Youmu threw the Grand Star to the Core. "Hey guys!" Luigi waved. Then suddenly, everyone looked at FLUDD curiously.

Mario took FLUDD off of him so FLUDD can introduce himself. "I am FLUDD, a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. Pleased to meet you." "Hi there." Toad waved.

FLUDD looked at all of them and scanned them. "Scanning complete." "Scanning what?" Rosalina wondered. "Subjects identified as Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi, Nitori Kawashiro, Hina Kagiyama, Youmu Konpaku, Lumas, Polari, Toads, Toadette, Princess Rosalina..." FLUDD paused and looked at Luigi. "Um...Green Mario." "GREEN MARIO?!" Luigi yelled as he heard Mario laugh. "NOT FUNNY BRO!"

Marisa woke up and got off of Nitori's machine. "What happened?" "Nitori saved you in Bonefin and kicked Major Burrows' tail." Sakuya told her. "Ah."

Nitori walked up to them. "How can anyone sleep with Luigi yelling?" She asked as she stretched.

Marisa looked at the library near the Kitchen. "You know, I wonder what's in there." She wondered as she walked in. "She's probably going to read that story book." Polari thought. Rosalina looked around as the Lumas were just floating around, not a care in the world. "I guess they didn't hear it." Rosalina muttered. "Well, at least she won't be bombarded with the Lum-...Hey where'd everyone go?" He asked as everyone, excluding FLUDD, the Toads, (Including Toadette) the Lumas and Rosalina wasn't there. "They went into the library." FLUDD replied. "Correction, THEY won't be bombarded." Polari muttered.

Marisa noticed at the story book on a rocking chair and walked to it while everyone else walked in the library. "Patchy would love this place." Nitori said as she looked around. "She's a bookworm, of course she'd love it!" Hina said making Sakuya laugh.

Marisa looked at the book, picked it up and sat down on the chair. "What's the book called?" Luigi asked, leaning against a wall. "It doesn't have a title, but it does have chapters." Marisa opened up the book to chapter one and looked at everyone. "Do you want me to read out loud?" "Sure, we're curious what the book is about." Said Nitori as she sat down. "Alright then."

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Celestial Duo_

_Our story begins a very, very long time ago with a young girl. One day, this girl spotted a rusted spaceship holding a small star child. "What's your name? Are you lost?" the girl asked the star child. "I'm Luma, and I'm waiting for Mama. She's coming for me on a comet!" said the star child, who had been waiting day and night. "Don't worry. I'll wait with you," the little girl promised Luma. At nightfall, the little girl borrowed her father's telescope and peered into the sky. She looked and looked, but she saw nothing. Hours turned into days and then years, but still the sky revealed nothing. Finally, the little girl sighed and said to Luma, "If we stay here looking much longer, I'll be an old lady soon." But then she had an idea. "Why don't we go out there and find your mother ourselves?" The girl and Luma fixed up the rusty spaceship, and then the two set sail into the starry sky. And this is how the search for the celestial mother began._

_Chapter 2: Star Bits_

_Days passed with no sight of the comet, or even a single planet. Instead, asteroids extended for as far as the eye could see. "If I had known it was going to take this long, I would have packed more jam," said the little girl, above the rumble of her belly. Before they left, she had packed all the essentials: telescope, butterfly net, stuffed bunny, bread, milk, jam, and apricot-flavored tea, but... "I forgot to bring water!" At this, Luma burst into gales of laughter, and the girl began to pout. "As long as I have Star Bits, I'll be fine," said Luma. "Want some?" The little girl couldn't stay mad after hearing this. Luma continued to laugh, and the girl couldn't help but join in. "All right, maybe just a nibble." Leaning far out of the ship, the pair began to collect Star Bits with the girl's net. They almost fell out a few times, but they kept on collecting. The Star Bits tasted like honey._

* * *

Some Lumas were talking and then overheard the story in the Library. "Hey guys! The story is being told again!" A Luma exclaimed as all the Lumas went in the Library.

Marisa looked up to see the Lumas. "Keep reading." Hina told her as she nodded.

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Comet_

_A beam of light pierced through the ship's window. Thinking it was the morning sun, the girl peered through the window, only to find a turquoise blue comet shimmering at her. The little girl shook the sleeping Luma awake and shouted excitedly, "We HAVE to get to that comet!" The pair descended on the comet and found that it was made of ice. They looked high and low, but Luma's mother was nowhere to be found. Exhausted, the little girl sat down with a flop, utterly unable to take another step. "Look!" Peering down at the icy ground where Luma was pointing, the girl suddenly noticed clusters of Star Bits encased in the ice. "Pretty good, huh? Finding Star Bits is my specialty!" said Luma, beaming. "There's ice here, but it's so warm, I'll bet there's water here too." The two decided to stay on the comet for a while. Riding the turquoise comet, the pair continued their search for Luma's mother._

_Chapter 4: The Dream_

_ One night, the girl dreamed about her own mother. "Where are you going?" she asked her mother's retreating back. Without turning, her mother replied, "Don't fret, dearest. I'm not going anywhere. I'm always watching over you, like the sun in the day and the moon in the night." A wave of sadness washed over the girl. "What about when it rains, and I can't see the sun or the moon?" Her mother thought for a moment before responding. "I will turn into a star in the clouds and wait for your tears to dry." When she awoke, the girl's face was damp with tears. "You have Star Bits in your eyes!" said Luma to the girl. Wiping her face, the girl replied, "These are tears, not Star Bits. I'm crying because I'll never see my mother ever again!" At this, Luma began to cry too. "Mama, oh, Mama... waaaah!" The pair traveled through the starry skies, and though they encountered many other comets, not one of them held Luma's mother. Luma was despondent. "Now, now, Luma. The rain clouds won't go away if you keep crying," the girl said, giving Luma a squeeze. "I'll give you a present if you stop." The girl closed her eyes and said gently, "I'll take care of you." With these words, she felt a small spark in her heart._

_Chapter 5: Home_

_"The Kitchen will go here, and the library will go over there," the girl said busily to herself. "We'll put the gate here." Ever since the girl took Luma under her care, she'd been bustling about at a feverish pace. "It's a lot of work, but it's worth it to make a happy home." It turned out that Star Bits weren't the only things buried in the ice. There were tools and furniture unlike any they had ever seen, and the girl used them to build a home. Looking at the completed house, Luma remarked, "Don't you think it's awfully big for just the two of us?" With a library, bedroom, kitchen, fountain, and gate, it was certainly spacious, but still, something seemed to be missing. "If only my father, brother, and mother were here," the girl said wistfully. Indeed, the house was too large for its two small residents. That night, clutching her favorite stuffed bunny close to her heart, the girl fell asleep in the starship._

_Chapter 6: Friends_

_Then one day, while the girl sat sipping tea, a tiny apricot-colored planet appeared on the horizon. From the planet, another Luma of the same color emerged. "Do you two know each other?!" the girl asked the two Lumas gleefully. Despite the girl's excitement, they seemed uneasy. The two Lumas neither drew closer nor backed away from each other. Instead, they just stared. Then one Luma broke the silence. "My mama!" At once, the apricot Luma parroted back, "My mama! My mama!" "My mama!" "My mama!" The two Lumas began to dance around the girl frantically, and neither showed any sign of stopping. The girl was so charmed by this adorable scene that she couldn't help but laugh. And that's when something very strange happened. Suddenly, more Lumas began to pop out from the apricot planet. They were different colors, but they all shouted the same thing. "My mama!" "My mama!" The sight of all the shouting Lumas only made the girl laugh harder. "What am I going to do with all these children?!" The Lumas just stared blankly as she doubled over laughing. "I guess we'll have to name each and every one of you." Tomorrow, once she had finished naming them all, she would begin moving all the Lumas into the new house._

_Chapter 7: The Telescope_

_After seeing their 100th comet, a sudden thought popped into the girl's head: "I wonder if my home planet is still as blue as it was." That's when she remembered her father's telescope. Peeking into the telescope, a tiny blue dot floated into sight. It was smaller than a Star Bit. "How strange... It's so far away, but it feels so close." She twisted the knob of the telescope, and the blue dot grew until she could make out a grassy hill dotted with flowers. It seemed very familiar to her. Zooming even closer, a terrace on the hill came into view. "I used to go stargazing there when I lived on my home planet." She remembered rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she followed her father up that hill to look at the stars... She remembered how she and her brother would sled down that hill... She remembered having picnics with her mother on that hill on bright and windy days... And... "I want to go home! I want to go home right now!" The girl burst into tears, and the Lumas didn't know what to do. "I want to go home! I want to go back to my house by the hill! I want to see my mother!" The girl was shouting now, her face wet with tears. "But I know she's not there! I knew all along that she wasn't out there in the sky! Because...because..." "She's sleeping under the tree on the hill!" The girl's cries echoed through the stars, and a hush fell over the area._

* * *

"I always cry in the next chapter..." A Luma muttered, already wiping tears from his eyes. Luigi raised an eyebrow at the Luma as Marisa kept reading.

* * *

_Chapter 8: The Wish_

_Though usually quite cheery, one day the girl became sad again. Luma drew close and tried to comfort her. "Mama, you still have me!" "And don't be sad about your mama, because she's a part of you! That means she's always close by!" "It's like me. I love Star Bits because they remind me of my mama." "No...no..." the girl said, unable to stop the tears. A lonely look flickered across Luma's face, but it was soon replaced by a wide grin. "I have an idea!" "I will transform into a comet, a soaring comet that can carry you all on this journey!" With that, Luma, trailing bands of white, soared high into the sky and just as quickly started to plummet back down. KABOOM! KABLAM! The ground shook, and a bright light poured out of the crater that the Luma had created. The bands of light twisted together to form a comet tail. And then Luma emerged, reborn as a comet. The girl could scarcely believe her eyes. "But...how?" she kept asking. "Our destiny as Lumas is to transform into different things," said a red Luma who had suddenly appeared. "Stars, comets, planets... We can become all of these things! When I grow up, I want to become a star that makes someone special smile," said a green Luma. A blue Luma chimed in, "That Luma turned into a real cutie of a comet, didn't he!" All of the Lumas together said, "No more crying, Mama!" "Thank you..." said the girl in a whisper, and she pulled the Lumas close and hugged them. From that day on, Star Bits no longer fell from the girl's eyes. The comet set forth for the girl's home planet, its long tail blazing proudly behind it._

* * *

Marisa was already tearing up when she kept reading chapter eight, in fact, everyone was tearing up...even Mario!

* * *

_Final Chapter: Family_

_With its many Lumas and telescopes, the comet was quite a sight to behold. The girl and the Lumas were proud to call it home. At a welcoming party for a new Luma, the girl gathered everyone in the Kitchen and said in a louder voice than usual... "All right, everyone! Let's make a cake! A cake sprinkled with Star Bits! Then it will be a star cake!" The Lumas excitedly began to gather the ingredients. As she watched the Lumas scurry about, the girl smiled and thought to herself, "This is my family now, and I will stay with them until they're ready to leave the nest. And when they do leave, I'll see them off with a smile. Because that's what makes a mother happiest." That night, when the girl lay down to sleep, a soft light enveloped her and reminded her of the blue planet she once called home. "But it would be nice to return home once every one hundred years to nap in my favorite sleeping nook." The comet carrying the Lumas and the girl continues on its journey to this very day. With more "family members" in tow than can be counted, it's said that the comet visits the girl's home planet once every hundred years, its proud white tail glittering in the sky. _  
_-The End- _

* * *

Marisa closed the book and sighed, all the Lumas exited the room as everyone else was silent. They never knew Rosalina had such a sad past.

Suddenly, they all heard something landing on the garage. "Hey, where is everyone? I was expecting a grand welcome!" said a female voice that was familiar to everyone...well except for Luigi. "Aya?" Marisa wondered as she walked out of the library while the others followed.

* * *

**Yeah, I felt like adding Rosalina's story in this. I actually had this idea a long time ago after I thought up of this story. And here we are.**


	28. Vampire vs Bouldergeist

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: I didn't even plan on adding THOSE two in the story until you said something! And also...SOMEONE MAKE A HUG BUTTON! STAT!**

* * *

"Marisa? What is with the tears?" Aya asked her as E. Gadd got out of the Shroomship and wandered around. "You...don't want to know." Marisa replied as Aya saw the rest of them walking out of the library. "Okay, something must be really serious if Sakuya cried." She said as she walked to the library.

"Should we tell her?" Hina asked. "No, it's best if she wasn't told about the book." Nitori replied. "Let her read on her own."

Polari looked at them. "I was going to tell you we don't have enough stars to get to the Center of the Universe, we got like ten stars left...but you all had to go to the library." "Hey, we were curious." Marisa muttered.

"But we do have enough stars to go to a Galaxy in the Garden. Deep Dark Galaxy." "I'll go over there." Marisa said as she flew up to the garden.

"Just one Galaxy?" Mario asked then looked at the Kitchen. "Anyone up for Ghostly Galaxy?" He asked as everyone looked at each other...except for someone who was just looking at a Luma. "Not it!" They all said...excluding that one person who wasn't paying attention. It was Luigi.

"Congratulations, bro! You get to go to Ghostly Galaxy!" Mario said, smiling. "Wha?" Luigi raised his eyebrow. "Why?" "You weren't paying attention." Hina giggled. "It'll be fine!" Mario gave him a thumbs up and smiled. Luigi sighed and went to the Kitchen. "Why me?" He muttered. He turned around and saw everyone talking with the Toads. "Sure, make me go so they won't have to do anything." He sighed as he went in the Kitchen and blasted off to Ghostly Galaxy.

Marisa landed in Deep Dark Galaxy and then looked to see torches and a gate. "Do I have to light them?" She wondered and noticed a cannon. "I wonder." She walked to the cannon and jumped in. The cannon aimed at a planet. Marisa noticed a rainbow star was in the way. "What the heck?" She wondered as the cannon fired her.

Luigi landed and looked at the mansion in front of him. "Here goes nothing." He sighed and walked, and was immediately greeted by spiders. "WHOA!" He screamed as he closed his eyes and punched them, making them fall to the ground in defeat. "Whoa, didn't think I had it in me." He smiled as he walked further...and was greeted by a Chain Chomp. "OH COME ON!"

Marisa landed on the planet, and looked at herself. Her entire body was glowing in a rainbow sort of way. She looked at the Octogoomba's in front of her, as they all cowered in fear, making Marisa smirk. "Oh, this is going to be fun." She stepped forward, as the Octogoomba's backed up in fear. "COMING THROUGH!"

Luigi hid behind a tree, as the Chain Chomp rolled away. "Phew." He smiled and then walked to the mansion. "Huh?" He turned around as he saw nothing. "Why do I have this feeling something is watching AND following me?" He wondered.

The Rainbow Star gave up its power as Marisa had a proud smile on her face. "Wimps." She then noticed a Fire Flower in front of her. "Is this what Mario and Youmu were talking about?" She wondered as she touched it.

Marisa's hat turned red, her dress was white, her shoes were orange. Her blue eyes turned red as her hair turned into a fiery red. Her broom somehow turned into a flamethrower. "Interesting." She thought as she took the launch star back to the main planet. She then landed and looked at the torches, and some crabs who scurried away, not wanting to be on the menu of barbequed crabs. She aimed at the torches. "Burn baby burn."

Luigi walked in the mansion and noticed an odd looking Boo. It looked like he was smiling sadistically or something. "Odd." He wondered and walked to it. The Boo looked at Luigi and went right for him. "Whoa!" He ran to a statue in front of a fireplace and cartwheeled out of the way, the Boo made contact with the statue and exploded. "What kind of a Boo explodes?!" He exclaimed as he walked to the Launch Star and blasted off.

Marisa walked around as she already burned a Magikoopa and came across a large body of water. The Fire Flower gave up its power as she looked in. "I guess i'll have to go underwater."

Luigi looked at a wall in front of him and wasn't even aware a Bomb Boo was sneaking up behind him. He got close to a Sling Pod as it grabbed him and launched him to a Pull Star, as it pulled him to a Launch Star. The Bomb Boo witnessed all of this and frowned.

Marisa swam in the water, looking at a couple of Bloopers as the Bloopers looked at her curiously. She then noticed a lever and then pulled it as a gate opened up and she swam through it. She was running out of air as she noticed another lever. "Oh great..." She swam as fast as she could to the lever while two Jellyfish just looked at her curiously, her strength was fading fast. "I'm not gonna make it..."

Luigi landed and immediately bounced, as he landed on a bouncy planet. "Oh yeah! This is fun!" He laughed as he kept jumping to the Launch Star in front of him.

Marisa opened her eyes as she was breathing...underwater? She looked to see Nitori right there. "That's the second time I saved your ass." "Great timing." Marisa smiled as she pulled the lever. "Good thing I had this feeling I should come to Deep Dark or you would've drowned." She told her as they both swam up to the surface.

Luigi landed on the final planet and looked down. "I wonder what's down there." He wondered and walked down to it.

Marisa and Nitori looked to see a ship in front of them. "What's on that ship?" Nitori asked. "Let's find out." Marisa said as they walked to the ship. When they got on the ship, they both heard a laugh, all too familiar for Marisa. "Oh great." She muttered as Kamella flew down and looked at them. "Well well, look what we got here." "Didn't I kill you at Space Junk?" "I was revived and waited for revenge." Kamella said as she pointed her wand at Marisa. "I'll take you out and your little friend too!"

Luigi looked around. "Nothing interesting..." He muttered as he walked around. "There's just floating rocks here." The floating rocks flew to the middle of the planet and formed into the rock monster known as Bouldergeist. "It'll be fine, he said..." Luigi muttered as Bouldergeist immediately grew hands and picked up Luigi. "Oh god!" Bouldergeist then threw Luigi off of the planet. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed.

Suddenly, he stopped falling and looked down. He was floating in mid-air! He looked up to see a hand holding his, then he saw wings. "Who are you?" Luigi asked. "Flandre Scarlet." The girl replied and put Luigi down.

Bouldergeist looked at Flandre, as she looked at Bouldergeist. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" She asked as she cracked her knuckles. "I'm your new opponent now." Bouldergeist shrugged and immediately punched Flandre, as she quickly dodged it and smiled. "Missed me!"

Flandre fired danmaku at Bouldergeist as she quickly dodged rocks being thrown at her. She stuck her tongue out at Bouldergeist. "Come on, is that the best you got?" She mocked, making Bouldergeist extremely angry, he then fired a black rock and threw it at Flandre. She quickly grabbed it, as the rock turned into a Bomb Boo, she immediately threw it back, as part of Bouldergeist shattered. "Bullseye!"

Bouldergeist summoned large pillars and threw them at Flandre, she gracefully dodged them all and faked a yawn. "Come on, dude...you gotta do better than that." Bouldergeist got more angry, he hated that Flandre was just playing with him. Luigi just watched this battle in shock. "My god, she's good."

Bouldergeist moved his hands to Flandre as they were on opposite sides of her. "Ooo, you can move your hands!" She smiled, and then she was immediately crushed by his hands. Luigi's eyes widened as Bouldergeist looked at Luigi, smirking.

Something poked Bouldergeist from behind as he turned around to see Flandre right there, smiling. "You missed. You only got one of my clones." Bouldergeist's eyes widened as Flandre picked up a Bomb Boo and threw it at him.

Bouldergeist punched Flandre, but she grabbed the fist with just one hand and punched it with her other fist, destroying it, shocking Bouldergeist.

Flandre giggled and grabbed another Bomb Boo. "You think you could actually beat me? Don't be so silly." She smirked as she threw the Bomb Boo right at him, revealing Bouldergeist's true self. She grabbed another Bomb Boo and threw it right at Bouldergeist's uvula.

Flandre looked away as Bouldergeist exploded. Luigi was just looking at Flandre in shock. "What, you never seen a vampire battle before?" "Well, no not rea-...Did you just say vampire?" Luigi immediately went pale as Flandre had an idea. She showed him her fangs and smirked. "I want...to drink your blood." Luigi immediately fainted as Flandre laughed. "Too easy." She smiled as she picked up Luigi, grabbed the Star and flew off to the Observatory.

Kamella was on her knees, Marisa and Nitori were hardly even damaged, as Marisa fired one last Master Spark to finish her off. Kamella screamed in pain and disappeared, the star broke free from her wand as the girls grabbed it. "To the Observatory!" Marisa smiled.

Aya walked out of the library, tears were falling from her eyes. "That...was so sad..."

* * *

**That's right people, Flandre is in the story! (Fun fact: She's my favorite Touhou girl of all time. And my favorite vampire! MUCH better than a certain vampire that sparkles like a disco ball...)**


	29. Play time for Flandre!

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Touhou Galaxy 2? Good lord, guess i'll work on that after this then.**

* * *

Marisa landed with Nitori and then took one look to see who was with Luigi. "HOLY CRAP!" "Hi!" Flandre waved. "Subject identified as Flandre Scarlet. Sister of Remilia Scarlet." FLUDD said out loud. "Interesting..." Polari said.

"FLUDD, do you have any more information about Flandre?" Rosalina asked, curious. "Scanning. Subject likes to play with Marisa Kirisame a lot, also has emotional instability." "Playing is hardly the word I'd use." Marisa muttered. "Subject also destroyed a meteor with one hand in Gensokyo." "WITH JUST ONE HAND?!" Toadette screamed, then fainted. Even Toad fainted! "Fascinating." E. Gadd said, rubbing his chin in thought.

Polari looked at them and shrugged. "Well then...we got a few stars left." "Sakuya, how come you didn't tell me Flandre was in space?" Marisa asked. "I wasn't aware she was one of the few people who tried to find you after what Bowser did. I thought she was in a crystal like mistress Remilia." Flandre's fists clenched and looked away. "I couldn't break through Remi's crystal prison, not even a single punch would work." She muttered. "I was going to say that a couple new Galaxies have been discovered until I was interrupted." Polari muttered. "Dreadnought Galaxy and Melty Molten Galaxy."

"I'll take Dreadnought." Mario said. "Then I'll take Melty Molten." Youmu said as she picked up Mario and flew up to the Garden.

Flandre watched them, then looked at Marisa, smiling. "Hey Marisa..." "Yeah?" "Do you want to play with me? I'm lonely." "What kind of playing do they do?" Yellow Toad asked. "Mostly battling to the death every time Flan comes up with the idea." Nitori said. "Lasers, danmaku, you name it." "Oh boy."

"Scanning for a good place for Flandre and Marisa to play." FLUDD said as he looked around the Observatory. "Place known as Beach Bowl Galaxy is a good place for them to play." "And where is that?" Flandre asked. "The Kitchen." FLUDD replied as Flandre took Marisa to the Kitchen.

Mario landed and then walked around. "Wait a minute, what the heck is a Dreadnought?" He thought as he walked to the spring in front of him and launched off to the Dreadnought.

Youmu looked around after she landed on the Galaxy. "So this is Melty Molten?" She wondered as she walked around. "That volcano is making me uneasy..."

Marisa and Flandre landed in Beach Bowl, as Flandre looked around while Marisa just stared at the water. "So this is Beach Bowl, huh?" Flandre looked amazed at the scenery. "I know, the water is amazing too." Marisa said. What she didn't realize was Flandre backing up, ran right to Marisa and pushed her in the water. "Gotcha!" Flandre laughed as she flew up and dived for the water. "CANNONBAAAAAALL!"

Mario entered the warp pipe and jumped out of it. "Again, I ask...WHAT THE HECK IS A DREADNOUGHT?!" He yelled as he walked around. "Is this what a Dreadnought looks like...because I have no clue." He sighed.

Youmu looked at the Launch Star aiming at the Volcano. "I'm...not sure about this." She thought as she got in and launched right to the volcano, and this blasted off from the other Launch Star, as the volcano erupted behind her. "HOLY SHIT!" She screamed. "This place is INSANE!"

Marisa opened her eyes and looked at Flandre, wondering why she did that. Suddenly, Flandre fired a couple of bullets right at Marisa, which she quickly dodged, grabbed her broom and flew out of the water, Flandre close behind as the "playing" began. "Hey guys! Look! A fight in the sky!" A penguin exclaimed as they all watched Marisa and Flandre.

Mario got to a spring and looked up. "Gotta time this just right." He said as he jumped on the spring and jumped up, using a spin jump to get to the launch star and launched to a Warp Pipe. "There we go."

Youmu was pulled by the Pull Stars while avoiding the fireballs from the fire planets surrounding her. "Okay, just pull me to that Launch Star." But the Pull Star waited for a fireball to go by as another Pull Star grabbed her and pulled her to the Lunch Star. "That was easy." She smiled and blasted off to some sort of rock that was in the way and another launch star, and then launched her, as fireballs were shot around her. "Man, this is cool."

Marisa fired danmaku at Flandre, as she quickly dodged them and fired danmaku at Marisa, as she dodged while the penguins were just cheering them on. "GO WINGED GIRL!" exclaimed one penguin. "Screw that winged girl, that witch is awesome!" exclaimed another.

Flandre suddenly disappeared, as Marisa looked around. "Where is she?" She thought as she was then punched to the water. "She didn't look up, how amusing." She giggled and then looked at the water. Marisa didn't come up. "Marisa?" She stopped smiling and looked worried as she flew to the water. Suddenly, she received a Master Spark to the face, as Marisa flew up and smirked right at Flandre. "Used the water to make me worried...not bad." Flandre cracked her knuckles. "That's it, no more fooling around." "My thoughts exactly." They both could hear the penguins cheering them both on.

Mario jumped on several Top men and then proceeded to wall jump on moving walls. "Now THIS is fun!" He said as he jumped to the Launch Star and flew off.

Youmu collected the star chips and blasted off to the last place. "Some sort of Spire?" She wondered as she walked to it. She then stepped on the spire. Suddenly, she felt a rumble as she turned to see parts of the spire sinking, as the lava was rising. "CRAP!" She then flew up to the top and freed the star and flew back to the Observatory before she was burnt.

Marisa fired another Master Spark at Flandre, as Flandre quickly dodged that as the Master Spark hit the wall, creating a very huge hole in the wall...and revealing a Launch Star! The two girls didn't even notice and kept on battling.

Mario landed on a cube planet and then launched to the last planet. He looked around and saw a cage and a Bullet Bill launcher. "Interesting." He smirked as he walked up to it, as a Bullet Bill just launched out. "Hey! Bullet Bill! Your aim sucks so bad, Bowser thinks you are a waste of time!" This angered the Bullet Bill as he turned around and went after Mario. "Marisa rubbed off on me." He smiled as he ran to the cage and jumped on it, as the Bullet Bill made direct contact with the cage. "Sucker." Suddenly, water shot out of the hole and flooded the whole planet.

Marisa and Flandre were extremely exhausted, both of them panting with exhaustion. Marisa fired another Master Spark as Flandre quickly avoided and then kicked Marisa down to a palm tree, making it fall. "WHOA WHOA WHOOOOOOOOOOOA!" yelled a voice right as Flandre landed. They both looked to see a girl faceplanted on the sand. "...Suika?" Marisa asked as she weakly got up. The girl known as Suika got up and looked at them. "Right when I was taking a nap." She muttered as she rubbed her head. She then looked at the two. "You guys playing again?" "Yeah." Flandre said. "But it seems like Marisa's really exhausted." "You kidding? I still have some fight left in me." She said and then fell on her knee, wincing in pain. "Okay, maybe not." She then looked at Suika. "Let me guess, you travelled trying to find me too?" "Yep...although I was kinda drinking sake while I was travelling around until I came across this planet and...took a nap. Next thing I know, you land on the palm tree."

Flandre helped up Marisa and looked at Suika. "Well, I guess we can head back now." Flandre said as she flew off to the Observatory. "Wait for me!" Suika said as she followed them.

Mario got to the surface and got on some land. "I wasn't expecting that." He muttered as he walked to some moving platforms and was guided to the Star in front of him. "That was easy." He said as he took the star and flew off back to the Observatory.

* * *

**The Drunk Girl known as Suika is now in the story!**


	30. Rocks, Fire Plants and Dolls

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: I'm open for suggestions. :P**

* * *

The three girls landed and Suika looked at the Observatory. "You think this place has a bar?" Marisa looked at Suika, raising her eyebrow. "What? You know I like to drink sake!"

FLUDD looked at Suika. "Subject identified as Suika Ibuki. Loves to drink alcohol and a very strong Oni." "Am I still drunk or did that machine just talk?" Suika wondered. "It talked." Marisa tried not to giggle.

"Wait a minute, TIME OUT." Youmu said, grabbing the three girls' attention. "Beach Bowl is like scorching hot! How come Flan never had any trouble?" "It was overcast." Flandre replied. "Perfect weather to sleep on a palm tree." Suika smiled.

They all heard an alarm as Polari looked at the screen. "My my, we got another Prankster comet. Seems Bouldergeist has returned." "So that pitiful rock baby has come back for more?" Flandre smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Be right back." She walked over to the Kitchen.

Suika looked at the screen in wonder as she saw Dino Piranha but different. "Um, who's this?" "That's Fiery Dino Piranha. Dino Piranha's older brother and far more deadly. Really strong too." Polari replied. "Really strong, huh?" Suika asked. "Guess I'll give him a run for his money." Suika said as she flew up to the Garden and blasted off to Melty Molten.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded again as Polari checked again. "Another Prankster comet?" He asked in shock and took a look. "Huh, a Cosmic Comet in Honeyhive." "What is a Cosmic Comet?" Marisa asked. "Well you see, you enter the galaxy and you're immediately challenged by a Cosmic clone." "A Clone? This will be interesting." Marisa said as she walked to the Terrace. "I wonder what that clone does." Luigi wondered. "Last time Rosalina faced one, she had a battle to the death." "Ugh, don't remind me." Rosalina muttered.

Flandre landed and walked over to the battle arena. Bouldergeist appeared and looked at Flandre, pissed off that he lost against a girl. He then grew hands and flipped Flandre off. "You think you can piss me off over a gesture? That's pathetic." Flandre faked a yawn and smirked. "You really are a baby." Bouldergeist's eye twitched and slammed his hand to the ground, as Flandre simply sidestepped out of the way. "Predictable...how boring."

Suika landed and walked around. "This is really cool...and not to mention REALLY HOT."

Marisa landed and looked around at Honeyhive. "Alright, where is that clone?" Suddenly, a bullet almost hit her foot. "WHOA! WATCH WERE YOU'RE...shooting...?" She suddenly realized the clone was already out and about. But someone else was battling it. "Is that...Alice?" The cosmic clone looked exactly like Alice. "TAKE THIS!" Alice yelled as the Shanghai doll fired a couple of bullets while the cosmic clone deflected that. "Nothing's working..." She muttered. Suddenly, a Master Spark hit the clone as it was blown right to a tree. "I recognized that laser anywhere." She said as she and Shanghai turned around, seeing Marisa. "Wasn't aware you were around." Marisa said.

Flandre backflipped as Bouldergeist quickly kept punching her, she was having a bored look. "You really are boring." She muttered as she fired danmaku at the rock beast.

_Meanwhile..._

Kamek was pacing around, rubbing his chin in thought. "What to do." He wondered and saw Jr crashing into the castle. "Stupid...rocket..." Jr muttered as he weakly got up. "Where were you?" Kamek asked. "Oh I dunno, Noki Bay Galaxy, getting blown up by a nozzle that shot rockets at me, perhaps?" "Huh, so that FLUDD thing got an upgrade." Kamek thought outloud and then laughed. "What's so funny?" "You think you would've forgotten about what happened in Delfino." "I NEVER FORGET WHAT HAPPENED IN DELFINO!" He yelled at Kamek. "I knew right from the start that framing Mario and throwing him in jail would never work." Kamek told him.

Bowser walked in the foyer and looked at the two. "Hey, quit your arguing. I just got back from that Gensokyo place. Got myself a souvenir." He said as he dropped it front of the two. "A crystal?" Kamek asked, raising an eyebrow. "Correction, it's a vampire TRAPPED in a crystal!" "Why did you get that?" Kamek asked. "I was bored so I thought I'd go to Gensokyo and get something over there."

Bowser then turned around, walked out and one minute later he pulled out a Luma. "I also kidnapped this at Good Egg Galaxy." "Looks cute." Jr said. "Indeed." Bowser said as he put the Luma next to the crystal.

The Luma looked at the crystal and then glared at Bowser. "You'll never get away with this." He said. "Oh please, I already have." Bowser said. "Not until I..." "You do what?" Bowser asked. "TRANSFOOOOOORM!" Luma yelled as he transformed into a Launch Star, as it picked up the crystal and blasted it off to space. "NO!" Bowser yelled as he ran to the Launch Star and got in it. The Launch Star aimed at a wall and launched Bowser to a wall and it disappeared. "Well that happened." Kamek said. "Well there goes dad's souvenir." Jr said as he shrugged. "Eh, not fond of vampires anyways." He muttered as watched Bowser get up, rubbing his head. "What the heck just happened?" He asked.

Suika looked at the Launch Star in front of her. "I wonder if this takes me to the Fiery plant thing." She wondered as she flew off from the Launch Star. She then noticed a very dark egg in the middle of a planet. "There you are." She smirked and then landed on the egg, destroying it. "Time for your morning wake-up call!" She said as Fiery Dino Piranha looked at Suika and screamed at her, making her cover her ears. "Aww, did I wake you up a little early? Well too bad." She smirked.

Fiery Dino Piranha immediately charged at her, she quickly dodged and picked the tail up, threw him up in the air. Fiery Dino Piranha was screaming in the air, as he was falling, while Suika was sitting down drinking some Sake. When he was close, she raised her fist as he slammed into the fist as Suika threw him to the ground and then she got up.

Fiery Dino Piranha got up and screamed right at him, spitting fireballs right at her. She gracefully dodged them and punched him right in the chest. However, when she did that, she accidentally burned her hand. "Ow ow ow ow ow! HOT HOT HOT HOT!" She blew on her hand and looked at Fiery Dino Piranha. "You got some serious body heat, I'll give you that." She muttered.

Fiery Dino Piranha charged at Suika again, as she dodged it and punched the ground really hard, creating a shockwave which knocked him down as Suika jumped up and punched him on the chest. Fiery Dino Piranha kicked her off and charged at her for another attack. "BRING IT ON!" Suika yelled at the large beast.

Suddenly, a huge crystal came out of nowhere and landed on Fiery Dino Piranha's head. "WHAT THE?!" Suika asked as the crystal landed without even breaking. "Remi?" Suika wondered, then suddenly Fiery Dino Piranha became very dizzy and fell on the crystal, breaking it. "HEY! GET YOUR FIERY BUTT OFF OF THAT VAMPIRE!" Suika yelled as she picked up Fiery Dino Piranha and threw him off of her, as he disappeared, revealing a Star. "There we go." Suika said as she picked up the unconscious Remi, took the star and flew off back to the Observatory.

Flandre kicked a Bomb Boo to Bouldergeist's uvula as he exploded again. "And there we have it." She muttered as she took the star. "He was very predictable." She said as she flew off.

Cosmic Alice was beaten up badly as it tried to attack again, but Marisa kicked the clone to the ground as Alice fired danmaku at her cosmic self to destroy it. The cosmic clone was defeated and exploded into a Power Star. "Nice one!" Marisa exclaimed as they both high fived as Alice took the star. "Shall we head back to the Observatory?" Marisa asked. "Yes." Alice replied as they flew off.

"Just one question, why were you at Honeyhive?" "I took a break after looking for you so I rested there. As soon as I got up, I was attacked by that cosmic clone." "Good thing I showed up or you would've been killed." "Yeah."

* * *

**Fanboys and Fangirls rejoice! Sonic has been confirmed for Smash Bros 4!**


	31. Cake, Ice Cream and a Ghost!

Flandre landed and sighed. "What's wrong?" Rosalina asked. "Oh nothing, just that Bouldergeist was really boring." Flandre replied and then saw Marisa and Alice landing.

"The vampire's here? That's interesting." Alice said. "Subject identified as Alice Margatroid. Subject is a magician like Marisa, she also likes to fight with dolls." "Doll fighter?" Mario asked, tilting his head in confusion. Alice looked at Mario and smiled. "Yeah." She took out a doll and showed it to Mario. "It's just a doll." He said. "True, but it's not JUST a doll." She said as she took the doll back, which just happens to be the Shanghai doll. "Subject's doll is confirmed to be Shanghai." FLUDD said out loud. "How does he know all this?" Alice asked, while Aya was just casually walking away, whistling while she's at it.

Alice shrugged it off and flew up, as the Shanghai doll fired a couple bullets in the air. "It's not just a normal doll, Mario!" She said while smiling. "Okay, never mind." Mario muttered. "But wait, can't you fire danmaku on your own?" "Yeah, I do." She replied as she landed, then noticing Suika landing right next to Toad. "Look who decided to drop by." Suika said as she put Remi down.

"Subject identified as-" "REMILIA?!" Flandre screamed, interrupting FLUDD. "Never mind..." "Any other info that's not useless?" Yellow Toad asked. "Subject is-" "She's my older sister." Flandre replied, interrupting FLUDD again. "If I had a feature to facepalm, I'd do it right now." FLUDD muttered.

Remilia got up, rubbing her head. "Ow...where am I?" "The Observatory." Polari replied. Remilia got up and was tackled by Flandre. "Flandre?!" "Hello, mistress." Sakuya waved at her. "Sakuya!" Remi got up as the trio hugged.

"How'd you find her?" Marisa asked Suika. "Let's just say she bonked Fiery Dino Piranha on the head." Suika replied. "Uh...what?" Toadette tilted her head in confusion. "She was in a crystal and for some reason it killed Fiery Dino Piranha." Remilia's eyes widened as she flashbacked to what happened back in Gensokyo.

* * *

"What the heck is going on?!" Remi asked as she looked up to see the Hakurei Shrine being carried off into space. "We gotta go save them!" Meiling exclaimed.

Suddenly, Jr arrived in an airship and looked at them all. "You won't be able to save Reimu!" Jr told them as he fired a cannonball at Meiling, which immediately trapped her in a crystal. "MEILING!" Koakuma yelled as she got trapped in a crystal too.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Flandre screamed as Jr aimed at her next. "Gotcha now!" He then fired at Flandre. "NO!" Remi exclaimed as she pushed Flandre out of the way, taking the hit. "REMI!" Flandre screamed as Remi was in a crystal.

"Let's get out of here!" Patchy exclaimed and then was hit, turning into a crystal. "PATCHY!" Sakuya yelled as she looked at Jr in anger and threw a knife at Jr's airship, as it hit the cannon and exploded, making it not work. "OH NO!" Jr screamed and glared at Sakuya. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Jr yelled at her and then flew away.

Flandre punched the crystal that trapped Remi, but it absorbed the punch, not affecting it at all. "No..." Tears fell from Flandre's eyes as she tried a kick, not good either. She was overcome by her tears and ran off.

* * *

Remi's fists clenched as she looked at Flandre. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to kick that little brat's tail." "Way ahead of ya." Flandre smirked.

"One problem, we only have three stars left until we get to the Center of the Universe." Polari said and then the alarm sounded, as Polari checked it out. "Oh, so Topmaniac is requesting revenge on Mario in Battlerock." "I'll be right back." Mario said as he walked to the Fountain.

Youmu looked at the Engine Room in wonder. "I wonder what Toy Time Galaxy looks like." She wondered as she flew to the Engine Room.

Nitori looked at the Kitchen and wondered. "I wonder if there's anything else in Beachbowl." She thought as she walked to the Kitchen.

Remi and Flandre looked at each other. "I say we think of a strategy to take that brat down." Remi said. "Good idea."

Mario landed in the arena as Topmaniac glared at him. "Let's do this." He said as he prepared to fight Topmaniac.

Youmu landed on a planet and looked to see a derailed train with a hole in the tracks. "Hina must've been here earlier." Youmu giggled as she flew to the Launch Star and launched from it.

Nitori landed in Beachbowl and immediately noticed a launch star in the water. "Well that was easy." She muttered as she dived in the water and launched to a different planet.

Mario kicked Topmaniac to the electric fence, as he exploded. "Too easy." Mario smiled as he grabbed the star.

Youmu landed on a cake planet and to her surprise, there were holes everywhere! "What the?" She wondered as she noticed a Gearmo freaking out. "What's wrong?" "It's horrible! This girl came out of nowhere and started eating everything! She was floating too!" It said, freaking out. "Eating everything...?" Youmu wondered as she looked up ahead. "Why does that remind me of mistress Yuyuko...?"

Nitori landed on a spiral planet and saw the Star at the very end of the planet, she turned around and saw Thwomps and Tox Boxes. "Well, screw that." She flew to the star and grabbed it.

Youmu flew around, seeing chocolate bars eaten in half, a cake half-eaten, white chocolate in pieces. But it didn't end there! Youmu launched from the launch star and went to an icy place with Ice cream and other delicious icy treats.

However, not even that place was safe. An Ice cream cone was almost gone, no ice cream either! Sticks from the popsicles were floating in mid-air, some of the popsicles half eaten, some were completely gone. Rotating lollipop platforms were also eaten. "Oh my god..." Youmu was extremely shocked seeing all the foods that were eaten.

When Youmu got to a Launch Star and landed on a fork, she noticed a hole in a cake. She even saw candles toppled over. "Okay, WHAT the heck is going on?" She wondered as she decided to crawl in the hole and investigate.

When she got to the top of the cake, she found the reason why every single dessert has been eaten. Yuyuko. Yuyuko turned around and her eyes widened. "Youmu?" "How did I know it was you who ate all of those sweets?" "You know I'm always distracted by sweets!" Yuyuko said. "I'm just glad you didn't know about Sweet Sweet Galaxy..." "Oh, I did find that galaxy, I ate the whole galaxy." Yuyuko smiled, as if she did nothing wrong. "Sometimes, I wonder abou-YOU ATE AN ENTIRE GALAXY?!" "Kidding! I just ate the cake at the end." Yuyuko giggled and then the two embraced.

The two finally got out of the cake and they launched from the Launch Star. They landed and looked to see an Undergrunt Gunner aiming at them. Yuyuko looked at the cake below the Undergrunt Gunner and licked her lips. Youmu looked at the Undergrunt Gunner and turned her head to see that Yuyuko is gone. "What the?" She turned and saw that Yuyuko was eating the entire planet. "Oh my god..." Youmu jawdropped as Yuyuko stopped eating the planet. "Tasty." She smiled as the Undergrunt Gunner fell into the abyss below. A Star was in front of them soon after. "Well that's one way to get rid of someone." Youmu said as Yuyuko took the star. "Shall we go to the Observatory now?" Youmu asked. "Lead the way." Yuyuko smiled as they flew off together to the Observatory.

* * *

**Imagine the Pac-man music playing while Yuyuko ate the entire planet...**


	32. The Center of the Universe

Youmu landed with Yuyuko as Yuyuko looked at Rosalina. "Man, that girl is like the prettiest girl I have ever seen. Probably more prettier than Shinki." Rosalina blushed as she giggled. "Thanks."

"Subject identified as Yuyuko Saigyouji. She is a ghost princess and has been dead for a long time." "Gh-ghost princess?" Luigi asked, already turning pale. Yuyuko giggled and looked at Luigi. "Boo." "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luigi screamed as he then fainted.

Polari looked at them all and looked at Rosalina. "We have enough stars to travel to the Center of the Universe. You all ready to go?" He asked. "Yes." Mario nodded. Polari looked at Rosalina. "It's time." "Alright." Rosalina said, bringing out her wand. "Let's do this." She said as she flew up to the Garden.

Marisa grinned as she cracked her knuckles. "Alright, time to kick some ass and save Reimu." "And the princess!" Mario added.

Rosalina closed her eyes as she raised her wand up in the air, a beam of light shot up in the air as a force field surrounded the Observatory, and they blasted off to the Center of the Universe.

Meanwhile...

Bowser was busy talking to his minions when all of a sudden, the alarm sounded. "What's going on?" A Shy Guy wondered. "Lord Bowser, we just received word that a huge comet is headed right for us!" Kamek told him as Bowser walked outside and brought out a telescope. He saw in the far distance that the Observatory was fast approaching them. "That's no comet, that's an Observatory, and those pesky plumbers and witch are in it!" He exclaimed as he looked at everyone. "Get to the airships! TAKE THAT OBSERVATORY DOWN!"

"But Lord Bowser! That Observatory has a force field!" Kamek said. "The airships attacks won't break through!" "Then we need to think of a better strategy." Bowser muttered as he looked at his son. "Jr, take the prisoners and take them to your airship. Kamek, go with him." "Yes sir!" Kamek said as they walked downstairs. "Dad." Jr said as Bowser turned around. "Good luck." "Thanks son." Bowser smiled.

"Today's your lucky day!" Kamek said, looking at Peach and Reimu. "You're free to go!" "Seriously?" Reimu asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes." Kamek said unlocking the cell. The two girls walked out and were ambushed by Paratroopas. They immediately tied up Reimu.

"LET REIMU GO!" Peach yelled as she hit a Paratroopa on the head with her frying pan. "YOU HAD YOUR FRYING PAN ALL THIS TIME?!" Kamek yelled in shock. "Back off!" Peach said, aiming her frying pan at the Paratroopas and Kamek. "I'm not afraid to use this!" She said. Suddenly, something karate chopped the back of her neck, knocking her out. "PEACH!" Reimu yelled to see that Jr karate chopped the back of Peach's neck...with some help from a Fly Guy. "Troublesome girl." Kamek muttered as Jr tied up Peach, as a Fire Bro and Hammer Bro picked up Peach while Kamek guided Reimu to Jr's airship. "When I meant free to go, I didn't mean for you to escape." Kamek told Reimu.

Rosalina stopped the Observatory in front of Peach's castle. "Alright, here we are." Rosalina said. "We'll be cheering you on!" Hina said to Marisa. "Thanks." She said as she looked at Peach's Castle. "Let's do this." She muttered as she got on her broom and flew off. Mario and Luigi following behind.

"We've come so far." Marisa said. "We can't back down now." "Hey, what's with the huge fire planet?" Luigi asked, pointing out in the distance. "That must've been the empire that Bowser mentioned when he attacked the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario said. "Well, for now, let's just destroy Bowser and rescue Peach and Reimu." Marisa said, determined to save her best friend.

Remi was sitting on a table with Flandre, just thinking of ways to get back at Jr. "I could suck his blood." Flandre thought. "Nah, I don't think turtle blood tastes good." Remi said. "Good point." "I have a suggestion." Sakuya said as she gave them tea. "What is it?" Remi asked. "Well..."

E. Gadd was watching the airships trying to break the forcefield with Aya and Toad. "Ah, this reminds me of King Boo trying to destroy Luigi." "HOW did that remind you of that?" Aya asked. "I dunno, I'm old!" E. Gadd replied, as Toad rolled his eyes. "Hey, where's Alice?" He wondered.

The trio landed on a planet as Marisa looked to see a huge cannon pointed at them. "What the heck is that?" Marisa wondered, Mario's eyes widened to see a Banzai Bill fired right at them. "MARISA! GET OUT OF THERE!" Mario yelled. The Banzai Bill drew closer to Marisa. "I CAN'T LOOK!" Luigi yelled, closing his eyes. Suddenly, the Banzai Bill exploded. The bros looked to see that Marisa used Master Spark at the last second, which destroyed the Bullet Bill Blasters as well. Marisa turned around and smiled. "You're not the only daredevil, Mario." She said as she walked away. "What just happened?" Luigi asked. "I...have no idea." Mario replied, scratching his head.

They got to the Launch Star as they launched from the Launch Star and flew off.

The trio landed as they were greeted by Jr and Kamek. "Looking for Peach and Reimu, well too bad, because they're with US!" Jr said, laughing. "Mario, Luigi!" Peach exclaimed. "MARISA!" Reimu exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes. "Don't worry Reimu, I'll be getting you out of there!" Jr then laughed as he flew off, Kamek being left behind.

"I'll dispose of you three." Kamek said, pointing his wand at them. "Your time has come to be destroyed!" He waved his wand as he was about to launch magic at them, but suddenly, a bullet hit Kamek, launching him a few feet. "WHO DARES?" He yelled, as Alice appeared. "Can't let you do that." "Who in the heck are you?" Kamek asked. "Alice Margatroid, a magician." Kamek smirked. "Well fine, let's battle magician versus magician!" He said. Alice looked at the trio. "Go, I can handle this turtle."

They went on ahead then Jr fired cannonballs right at them. The cannonballs were immediately destroyed...by knives! "WHAT?!" Jr yelled and then was immediately kicked out of his ship by Flandre. Remi then took one of Sakuya's knives and cut the rope that held Reimu and Peach. "Thanks Remi!" Reimu said as they both hugged. Remi took Reimu's hand as she flew up and took her to the trio as Sakuya grabbed Peach's hand and took her to them as well.

Jr got in his Koopa Clown car as he glared at Flandre. "THAT was for trapping my sister in a crystal." Flandre said as Remi soon joined her. "Two against one?!" He said as he pressed a button. Suddenly, a machine came up as the Koopa Clown car latched itself on the machine. "Time to use Megahammer on you!" He exclaimed as the Scarlet sisters looked at each other. "You ready?" Flandre asked. "Oh, I am SO ready." Remi replied.

Marisa hugged Reimu as the two best friends were finally reunited. "It's okay, I'm here now." Marisa said, as Reimu was crying. "Awww..." Luigi said, while Mario and Peach were hugging.

"HEY! Are we going to have our battle or WHAT?!" Bowser yelled, forcing Marisa and Reimu to break apart. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming! Don't need to be so rude!" Marisa said as she walked up to Bowser, turning around to look at Reimu and the others. "Sakuya, take Reimu and the others back to the Observatory. I got a turtle to deal with." Sakuya nodded, as she was gone with everyone a second later. "How did she...?" Bowser asked. "She can stop time and resume it." Marisa explained. "Ah."

Bowser then looked at Marisa and pointed to the firey planet behind them. "THAT is going to be my empire. Once I destroy you and those pesky plumbers, I will get Peach and Reimu back. Peach will be on my side forever, while Reimu will be...like a maid." Bowser told her. "And it will last forever." "Not when I'm around." Marisa told him. Bowser then chuckled. "Stomping you is on top of my list, so let's get this battle over with." Bowser said. "Yes, let's do this." Marisa smirked.

* * *

**The Final battle is near!**


	33. The Final Battle

Marisa landed on the planet as Bowser instantly breathed fire at her, she quickly dodged it as Bowser then ran and then punched her. Marisa grabbed the fist and threw him to the ground and then firing danmaku right at his face. Bowser quickly sweep kicked Marisa, knocking her down as Bowser raised his foot in the air, Marisa quickly rolled out of the way and punched his chest followed by an uppercut.

"EAT BULLET BILLS!" Jr yelled as Megahammer fired Bullet Bills at the Scarlet sisters. They quickly dodged it as Megahammer quickly slammed both of his hammers together, creating a massive shockwave, but the girls quickly dodged as they both fired danmaku at Megahammer. Megahammer then used a Banzai Bill at the two girls, as they both dodged and looked at Megahammer. "You sure are slow in there!" Remi teased, which ticked off Jr. "Why you stupid...I SHOULD'VE FROZEN BOTH OF YOU!" Jr screamed as Megahammer fired a ton of Bullet Bills at them.

Kamek fired a laser from his wand at Alice, as she quickly dodged and fired danmaku right at Kamek. Kamek fired magic to counter the danmaku. Alice then flew right to Kamek and punched her, as Kamek blocked that with his wand as Alice then kicked him in the face, sending him a few feet back. "Not bad." Kamek said. "But not impressive enough." "Don't underestimate Youkai magicians." Alice told him, as the Shanghai doll fired danmaku at Kamek, which Kamek quickly dodged.

Bowser picked Marisa up and threw her to the ground and then blew fire at her, Marisa rolled out of the way and karate kicked him. Bowser grabbed her leg and threw her up in the air, he then jumped up and punched her back to the ground. Marisa looked up to see Bowser coming down raising his fist up in the air. Marisa's eyes widened as she quickly got up and backflipped, as Bowser's fist met the planet, his own strength knocking down Marisa...and breaking the entire planet. The planet shattered as they both landed on another planet, unfazed by it as they were both ready to attack. Bowser rolled his way to Marisa as she quickly dodged the attack as Bowser got back to his normal position and kicked her in the back and slashed her right leg, leaving a deep gash behind her knee.

Flandre grabbed a Bullet Bill and aimed it right at Megahammer. "Here it comes!" She exclaimed as she threw the Bullet Bill right at it, damaging Megahammer. "OW!" Jr exclaimed, rubbing his head. "Alright, you want to play hardball? WELL FINE!" Megahammer fired tons of Bullet Bills and Banzai Bills, as the Scarlet Sisters quickly dispatched them all. Remi caught a Bullet Bill and looked at Flandre. "Flan, go long!" She exclaimed as she threw the Bullet Bill. Flandre quickly flew after the Bullet Bill as Megahammer looked at Remi. "Now it's just you and me!" Jr smirked. Flandre grabbed the Bullet Bill and threw it at the back of Megahammer, as Jr was knocked to the side. "TOUCHDOOOOOWN!" Remi cheered while Flandre was doing a victory pose. "That's NOT how Football works!" Jr yelled at them, really annoyed.

Kamek fired magic at Alice and Shanghai, as they quickly dodged and they both fired danmaku at Kamek. Kamek fired a powerful magic attack at Shanghai, but something blocked it to protect Shanghai. The Goliath Doll. "What the heck?!" Kamek exclaimed as the Goliath Doll looked at Kamek and had two swords out and quickly flew to Kamek, as Alice and Shanghai kept firing danmaku.

Bowser breathed fire right at Marisa, as she quickly dodged and fired danmaku at Bowser, as Bowser jumped out of the way and punched Marisa after he landed, Marisa was blown several feet from him, wiping blood away from her nose and firing more danmaku at Bowser as he dodged and rolled right to Marisa, she cartwheeled out of the way and kicked Bowser behind his knee, as Bowser yelled in pain as Marisa used another uppercut on Bowser.

Megahammer tried to hit both Flandre and Remi with his hammer arms as the girls quickly dodged and fired more danmaku at Megahammer. "These girls are really ANNOYING!" Jr yelled as Megahammer desperately tried to hit the girls, firing more Bullet Bills and Banzai Bills. "He's really desperate isn't he?" Flandre asked as she kicked a Bullet Bill back to Megahammer. "Yeah, he is." Remi replied.

Kamek fired a laser right at the Goliath Doll, as it kept trying to slash him, as the danmaku from Shanghai and Alice kept grazing and hitting Kamek, as Kamek then fired more magic at the Goliath Doll, as it exploded. "So much for your precious do-" Alice kicked Kamek right in the mouth as Shanghai quickly grabbed one of the Goliath doll's swords and slashed Kamek...with some difficulty. Alice noticed this and giggled as she fired more danmaku right at Kamek.

Marisa fired more danmaku at Bowser as he quickly jumped up and punched the ground again, not knowing his own strength as the next planet crumbled as they went inside the Fiery planet and they landed on a smaller planet inside. Both of them were exhausted but they kept going at it.

Megahammer was extremely damaged as they both kept on using danmaku at it. Jr was extremely frustrated and annoyed. "THIS IS WHY I DON'T WATCH TWILIGHT!" Jr yelled. "VAMPIRES ARE SO ANNOYING!" "AT LEAST WE DON'T SPARKLE LIKE REALLY STUPID DISCO BALLS!" Flandre yelled as she kicked one last Bullet Bill at him, as Jr then panicked and tried to fly away from his Koopa Clown Car. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Remi yelled, as she then used Gungnir right at the Koopa Clown Car. Direct hit. The Koopa Clown car then lit up and exploded, blasting Jr away. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jr screamed as the two sisters high fived. "We finally had our revenge on that brat!" Flandre exclaimed. "Heck yeah!" Remi smiled.

Kamek was bleeding severely as he was panting, Alice wasn't even tired, not even Shanghai. "H-how...are you..." "I told you, never underestimate Youkai Magicians." Alice told him. "Youkai are really strong." She continued as Kamek weakly looked at Jr. "I never thought I'd be defeated by a doll and a girl." Kamek said as he fell in the abyss below. "And he's dead." Alice smiled as Shanghai high fived Alice.

Bowser breathed fire at Marisa, as Marisa used Master Spark, they both collided and exploded, sending both several feet away. They were both panting severely, extremely exhausted but determined to fight 'till the very end.

They both ran at each other as they both punched, kicked, you name it. Marisa then used an uppercut on Bowser, followed by a Master Spark, launching Bowser away...and to the lava of the planet. "AAAAAAH!" Bowser screamed as he drew closer to the planet and landed in it. Marisa smiled and stuck her tongue out. Suddenly, something rumbled beneath her as she looked down to see a Grand Star launching out of the planet and shining brightly as it gently floated down right at her. She took the Grand Star and then flew out of the fiery planet and was soon joined by the Scarlet sisters and Alice.

The four landed in the Observatory and Marisa was immediately glomped by Reimu. "Whoa!" Marisa exclaimed and then returned the hug, she could feel Reimu's tears on her. "It's okay, it's all over."

Meanwhile...

A certain planet was collapsing, crumbling, revealing a lot of lava. Bowser was seen walking on it, weakly walking and giving a defeated roar of defeat and a sad look. "No...my empire...my galaxy..." He then gave another roar in the air. "This can't be happening!"

The planet then got bigger, and then...exploded...turning into a huge black hole.

"Hey guys?" Luigi said as he pointed to the large black hole. "What the heck?" Toad asked. "It is a Black hole and we are in range of being sucked in." FLUDD replied, as Luigi was then blown away. "HEEEELP!" "LUIGI!" Marisa yelled and then Mario was blown away, then Peach, then FLUDD...followed by everyone.

Aya tried her best to fly out of there, but not even her fast speed could outspeed a Black Hole. "Fellas, I think this is the end." E. Gadd said. "It's been an honor being with you guys." "Ditto." Nitori said as she held hands with Hina and Toad, then everyone was holding hands, closing their eyes as they accepted their fate.

Suddenly, the three Pink Lumas that were in Mario's, Luigi's, and Marisa's hat came out as they all gave shocked looks. The Pink Lumas waved goodbye as they flew to the black hole, followed by the other Lumas. "Rosalina, I must go." Polari said as he flew off to the center of the Black Hole with the others. "POLARI!" Rosalina yelled, a couple tears falling from her eyes.

The Lumas reached the center of the Black Hole and used their power to destroy it and save everyone. And then...an explosion.

* * *

**What could've happened? You'll have to find out in the last chapter of this story! Also, for those who are wondering why everyone was holding hands and accepting their fate...well...I got the idea from THAT scene from Toy Story 3.**


	34. Back Home

It was quiet...too quiet. A butterfly landed on Marisa's cheek as she slowly opened her eyes. "Huh...?" She got up, shaking her head and looked around. She was back at Gensokyo.

She looked around to see Nitori, Aya, Mario, and everyone else getting up, Marisa then noticed they were at the Hakurei Shrine.

"Mama Mia, what just happened?" Luigi asked, rubbing his head. "According to my calculations, the Lumas sacrificed themselves to save us and everything from that black hole." FLUDD replied. "There is a zero percent chance that all of them survived."

Rosalina got up and looked around. "Where...are we?" "Gensokyo." Marisa replied. "Wait, we're in Gensokyo?" Mario asked. "Yep." "Man, this place looks peaceful and beautiful." Peach said.

"Ow..." said a voice as they all turned to see Bowser getting up. "It appears the Lumas saved Bowser as well." Nitori said. Marisa got ready to attack but Mario put his hand on her shoulder. "Hang on, I'm pretty sure he won't attack." Mario said as Bowser looked around. "Can someone tell me WHAT the heck just happened?" Bowser asked.

"Um, guys?" Alice got their attention and pointed to the forest near them, a lot of trees were down. In the ruins, was the Observatory...extremely damaged. "My my, that sucks." E. Gadd said as Rosalina sighed. "Hey, you can stay at the Mushroom Kingdom if you want." Peach told her. "Alright."

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! IT'S HIM!" yelled a voice as they all turned to see Patchy right there. "Who, me?" Mario asked as Patchy ran up to him and her eyes sparkled in wonder. "I am like your BIGGEST FAN EVER!" "Whoa, I have never seen Patchy like this." Flandre said in shock. "It seems you have fans everywhere." Peach told Mario. "Apparently, I do." Sakuya handed Mario the paper he signed back in space. "Here ya go." Sakuya smiled as Mario handed Patchy the autograph. "Oh my god, this is so aweso-" Patchy stopped to look at Luigi, she then screamed and ran right to Luigi. "You're my biggest fan too?" Luigi asked. "And I...have a huge crush on you. You're just so ADORABLE how you cower in fear and try to be brave!" Luigi looked at Mario and smiled. "See Mario, SHE thinks it's cute." "Yeah yeha, whatever." Mario muttered. Bowser looked at Patchy then at Luigi. "Hey lover boy, wait until Daisy hears about this." Luigi looked at Bowser in fear. "Kidding!" Bowser laughed.

Reimu was the last one to wake up, as she looked around and saw Marisa. "Hey there, sleepyhead!" Marisa teased as she held out her hand to Reimu. Reimu smiled as Marisa helped her up and they both hugged. "We're finally home." Reimu said, trying to fight her tears. Then Alice hugged them, then Flandre, then Sakuya, Remi, soon they were all in a group hug. Mario took Aya's camera and took a picture of the group hug. "That's adorable." Peach giggled.

"Okay, one question, HOW are we going to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom? I don't even know HOW far we are!" Luigi exclaimed. As if out of nowhere, a warp pipe came up next to the Shrine. "Okay, I SWEAR I didn't drink that much sake!" Suika exclaimed. "You're not drunk." Hina giggled. "Oh good, because I was about to go crazy."

Mario picked up FLUDD as he, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, E. Gadd, the Toads, Jr and Bowser walked to the Warp Pipe. "Hey Marisa." Mario said, grabbing Marisa's attention. "You girls can come visit the Mushroom Kingdom anytime." He said. "Oh great, as if Mario and Green 'stache was bad enough." Bowser muttered, making everyone laugh. "Okay." Marisa said, giving Mario a thumbs up as they entered the pipe.

"We'll be headed back to the mansion." Remi said as the Scarlet Devil Mansion group headed back to the mansion, Patchy had a huge smiled on her face. "I will treasure this all the time." She silently said to herself.

"We'll be on our way too." Yuyuko said, as she and Youmu flew back home. Alice soon followed, then Aya, then Suika, then Hina and Nitori, as Marisa and Reimu were the only ones left.

"Well, I guess I'll head back home." Marisa said as she got on her broom. "Marisa!" Reimu called out to her as Marisa stopped to look at her. "Thanks for saving me." Reimu said as Marisa smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "I'm always there for my friends." Marisa said as she flew off to her house.

* * *

**And this is the last chapter for Touhou Galaxy! Stay tuned for Touhou Galaxy 2! (And yes, I wanted to make Patchy a huge fangirl of the bros.)**


End file.
